The Greatest Gift: Outtakes and Deleted Scenes
by les16
Summary: The extra and deleted scenes from the story: The Greatest Gift. More Edward and Isabella...More Seth the Angel...More of everything you didn't get to see. Rated M for some sexy future outtakes and of course for language of our favorite angel.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16.**

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**I hope you like this little peek into some of the others. I have a few more outtakes planned, and I'm going to go back and fill in some from the beginning chapters, too, so think about some you would like to see. **

**The Greatest Gift is up for a Fic of the Week on The Lemonade Stand blog. I'd LOVE it SO MUCH if you'd take a second and vote! I sent out the wrong link with review replies, sorry! **

**www(.) tehlemonadestand(.) blogspot(.)com**

**On we go~**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**TGG Opera ****Outtake~**

"Es, darling, are you all right?" Carlisle asked his wife when he wrapped an arm around her.

She dabbed at her eyes and then gave him a beautiful smile. "Yes, dear. I'm just very happy is all."

Carlisle patted her hand on the table knowingly. Watching Edward and Isabella obviously so much in love would make her exceptionally happy indeed. It did the same for him as well, he thought as he took a drink of his champagne.

Esme sighed again as she watched Edward and Isabella continue their meal, paying no attention whatsoever to the whispers and stares directed their way by everyone else in the room. Repeating the same sentiment in her head that everyone else seemed to share...she never thought she'd see the day. Edward was almost unrecognizable she noted when she heard his soft laugh float through the air.

Finally, she told herself and felt her heart swell with pride. It was also full of much gratitude for her daughter-in-law, because Esme had no doubt that if wasn't for Isabella, her son would still be the stoic, aloof man he'd been for years. There were still some fences to mend between herself, Carlisle, and Edward; she was well aware of that fact, but seeing the changes in him gave her hope.

Since the dinner at Emmett's those few weeks ago, she'd spent a good deal of time thinking about her sister and brother-in-law. She had no idea what they'd done to Edward before their deaths, and as a mother, it was painful to even think about. Esme knew her sister, better than anyone, so there were any number of possibilities. She didn't believe Edward had been abused, at least not physically, but she had no doubt that whatever trauma he'd gone through had been every bit as hurtful...and judging from Edward's behavior, she'd hazard to guess maybe even more so.

Sighing, she thought for the umpteenth time about all the ways she and Carlisle had failed Edward over the years. It started with allowing William to influence him and progressively got worse from there. As much as she would like to ease her conscience by placing all the blame at William's feet, she couldn't. She and Carlisle were Edward's parents and as such, it had been up to them to provide him with the tools he'd needed to get past whatever ordeal he'd lived through at the hands of her sister and Liam.

Her mind quickly went back to the long plane ride all those years ago from Ireland to Chicago. Edward sat stoically, staring out the window of the plane, and would go hours without speaking to either her or Carlisle. She tried to make conversation with him, asking about what kinds of food he liked, trying to describe their house, asked what his favorite subject in school was, but he just sat and stared out the window like she wasn't even there.

From the moment the nice woman at the Social Services office took her to the side, Esme had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Mrs. Cullen," the woman had spoken to her in a hushed voice when she had pulled her to the side.

She and Carlisle had arrived at the police station only to get a bare minimum of information before rushing to see Edward. As horrible it was to admit, even back then, her main concern had been Edward, and not her wayward sister. Maggie had made her choice long ago and Esme had tried to come to terms with the best way she knew how, and though she had known there would be plenty of guilt to work through, Edward had to be her focus.

"I just wanted you to be aware," the woman had begun, "that your nephew..."

"Son," Esme had corrected immediately and quite emphatically.

"I'm sorry?" the woman had questioned, sounding very confused.

Esme remembered explaining to the woman, "My husband and I are adopting Edward, the paperwork just needs to be finalized. As far as we're concerned, he's already a Cullen. We're taking him home with us as soon as we can; someplace where he'll be safe and cared for."

"That is...very good news. I'm sure you can tell he's been terribly traumatized. He hasn't spoken a word since he arrived and I know the police weren't able to get him to speak hardly at all," she had told her sadly. "I'm afraid it's not going to be easy for him when you get him back to the States. Do you have any other children?"

Esme recalled vividly smiling warmly at the kind woman and nodding at her. "Yes, our son Emmett is almost ten and is very, very excited at the prospect of having a new brother."

Excited was vastly understating how Emmett had reacted when he'd heard the news. Of course being so young, he didn't quite grasp the seriousness of Edward's situation or the effect Edward's ordeal would cause them. All he cared about was getting the brother he'd always wanted and asked for. Someone who would play baseball with him, watch cartoons on Saturday mornings together, and have camp outs in the backyard.

The woman turned and regarded Esme with a knowing look. "That is really good to hear. Edward has obviously been alone for far too long."

Esme could remember her stomach and heart both twisting painfully at that observation. She knew even back then that she was almost afraid to find out what Edward had endured.

They'd sped through some formalities signing paperwork and the like and then went to the hotel they would stay at for the next few days until they could see the judge and get permission to take Edward back home with them. The days they spent waiting were tense and difficult, but Esme found herself loving Edward more and more with each passing day, until finally the day came and they were allowed to leave with Edward and the missing piece of their family.

He'd still said next to nothing and when he did speak it was stilted and each word sounded like he expected to be chastised for saying anything. When they'd gone out to eat and Carlisle asked what he wanted to eat, Edward had looked so surprised it was like he'd never been asked that before. That was nothing compared to the way he'd looked when they'd taken him shopping for clothes and some books to take on the plane with him. What he'd brought with him from home was woefully out of date and at least one size if not closer to two, too small for him.

Every store they went in and every bag they filled, Edward would whisper "thank you" in a voice that pierced her heart. She found herself growing more and more angry with her sister and...well, herself, too. No one knew what had happened but she couldn't stop the guilt from beginning to take root.

"Es, dear, you couldn't possibly have known," Carlisle had told her softly as they walked back to their hotel.

"Car, she was my sister, but it's obvious she wasn't the same girl I knew before she came here...with him," Esme had said harshly, but tried to keep Edward from hearing her. "I don't know what she did to that boy, but whatever it was, there is no way he deserved it. Look at him," she remembered telling him as they both watched Edward stand in front of an ice cream parlor looking like he'd just found a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. "He's fourteen, Carlisle, and he looks like he's never seen the inside of an ice cream shop. It's not normal and it breaks my heart," she finished with a catch in her voice.

Carlisle tried to placate her, but she wasn't having any of it. She knew, the moment they'd landed in Ireland, that if she would have only kept trying to reach Maggie, maybe none of this would have happened. Looking at Edward and how scarred and broken he was, there was nothing anyone could ever tell her that would lessen the amount of guilt she'd felt.

_Guilt_, Esme thought as she looked around the elegant dining room. When her eyes rested on Edward and Isabella again, she couldn't help but feel that burning sensation in her stomach. So much guilt it practically choked her, and it burned like acid. She was so damn tired of it, tired of watching Carlisle deal with it...or not as the case was, and tired of it keeping her from having the family she wanted.

She vowed right then and there that she would do whatever it took to make it happen.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Seth looked on, ecstatic, as his two favorite humans continued to talk softly and intimately with one another. He'd been shocked to say the least by the comment Isabella had made about CP. It probably shouldn't have, but it did. It was difficult at times to remember that not only was Isabella Edward's wife, she was also a brilliant businesswoman, too. He prided himself on knowing the two of them so well, but it seemed he'd been just as wrapped up in their love affair as they were and forgot, momentarily, that there were other things that needed to be addressed as well. He couldn't afford to make that mistake again, especially when he focused his attention on the odious Vincent Sinclair and his minions.

"Can you believe that asshole?" Vincent sneered when he looked at Brody. "Walking in here like he owns the whole damn place. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Don't know, Vince," Brody answered him.

He knew from years of this that when Vincent was going off on an Edward Cullen rant it was best not to interrupt. There was no telling what he'd go on about and there was no use trying to stop him or interject your opinion. Where Edward was concerned, Vincent wasn't rational. Never had been in all the years he'd known him and Brody didn't see that changing anytime soon. In fact it had only gotten worse over the past few months. Brody, Cameron, Josh, and Trent had all discussed Vincent's complete disregard for making sound business decisions lately. Ever since he'd decided to take on Cullen Publishing, foolishly in all their opinions, it seemed like things had gone from irrational to completely insane. Going after Deaton-Hall had been a gamble, even if it paid off in the end, though that was up for debate. Vincent had seriously put Sinclair Publishing in an extremely precarious position with his blind ambition to best Edward and if Vince wasn't careful, it was very likely it would come back to bite them all on the ass.

A prospect Brody and the others certainly didn't want nor need.

"Just look at her, hanging all over him like that," he said in a voice that dripped with bitterness and envy. "You've got to figure she's a tiger in bed." He licked his lips and his mind was instantly filled with lascivious thoughts.

Seth seethed as he watched Vincent's eyes turn black with lust...and malevolence.

He knew what he and Gideon had discussed before in regards to Vincent was correct. As much as he hated to say it, for angels never liked to lose, ever, Vincent was a lost cause. He'd turned his back on his true self long ago and succumbed to the dark that was inside of him. It had been Seth's worst fear in regards to Edward...that he would have done the same. The chances were always unlikely, given the good inside of him, not to mention Isabella and her absolute and unwavering faith and love in him, but it was always a possibility. At even a remote one, it was more than Seth was comfortable with.

The angel loved Isabella, a truth that surprised no one, but he loved Edward every bit as much, if not more. If he didn't, he never would have done all he had to ensure that Edward became his charge. It went even farther than the comparisons to himself when he was a human. Edward had such an incredible capacity to not only love, but to do amazing things with his life, and there was no way Seth could let him waste away because he was angry and scared.

"We need in on that deal with McMasters," Vincent hissed to his colleagues at the table around him. "There has to be something we can do."

Brody sighed, again. "Vince, man, we're trying but it's not looking good. We've already talked about this and old man McMasters is sticking to his guns."

"Fuck that," Vince stated emphatically. "I want that company, so make it happen."

Brody and the others knew better than to keep the conversation going, so they all ignored that comment.

Seth was about to move on when he heard Vincent begin again, "What do you think she sees in him?"

The unseen angel was very interested to hear what the others, and more specifically Vince had to say about the changes they'd seen in Edward for one and number two what they thought about Edward and Isabella as a couple. Out of the corner of his twinkling ice blue eyes he noticed that Anna was trying to pretend she wasn't interested in the discussion, but Seth knew better than to believe that.

Because he'd been watching over Edward for such a long time, he spent a good deal of time observing the behavior of Anna as well during their tumultuous time together. Humans were funny creatures he ruminated to himself and shook his head. The poor woman tried and tried to make everyone believe that Edward's behavior hadn't bothered her, but Seth knew better. Unless you were incapable of feeling, much like it seemed Vincent was, nobody - be it man or woman - could endure what she had without it affecting you. Oh, Seth was well aware that his young friend was as much to blame as Anna was for the mess they'd made of things. He had been privy to the damage Anna had wrought on Edward, up close and personal, and it was a wonder poor, sweet Sophie had been able to reach him at all. It wasn't enough, of course, but Gideon and Seth both knew immediately the chances of her doing so were slim to begin with. She wasn't meant for Edward...she never had been, but she tried so very hard to help him recover from Anna's hurtful behavior as best she could.

Anna, on the other hand, didn't have a Sophie to come along and let her know there were others that cared about her. She didn't have anyone who would remind her over and over again that she was worth loving and that she just hadn't found the right person yet. No, instead, Anna continued on her merry way, trying in vain to convince everyone, including herself, that she was better off without Edward and that she was glad to be rid of him. A lie he well knew, and in his infinite wisdom, understood that Anna knew it as well. If she hadn't, she never would have come back to Chicago and to her family. They might not have been the best role models for her, but they were still her family. Anna was no Isabella, no one was, Seth chuckled to himself, but she was no Vincent either. She was just a lost girl searching for who she was. She went about it completely wrong and hurt numerous people along the way, but there was hope for her.

Seth turned his attention to the others at the table, all of whom seemed to be a loss for words.

All except Anna it appeared. "She loves him," she stated simply and really it explained everything. Not that most of the people at their table would understand such a comment, but it was the simple truth.

Vincent snorted at her _naïveté_. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

Seth could do nothing except shake his head at the poor, lost man. Well, he really kind of wanted to knee him between his legs but he figured Gideon would not be amused.

Anna rolled her eyes at Vincent and then shrugged her shoulders. Any fool could see that Edward and Isabella were obviously very much in love. She would never dare say anything out loud, but seeing him so evidently happy made her suddenly realize just how miserable he had been during their time together. She was self-aware enough to realize that she was and always had been, rather full of herself, it was just who she was, but she couldn't help but feel...a teensy bit guilty about treating him so terribly.

"You know what, Vincent, perhaps if you got that damn chip off your shoulder and pulled your head out of your ass, you might find that Edward isn't the man you think he is," Anna said surprising herself and the unseen being.

"Damn," Seth muttered to no one. He was going to have get back on his game, he told himself. All the damn humans were surprising him left and right; a fact of which left him very unsettled. _Not good_, he reprimanded himself silently. An angel that couldn't stay one step ahead, at least, of his assignment was just begging for trouble. And hell, he was having a hard enough time with Edward as it was; he sure didn't need to add any fuel to the fire.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vincent demanded harshly.

Anna scooted closer to him; she was tired of talking about and listening to talk about Edward and Isabella. Not to mention, she didn't like the uncomfortable thoughts about her own behavior in regards to Edward trying to worm their way to the forefront of her mind. "It means, baby," she said, using her pet name for him and the tone of voice she knew turned him on, "that you should concentrate on what's right in front of you." Beneath the table she trailed her fingers up and down his leg and then leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Or under or on top of you as the case may be when we get home." She slid her hand over his crotch and forced herself not to think about Edward or Isabella.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Man, do you see what I'm seeing?" Marcus chuckled at Alec as they looked in the direction of Bella and Edward.

"I do have eyes, Marcus. Of course I see it," Alec answered with a shake of his head, though if he wasn't actually looking with his own eyes, he was not sure he'd believe it.

Who the hell ever would have thought any of them would see the day when Edward laughed and smiled, and looked as downright blissfully happy as he looked tonight? He was a gambling man and he would be willing to bet that had anyone asked him the odds of that happening, he would have bet a shit-ton of money on never.

"Have you ever?" Marcus asked in an awed voice.

To which Alec immediately answered, "No."

Not that he had been around too many people as crazy in love as Bella and Edward obviously were mind you. Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice...maybe...but even they couldn't really hold a candle to his two friends. The other guys; Marcus, Emmett, and Jasper, along with a few other senior executives, liked to give him shit about Bella...out of Edward's presence of course...and were pretty relentless about it, too. He took it all in stride though, and took every bit of it with a smile.

He was an ass most of the time and never tried to say otherwise. He knew it, Em, Jasper and Marcus knew it...Edward and Bella knew it, too, but luckily for him, those select few, in addition to Rose and Alice, all accepted him for who he was. He made no apologies for it either; never had and never would. However, if he were ever lucky enough to find a woman like Bella, he'd happily agree to be whatever the hell she wanted. If said unnamed, fantasy woman wanted sweet and flirty, he'd do it. If she wanted intense and powerful, he'd do it. Hell, if she wanted romantic and sappy, he'd do that, too, though probably not as enthusiastically.

Hey, he wanted the love of a good woman as much as the next guy, but he wasn't a pansy ass.

All bets were off though if he ever found a woman like Bella, that was for damn sure. Lord help him but she was his idea of a perfect woman. As hard as it was for him to admit, he was extremely jealous of Edward and what he and Bella shared. Even before his come to Jesus meeting or whatever Edward was calling it, he was. He was well aware that Edward was a stubborn, difficult man most of the time, but even he could see through Edward's act when it came to Bella. Edward had never been comfortable letting anyone see how much Bella affected him, but he knew both of them well enough to see past all the pretended indifference on Edward's part. With Bella, he thought with a smile, it was never a question of how much she loved him...it was plain as day.

He glanced at his two friends again and thought, _Holy hell what I wouldn't give to have someone look at me like that!_

Isabella laughed softly at something Edward said to her; he could tell from where he sat that whatever it was had made her blush, and he sighed. He quickly looked around to make sure no one saw him acting like such a damn pussy and then hung his head. Just once, he thought, he'd love to have someone look at him the way Bella looked at Edward.

He reached for his martini and took a healthy swig before he looked to his left at his date for the evening. Amber was an extremely attractive woman, kind of tall, with long, wavy blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She had legs that went on for days and a body that was perfect for a runway or a bathing suit...as long as you didn't like anything to fill out a top or a bottom. In all honesty, she looked pretty much like every other woman he ever went out with. The hair or eye color might change, but that was about it.

Bella teased him mercilessly about his choice in women whenever they were all the same function and he had no doubt that tonight wouldn't be any different. He kind of brought it on himself he thought with a rueful roll of his eyes. It was hard for people to understand his and Bella's close friendship and he supposed he could see where they were coming from. They were such different people with different personalities and whatnot. However, they both respected each other immensely and both did whatever was necessary to protect Edward. Alec knew that Jasper and Marcus had been friends with Edward longer than he had, having only come to work for CP shortly before Edward took over when William passed away, but that didn't make him any less loyal than the others. He was as tenacious as a dog with a bone when it came to protecting Edward; whether it was from outside forces like Vincent...or from inside ones like Carlisle and even, at times from Edward himself; he was always on guard. He worked diligently, probably to the extreme, to ensure that both Edward and CP weren't ever put in a vulnerable position.

Because of that, he and Bella had much in common. She was always very guarded when it came to discussing her relationship with Edward, but there were times she'd open up, even if it was only a bit. He supposed it was because he maybe wasn't quite as close to Edward as the others were. He wasn't the best friend; he wasn't the brother; he didn't know him from college. He was just a guy that clicked with Edward and their friendship grew from there. Same went for himself and Bella. They just...clicked and he was more grateful for that than he could say. They didn't gossip like teenage girls but they did spend time talking about other things. Her volunteer work, which he greatly respected, her faith, which he respected even more, and her family. In turn he talked to her about the books he read, not that anyone would believe he liked to read, but he did. They talked sports because he was a huge soccer fan, and they talked about silly things like movies they liked and whether the Cubs or the White Sox were better.

He was incredibly honored, he guessed that was the right word, that he had that kind of relationship with Bella because he knew not many did. He didn't have a lot of friends either, but he considered Bella and Edward among his closest. As he looked at the two of them again, he vowed to make sure they always looked that happy. No way was he letting anyone, especially Vincent, do anything to hurt either one of them.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Em, would you stop staring at Edward and Bella? You're going to make them self-conscious," Rosalie whispered to her husband while they were eating.

"Babe, are you kidding me? A bomb could go off in this joint and I'd be willing to bet neither one of them would even notice," Emmett answered his wife with a chuckle.

Rose shook her head at him, though she couldn't really disagree with him. She'd been so afraid of Emmett getting hurt again by Edward but she was thrilled to see, at least from the looks of it, it had been for naught. She didn't doubt that Bella was the main reason for Edward's about face and she had to really give her sister-in-law credit. While Rose didn't know all the ins and outs of what Edward and Bella's marriage had been like previously, she could hazard a pretty damn good guess. For a lesser woman, they would have kicked Edward's ass and then him to the curb, but Bella was no regular woman.

She laughed softly and glanced in the direction of Edward and Bella again. "I imagine you're probably right," she agreed. "Bella looks beautiful. Remind me to ask her where she got her dress," Rose remarked and then took a sip of her champagne.

Emmett snorted and when she raised her eyebrows at him he leaned in close and whispered, "Won't do you any good, babe. Edward bought it for her, the shoes, and the earrings and bracelet, too."

"No way," Rose said incredulously.

Emmett raised his eyebrows and said, "Yes way. Ed doesn't do anything half-assed that is for sure; he never has."

Emmett was quite frankly in awe of his brother, not that that was really anything new. He'd always been right from the very beginning. He could remember like it was yesterday the first time he'd ever seen Edward. His parents had called to tell their housekeeper, Helen, that they would be home soon and Emmett chuckled softly to himself when he thought about how excited he'd been, waiting for them to arrive. He paced back and forth across their front porch, stood in the front yard tossing a baseball in the air, just watching and waiting. He recalled his grandfather even peeking out the front window from behind the curtain, too.

When his parents' car drove up their long, winding driveway, Emmett couldn't help but race across the lawn to meet the car. He remembered bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, more excited than he'd ever been in all of his nine and a half, almost ten years. The car finally came to a stop and he pushed past his parents when they got out of the car, barely even waving in their direction. He had a new brother and he wanted to see him...and he just knew, with all the fervor of an almost ten-year-old...that they would be best friends.

He yanked the back door of the car open in his excitement, and he could recall vividly how scared and unsure Edward looked sitting in the backseat with a backpack clutched tightly in his hands.

"I'm Emmett, you're my big brother now," Emmett remembered telling him as he helped, but more like pulled, Edward out of the car.

Edward had gotten out of the car and looked from their parents and then to their huge house and then back to Emmett before he quietly said, "Okay."

Emmett led Edward quickly through the house and up the stairs, not even giving Helen or William time to say hello the newest member of the family. With a flourish Emmett flung open the door to the room that was going to be Edward's. He had helped Helen pick out most everything in there so that the room would be ready when his mom and dad got back with Edward.

"My room is right across the hall," Emmett had told him as he pointed.

Edward had nodded at him and then hesitantly entered the bedroom. Emmett chuckled again when he thought about how shocked Edward had seemed about how the room was decorated. He walked to the desk that the furniture movers had put together and ran his hand across the top. He looked at the books that he and Helen had picked out on the shelf. His eyes had gotten as big as saucers when he saw the television and stereo set up on the entertainment center, complete with a bean bag chair on the floor. Emmett got an uneasy feeling when Edward narrowed his eyes as he stared at the posters on the wall and then felt really bad when his face twisted in anger when he saw the baseball glove on the bottom bunk bed.

"What's that?" Edward had asked in a shaky voice.

Emmett, being only almost ten didn't really understand what the problem was and had looked at Edward like he was stupid and said freely, "Um...a baseball glove. I thought you could play catch with me."

"I don't play baseball," Edward had told him.

Emmett recalled, even all these years later, how angry and adamantly Edward had said that and how heartbroken he had felt the next morning, when he looked up on the walls and all the baseball posters he'd picked out with such care had been ripped down.

Of course after that, Emmett never asked Edward to play baseball again, which was why now it surprised him so much to see Edward enjoying watching Jack play ball.

"Son of a bitch," Emmett muttered just loud enough for Rose to hear him.

"Em, what is it?" she asked immediately.

Emmett picked his head up and once again looked at Edward and Bella. "All this time and I've never even found out why he didn't like baseball as a kid," Emmett said almost to himself.

Rosalie sucked in a sharp breath and then laid her hand lovingly on his arm. "Babe, I have no idea what you're talking about," she told him. She heard how distressed his voice just sounded and she didn't like it...at all.

Emmett quickly told Rose what he'd just been thinking about and when he was finished he said, "Rose, how could I have gone all this time and not talked to him about his parents, his birth one's I mean?"

Emmett had always, right from the start, always considered Edward his brother and always referred to Carlisle and Esme as their parents. "I know I was just a little kid when he came to live with us and I can imagine I was a pain in the ass, but other than a few times, I can't really remember pressing him to tell me what happened to him. Some fucking brother I am," Emmett admitted painfully.

"Emmett Jackson Cullen, stop that right fucking now," Rose said vehemently. "You are not going to sit there and beat yourself up about something that happened more than twenty damn years ago. You're just...not."

Emmett reached over and picked up his wife's hand and rubbed soothing circles on her palm until she calmed down. "Rosie, I love you, but you don't have any idea how...broken," Emmett said after a moment while he searched for the right word, "Edward was when he came to live with us."

"Emmett you were ten...ten," she emphasized, "When Carlisle and Esme brought him back from Ireland. How much could you have done? If anyone is to blame for turning Edward into the man he's been up until recently, it's your parents and your grandfather. Not to mention the she-bitch over there," Rose spat out when she turned to glare at Anna.

He had to laugh at her, "Easy, babe. Glad to see you still hate her as much as ever," he said with a wink.

"And why shouldn't I? Em, you remember what he was like when that all went down. It's a wonder he even spoke to Bella when she first came to CP, much less had the balls to ask her on a date," she said with a shake of her head. "He'd been such a mess. I know he didn't really have any feelings for the skank, but to be treated that way, I don't know how he even managed to get past that when Bella came along."

"He got past it because she's Bella, Rosie. If it wasn't for her, none of us would have Edward now. I know he's given us all the same speech about a scary plane ride and his life flashing before his eyes, but really, without Bella, it wouldn't have made a difference. I know he loves me and you and the kids, and I know, even though he's got a lot of shit to work through with Mom and Dad, he loves them, too, but without her and her unconditional love, it would have been too little, too late," he told her honestly.

Rosalie sighed and then nodded her head. "You're right. I know I haven't always been fair to Edward, but that is only because he hurt you. I suppose when I stop to think about it, I can understand why Bella has always acted the way she has about Edward. She loves him and its obvious he loves her, too, and I'm sure she's seen a side of him none of us have...though he's beginning to let us in. I only hope that when the time comes for him to tell us all about what happened to him, we can finally be a real family."

"We can only hope," Emmett agreed wholeheartedly.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Soooo...how did you like those little glimpses? I have to admit, I didn't plan on flashing back to Edward and Emmett when they were so much younger, but a question on the Discussion Board sparked a thought, so there ya go. And how about Alec? I'm loving him so much! You will see him again, I promise! **

**Hope that gets you excited for Sunday's chapter! I am so excited and nervous to hear what you think of it. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek of Seth's Story I sent out with Review Replies. I know it was a bit darker than the rest of the story has been, but it has to be. **

**Now, I haven't done this in awhile and I thought this would be a perfect chance to take a moment to rec some stories for you all. I'm reading all of these and every single one of them is worth a look, I promise! **

**Truth, Lies and Alibis by eternally addicted~ FBIella and an ex-military bodyguard Edward. A psychotic killer in prison and an accomplice on the outside. It's hot, suspenseful, and will keep you guessing from the get-go. And, if you're so inclined, there is a read along on Twitter Saturday night at 8 pm cst for her story, I hope you'll check it out. Search for IndieFicPimp on Twitter and follow, you'll see the tweets and you can join right in.  
**

**The Man in Black by prettykittyartist~ I am so in love with this story! Seriously. Bella will make you laugh and probably shake your head and the mystery man known as Cash Masen, you won't be able to decide if you want to kiss him or slap him. It's chock full of sexual tension and some drama thrown in for good measure. Give her some love, I promise you won't be sorry! **

**Seeing Bella by sherryola~ If you loved Edward and the rest of the Cullen vampires in Twilight, you will adore hers even more. She's taken all the best parts of them in canon and made them totally her own and I can guarantee you will fall in love with her Bella! Read it, you'll love it. **

**Blood and Glory by drotuno~ I almost have no words for how freaking amazing this story is. Only 3 chapters in and I feel like I have been sucked into a whole new world. I swear you have never read anything like this one or one that will grab you and not let go, even when you get to the end of the chapter. Bella is as tough as nails, Edward and his crew are the reluctant hero's of this story and I'm so excited to see where this one goes. Run to this one and read with me and my girls. You will NOT be sorry! **

**Okay, there ya go! I hope you'll give them all a try and be sure to tell them I sent you! **

**I don't have a bonus to send you for reviewing, but I hope you will anyway! A 6000 word outtake 2 days before a chapter is worthy of some love isn't it? **

**See you Sunday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16.**

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**I hope you like this little peek into some of the others. Big things are about to happen so I hope you're all ready! I have a few more outtakes planned, and I'm going to go back and fill in some from the beginning chapters, too, so think about some you would like to see. **

**On we go~**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Outtake #2~ (Chapter 20)**

"Holy shit, that was fucking awesome!" Emmett exclaimed as he shook his head when Edward and Isabella turned the corner.

"Son," Carlisle chastised, though it was done with a grin a mile wide.

Emmett looked at the group and every single one of them had the same dumbstruck look on their faces. Jasper was still chuckling; Alec looked like a proud Papabear; Rose was sporting a very amused smirk, and his mom looked like she was about to start clapping or start the wave.

"What, Dad? That was amazing! Whoever would have thought our Bella had it in her to take on ole' Vinny boy like that?" Emmett asked, still laughing.

"Well, on that note, I am taking your mother home. I'm sure I'll see you Monday at the office," Carlisle said as he stepped forward to give Rosalie a kiss on the cheek then hugged his son quickly before taking a quick glance around at the group. "I have no doubt you all have plenty to talk about for the rest of the evening," he said with a wink and then turned and led Esme away.

When his parents were out of earshot, Emmett turned back toward the others and said, "Let's grab some drinks at the bar down the street. I don't know about you, but I want to toast my bad-ass sister-in-law."

The group all agreed and started heading toward the bar. Alec and Amber were behind everyone and after a few brief and to the point words, Alec put her in a cab and then went inside to meet the rest of his friends. He'd known from the get-go that Amber most definitely was not for him, but he'd needed a date for the evening and she had been more than willing to be seen with him, so it was a win-win for them both, even if things weren't going to work out between them.

His mind quickly went back over his conversation with Bella and he smiled to himself. He knew there was someone out there for him; he just hoped she was a lot like his friend. If she was, he was one lucky son of a bitch..._even if she had a temper that rivaled Bella's_, he thought with a chuckle.

By the time he found the others, there was already a pitcher of beer on the table and a glass ready and waiting for him. He smirked at every last one of them when he noticed there was only one glass, indicating everyone's correct assumption that he would be alone by the time he arrived.

"You all can kiss my fucking ass," he said with a grin before taking a long drink of the cold beer.

"Alec, my man, Amber didn't stand a chance," Jasper said with a shake of his head.

Alec took his jacket off and noticed it smelled like Bella; a fact which made him sigh. He turned to the rest of the group, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Ah, win some, lose some."

He tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing but when he caught Rose's eye and she rolled her eyes back at him, he figured he didn't pull it off quite as well as he'd hoped. "Yes, Rose?" he asked her, knowing full well she was going to say what she thought, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

Rose looked at Alec and took a moment to decide if she should say what was on the tip of her tongue. She looked around the table and realized the group of them were as close as family, even Marcus and Camille. She was well aware of the close relationship Bella had with Alec and there was a part of her, albeit a very small one, that was jealous of that. Oh, she knew if she ever needed someone to talk to, she had her pick of people to choose from, but it wasn't in her nature to allow herself to be that close to someone...and honestly, she regretted that was the case for a number of reasons. First, it would be nice to have that kind of relationship with someone outside of Emmett. She supposed she could look at her friendship with Alice that way, but it wasn't really the same. She adored Alice, but for much the same reason as Bella didn't talk to Alice about much past superficial things, Rose didn't either. There were the moms of Jack's friends, but those were only casual relationships at best as well.

Second, she really wished it was herself that shared that relationship with Bella. It would have been so nice to have the bond that was obvious between Alec and Bella. She knew she was mostly to blame for the distance between them, but she very much hoped that things would change for them as well. She had always been so fiercely protective of Emmett that she had allowed her feelings of resentment and anger at Edward to cloud her willingness to get too close to Bella as well. They loved each other sure, they were family after all, and they were close, but she admitted sadly to herself, there was so much that could be improved upon.

She grinned at Alec though, and said matter-of-factly, "If you didn't compare every woman you went out with to Bella, you'd probably be able to find someone who you could actually date for more than a week or two."

Alec had taken a drink of his beer, a huge mistake on his part, because as soon as the words Rose spoke registered in his mind, he started choking when he tried to disagree with her. It took a few moments, a few moments the others at the table heartily enjoyed judging from the way everyone was laughing at him, before he could finally catch his breath.

"Fuckers," he muttered at the whole lot of them when he glared at each of them in turn.

"Dude, you can't even try to deny that shit," Marcus said as he reached over and slapped his friend on the back. "You think Bella hung the moon, and we all know it."

He shrugged his shoulders figuring there was no point in even trying to deny it. "Can you blame me? Did you see what she did tonight? Not just with Vincent, though that was fucking incredible...but just...everything," he said as he shook his head in awe.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as he leaned forward on his elbows.

Alec gazed at him, trying to decide how much to share of the conversation he had with Bella before they went into the restaurant. He would never, ever betray her confidence, but he knew that the others hadn't realized everything Bella had been holding inside.

He mimicked Jasper's position and sat forward, looking around the table. "She's scared," he said quietly and with a heavy heart.

Immediately Emmett's heart and stomach twisted painfully and he curled his fingers into tight fists. "What the hell for? Bella has to know Vincent can't do anything to her; we'd all kill him before we let him hurt her," he said in a menacing tone.

No fucking way he'd ever let anything happen to Bella, he vowed to himself.

Alec chuckled as he remembered vividly the Italian temper she displayed in regards to both Edward and Vincent. No, none of them needed to worry about her being afraid of someone like Vincent.

"She's not afraid of Vince, Em," Alec said. "If anything, Vince will be constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure Bella isn't right there." He stopped talking for a moment while he played their conversation again in his head, frowning as he recalled how afraid and worried she'd sounded about Edward.

"Alec, what the hell is going on?" Emmett demanded as he tried to not let his imagination get the best of him.

Deciding he'd just go ahead and lay it all on the table, Alec forged ahead. Besides, it really concerned all of them anyway. "I don't know about the rest of you, but over the past month and half or so I've been so focused and concerned about Edward and all the changes I've seen in him, I've forgotten all about Bella," he said and watched as six sets of eyes widened in surprise and then six heads hung down as they all recognized what he'd said was true.

Camille wasn't as close to them all even though she had been dating Marcus for more than a year now, but even she had been touched by the changes in Edward. For the rest of them, Alec was pretty sure their faces looked exactly like his had just a short while ago.

"Son of a bitch," Emmett muttered and sighed when he felt Rose's hand rub his shoulder.

"Yep, tell me about it," Alec agreed and took another drink of his beer.

Jasper watched Alec for a few minutes and he could tell there was more he wasn't saying. He liked to give Alec shit about Bella, just like the rest of them, but he knew for certain that Alec would do just about anything for Edward, and for Bella...he would walk though fire if she needed him to.

"There's more," Jasper said simply and then waited.

Alec nodded and then sat back in his chair. He ran his hands through his hair while he debated quickly about what to say. "Bella is scared of Edward going back to how he was before...whatever it was happened to him. I know none of you believe that plane ride story any more than I do, though I'm sure it played a part in it, but like I told Bella earlier, it doesn't really matter. Jasper, Emmett," he said as he looked at his two friends, "maybe he's told you more...maybe not and it's none of my business, but I realized as I watched the two of them all night tonight, that Bella has really had to deal with a lot of shit."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in a somewhat anxious tone of voice.

Sighing, Alec blew out a breath and then looked at her. "Look, let's be fucking honest here, okay? I love Edward as much as the rest of you, but with the exception of a very few times over the past few years, he's been a miserable son of a bitch. He's stubborn, opinionated...and the most difficult person, man or woman, I've ever known. Day in and day out, Bella has stood by his side, just waiting for him to be the Edward he is now. Did you all see her tonight?" he asked rhetorically, because he didn't wait for anyone to answer him before he went on. "She worked that room like a fucking pro and didn't falter one time. She was poised, confident, and charming as hell. Edward has never put her on display like she was tonight, and she sailed through like she's been doing it for years."

He took another drink of his beer and shook his head before glancing around the table. "I know Edward probably didn't even realize what he was doing because he's been so happy and he's proud of her, as he should be, but for anyone else, tonight could have been a fucking disaster. Anna...Vincent...on top of meeting and networking with some pretty fucking powerful people...and Bella didn't even bat an eye.

"I mean think about it, guys," Alec said as he tried to catch up to all the thoughts flying through his mind. "Edward does this complete one-eighty attitude-wise, we stick her in charge of a project with Emmett, something she's never done before, and then she has to deal with Anna Davenport and Vincent Sinclair of all people, and at the same fucking time, keep a smile plastered on her face and act like she has everything under control. I don't know about any of the rest of you, but I for damn sure know I haven't asked her how she was handling things over the past few weeks...not once."

"Ah, hell," Jasper and Emmett groaned at almost the same time and Rose just pursed her lips and shook her head.

Alec noticed it all and felt like shit for making them feel bad, but they needed to know. "I know it, and we all know she'd never complain or say anything or make us feel bad because that's who she is, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked and felt like complete shit.

Alec waited a moment before he answered. He knew Bella seemed okay after they had talked and when she and Edward walked away after the confrontation with Vince, she sure as hell seemed perfectly fine but he had a really bad feeling there were many things bubbling beneath the surface, just waiting to come out at the slightest crack.

"She seems to be," he said evasively.

"Alec, damn it, if you know something, you need to tell us. I know you and Bella talk more than the rest of us do, but if something is going on that we need to know about, you need to tell us," Jasper said in a tense tone.

_Jesus, he was a fucking asshole_, Jasper berated himself silently. It seemed that just like everyone else, he'd been so caught up in Edward and the changes in his friend, that he'd forgotten all about Bella. He knew better than anyone, even Emmett, just how closed off Edward had been and how much different he was now. He was there, every step of the way as William pushed and manipulated; he was there when Anna used and took advantage...he was there when Sophie tried and failed. He was there when Carlisle and Esme held back and he was most definitely there when Bella came into his life like a wish and prayer and knocked him flat on his arrogant ass.

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he remembered how hard Edward had tried, right from the get-go, to not let Bella affect him...not that it worked at all. She totally threw his entire world off-center and it was obvious to him as well as to just about everyone else just how taken Edward was with her. She was everything his friend needed and then some and there wasn't a day that went by that Jasper didn't thank whatever power was out there...up there...for her presence in Edward's life...and really in all of their lives.

Her presence, he wholeheartedly believed, had saved Edward. Metaphorically speaking he supposed, but it was likely literal as well. When Anna had betrayed him, and then William died leaving him in charge, Edward was barely keeping himself above water. He had completely shut down and was only going through the motions of living. There were no smiles, no laughter, and for damn sure no happiness. Whatever had happened to Edward when he was younger had manifested itself into some sort of anchor that Edward couldn't free himself from...at least until Bella came along.

Now, after standing by Edward's side, loving him unconditionally, she was struggling, or so Alec thought and his heart...hurt for her. Jasper knew without a doubt that everything that Alec had told them thus far was the truth. He knew how close Alec was to Bella and knew that for Alec to mention anything meant he was worried. Alec just didn't do that...ever. In all the time Edward and Bella had been married, Alec had never once talked about a conversation he'd had with Bella.

He quickly recalled a conversation he'd had with Edward shortly after he and Bella had returned from their honeymoon:

_**Flashback~ **_

_"Doesn't that bother you?" Jasper had asked him after a meeting when he watched Bella and Alec walk out together and he could hear them make plans to have lunch. _

_Edward had sighed as he watched them walk out of the door and the look on his face could only be described as one of regret. There wasn't a trace of the jealousy Jasper had expected...not one bit. "Not in the way you would think," Edward had told him quietly; so quietly Jasper barely heard him. _

_"Ed?" Jasper questioned. _

_Edward had walked to the windows and he stood staring out over the Chicago skyline. He didn't say anything for a few minutes; he just kept staring, until finally he began. "I still can't believe she married me," he had scoffed and shook his head. Jasper watched as he stared at the ring on his finger, tilting it toward the sunlight as the light bounced off it. "I don't have any idea what I'm doing, Jasper." _

_"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as he sat down on the sofa in the office. _

_Edward had turned around and leaned back against the windows, crossing his arms across his chest and crossing his ankles. He shrugged his shoulders at him, but Jasper wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. Obviously he needed to talk, though it was certainly something that Jasper wasn't all that used to, even after all the time they'd been friends. _

_"Edward, talk to me. What's going on?" Jasper asked when Edward didn't talk for a few minutes. _

_Jasper waited and watched Edward run a hand through his hair and heard it when he groaned in frustration. "I'm going to hurt her, I know I am, and I fucking hate that."_

_"Why? How?" _

_"I love Isabella, let me start out saying that. I love her so much it drives me crazy and scares the ever-living shit out of me at the same time. The moment I saw her I knew she was the one...though I have no fucking idea what that even means. All I knew, know, is that I couldn't and can't live without her. That being said, I don't know the first damn thing about being a husband, and I sure as hell don't know anything about being a good one. I don't know how to act, I don't know if I can make her happy, and I don't know how to fucking even live with someone," he said with a shaky voice. _

_"Jas, you know how things were with Anna. I came and went as I damn well pleased and didn't even bother with letting her know when I was going to be out of town most of the time. Isabella doesn't deserve that, but I don't know how to act any other way. I bought her the house in Evanston so she could make it our home, but the sad thing is...I'm fucking scared to be there, alone with her. How fucking pathetic is that?"_

_Jasper shook his head at his best friend, though it was only because he was at a complete loss as to what to say to him. Not only that, what he'd just said to him was probably the most Edward had ever opened up and told him since they'd been friends. He didn't really understand what was causing Edward so much distress but it was obvious he was almost falling apart he was so upset._

_"Edward, I don't understand," he said hesitantly. _

_He was in really uncharted waters, he just hoped he didn't say anything to make Edward feel worse than he already did. _

_"You asked me a minute ago if seeing Isabella and Alec talking and leaving together to have lunch bothered me and I'm not lying when I say no. First off, I know without a shadow of a doubt that Isabella loves me...I still don't understand why, but that's not really the point. Second, I trust Alec and I know he would never do anything that would be...misconstrued. More importantly, she needs him," he said and sounded somewhat uncomfortable at the admission. _

_Jasper opened his mouth to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue, but was stopped when Edward raised his hand to stop him. "As fucking hard and downright wrong this is going to be to admit, I'm going to say it anyway...Alec gives her something I can't...something I don't know how to do."_

_"Edward, what in the hell are you talking about?" Jasper asked, getting more aggravated by the second. _

_"Look, do you think this is easy for me?" Edward raised his voice and asked sharply. "Do you think I like knowing I can't talk to my own wife because I'm too fucking scared? Do you think..." Edward said pitifully, "that I like knowing that I have to be grateful that she has Alec to talk to because if she didn't, she wouldn't have anyone? Do you think," he asked in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, "I like going to bed every damn night afraid to go to sleep because I keep waiting for her to realize she made a mistake?" _

_"Edward, man, I...I don't know what to say," Jasper said. He was completely and totally at a loss for words. "Isabella does love you, I know she does. I'm sure..." he started to say but was cut off by Edward's snort. _

_"I know she does, too, but what if it's not enough?" he asked and then turned to look back out the window._

_Jasper watched him for a bit and that was the last time he and Edward ever talked about Isabella or Alec in such a way. _

_**End of Flashback~ **_

While Jasper was quickly taking a trip down memory lane, the others at the table were all lost in thought as well.

Finally, Alec cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention back to the present. "Look, I don't know if this means anything or not...or if it's something to be concerned about but...do any of you know what Edward's plans are for CP if anything were to happen to him? No offense, Em, but we all know you don't want to be in charge. Carlisle has made it abundantly clear where he stands on the company and well, between me, Marcus, and Jasper, we could do it...but it's not our place. I won't speak for the two of them, but I love CP as much, if not more, than the rest of you, and even I know it needs to stay in the Cullen family. If that is to be the case...you all know that only leaves one person to be in charge if something was to happen to Edward, right?"

"Holy shit," Emmett muttered.

He never really stopped to think about what would happen if something happened to Edward and the reality of what Alec was implying hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach rolled when he realized how close they all came to having this discussion be a matter-of-fact instead of just a hypothetical if Edward's story about a scary plane ride was to be believed. And..based on his brother's actions over the past few weeks, Emmett was convinced that even though he suspected there were other things at play, that plane ride had served as a hell of a wake up call for Edward.

"Isabella," Jasper said quietly and everyone turned to look at him.

Alec tipped his head back and drank the rest of his beer in one long gulp and when he set his empty glass on the table he said, "Yep, Isabella."

Marcus whistled lowly and shook his head, though he wasn't disagreeing with Alec or Jasper. He was shocked as hell that none of them had really pondered this scenario, but really, why would they have? Edward was a young guy, in great health, and it wasn't something you normally thought about on a day to day basis. He supposed they should have, especially since they were all such skilled businessmen, but he was pretty sure the main reason none of them had ever brought it up was because no one liked to think about their own mortality.

"I can't fucking believe I never thought of that," Jasper said angrily. "I mean, I'm his damn lawyer for God's sake."

"Jazzy," Alice said quietly as she reached for his hand.

There was nothing Alice Whitlock hated more than seeing her Jasper upset...especially when he was upset with himself.

"Sugar...no. I should already have a plan in place in case something ever happened to Edward. I mean, of course the company would stay in the family and because everyone here at this table makes up the majority of the Executive Board, there is little chance an outside person could come in and do anything...but it's not impossible. Can you imagine what would happen if say, someone like Vincent Sinclair, swooped in and got his hooks into Cullen Publishing while we tried to figure out who to run it if anything happened to Edward? No fucking way in hell I'd ever let that happen mind you, but we all know he'd try. Shit, just imagine if something had happened to Edward on that plane ride all those weeks ago," he said and then shivered at the thought.

Rose had been listening carefully to the discussion, all the while fighting her own feelings of guilt. Those thoughts that she'd had before about being grateful Emmett hadn't been groomed by his grandfather to run Cullen Publishing rose back to the surface again. Just thinking about what it would be like if hers and Emmett's positions were reversed with Isabella's and Edward's made her wrap her arms tight around her stomach. There was no way in hell she would ever...EVER...be able to be in charge of a company as large and powerful as CP, not in a million years.

However, after thinking about what Alec had said about Isabella's handling of the evening as well as the masterful job she had done of knocking Vincent Sinclair down a peg or ten, she had no doubt that Isabella could do it, if she had to. Not only that, as a woman that was also married to a Cullen, she had no doubt if, God forbid, anything ever happened to Edward, Isabella would see it as her duty to Edward to ensure that CP went on without him.

"So who gets to be the lucky one that gets to bring this up to Edward?" Emmett asked as he looked from person to person around the table.

"Well, my friend, since you happen to share the same last name as Edward and the same name as the company, my vote is for you," Alec said with a smirk and then laughed when Emmett blanched when he realized Alec was serious.

"Shit," Emmett hissed and then shook his head. "You know he's not going to want to talk about this...not one fucking bit."

"Of course he's not," Rose answered immediately. She knew that Emmett needed to be the one to broach the subject...and really, in her opinion, it was the least he could do.

"Babe," Emmett whined and Rose smiled at him but then narrowed her lovely blue eyes.

"Em, you're his brother, so it needs to come from you. Do you not think Isabella should be named as his successor?" she questioned. Her stomach twisted as she fought the opposing thoughts in her mind. She greatly hoped that he said he did want her to take over for Edward...but then again, all that guilt she felt continued to fester.

Emmett sat back in his chair and stared at his wife for a few moments before he turned and gazed at his friends. "After watching her hand Vincent's ass to him on a silver platter, I have no doubt in hell that Bella can handle pretty much anything that came her way. Obviously she's inexperienced, but we'd all be right by her side if the time ever came and she needed us. I sure as hell don't like thinking about the sudden demise of my brother, but life is full of unknowns, so it's better to be safe than sorry."

"I think it would go a long way to easing Edward's mind if you tell him that we are all fully, one hundred fucking percent, on board with Isabella being named his successor," Marcus told Emmett. "He needs to know that we all think that not only does she deserve to be, but that we all believe she is more than capable of handling the job. After watching her tonight, I don't have any doubts at all that she has what it takes to run CP if it ever came down to it."

"Alec, is there anything else?" Jasper asked with a hint of trepidation.

"I'm not sure, Jas. I'll feel better once Edward realizes what needs to be done, but I have a bad feeling that whatever high the two of them have been on is about to come crashing down to the ground. I only hope that Edward realizes how much it will hurt Bella if he goes back to the way things were," Alec said quietly.

"Well," Jasper said as he slapped the top of the table, "We'll just have to make sure we're all there to help, in whatever way we can if they need us. Let's just hope they don't."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**So? What did you think about all that? Remember what I've promised from the get-go okay? Things are going to get rocky for a bit, but I do give you my word we'll have a HEA! **

**Hope that gets you excited for Sunday's chapter! I am so excited and nervous to hear ****what you think of it. **

**I wanted to take a moment to rec some stories for you all. I'm reading all of these and every single one of them is worth a look, I promise! A HUGE thank you to the fabulous Drotuno for the awesome rec she gave TGG on her latest posting yesterday! Thank you so much for the shout out BB! Love ya! If you aren't reading her story, Blood and Glory...what are you waiting for? It's one of the best things out there and Mercward is hotter than hell! Her Bella is pretty kick-ass, too!  
**

**Prey For The Wicked by: Aleeab4u~ Not only is she my beta and friend, she is, without a doubt, my favorite author in all of the fandom. Many of you know my insane love for her story Falling Beyond Redemption, but Prey is climbing right along side it. If you like your Edward as a dark, brooding, intense vampire...then this story is definitely for you! It's only 3 chapters in, so you have plenty of time to catch up. I guarantee, this one will suck you in right from the very first word. Warning, this vampire story is most assuredly for adults! **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6785758/1/**

**shine by: Tianiichan ~ This in an AH story with a Bella you will absolutely adore and an Edward that will keep you guessing. It's only a few chapters in as well and takes place in Seattle. Our Edward is a member of a band called...Shine...but there is a history between him and Bella, one that he's not even aware of as of yet. There is some angst brewing but the storyline is great and her character development is amazing. Give this one a try, I promise you won't be sorry! **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6716187/2/shine**

**Addicted by: lizzylilyrose~ This story is full of so many twists and turns, I promise it will be all you can do to figure out which way is up. There is something very different about Edward and he is intense, sexy as all get out, and very, very confusing. Bella is snarky and feisty and definitely no shrinking violet. If you like your story full of mystery, a plot that will keep you engaged right from the beginning...not to mention some pretty hot lemons, be sure to check this one out! **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6469268/1/Addicted**

**I hope you'll give them all a try! Be sure to let them know I sent you! **

**Please be sure to let me know what you thought of this one...and the bonus scene you got on Wednesday, too, okay? I would love to know what you think of the extra points of view. **

**See you Sunday with the next chapter. Be sure to have tissues handy! **

**Hugs and Happy Friday!**

**Erin~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16.**

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**There is a banner that goes with this outtake on the blog made by the lovely lizzylilyrose. Please take a look at it! I love it! Thanks Lizzy 3!**

**~*~Tissue Warning~*~**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**The Greatest Gift Outtake~ Seth's Story (Fandom Against Domestic Violence)**

**by: les16**

**Ireland - 1846**

"Seth Patrick McNamara!" Fiona McNamara hollered at her son as he pushed his sister, Claire, on the swing outside their home.

"Sorry, Claire, duty calls," Seth told his younger sister and ruffled her hair.

Fiona and Sean McNamara lived in a tiny stone and mud cabin on a plot of land owned by a wealthy Protestant family. The McNamara's were luckier than most in that they had a small stone fireplace inside their home, which was most welcome during the difficult, harsh winters Ireland had. They were also lucky in that their landowners were, for the most part, fair people. As long as Sean and Seth worked the land and harvested the potatoes, they were usually left alone. It was much more than many others were granted and they felt extremely fortunate to have a home with a bit of heat.

Seth turned and waved at his sister, feeling a tug at his heart. She was so beautiful, even at fourteen-years-old. Seth knew it wouldn't be long now until she was married and starting her own family, as was the custom among their people. Seth wished things were going to be different for her, but with the future looking as bleak as it did, he didn't have much hope.

"Sorry, Ma," Seth said apologetically as he stood in front of her.

Claire McNamara was the spitting image of her mother. Both had long, wavy red hair, a smattering of freckles across their noses, and eyes as green as the fields of Ireland.

"Ah, 'tis okay, my boy. Now, run along and go help your father. Supper will be ready soon and there is still much to do before it gets dark," Fiona told her son after giving him a kiss on the cheek. While Seth needed to go help Sean in the fields, she felt sad at having to stop him from paying attention to Claire. Their bond was so strong and during these trying times, their spending time together seemed to be the only respite from the endless desperation that seemed to permeate the air around them.

The potato famine had begun the year before, but thankfully so far their area of Ireland had been spared. Things were still very difficult and there wasn't much food, but there was enough. Sean and Seth were knowledgeable farmers and had thus far been able to keep the crops going. How much longer they would be able to do so remained to be seen, but Fiona prayed every day that somehow their luck would hold out.

Even though the times were trying and full of the unknown, the McNamara house was full of love and peace. Sean and Fiona felt especially blessed to have two such wonderful children. Claire did all the washing and took care of the animals while Fiona did the cleaning and the tending to their own garden. Seth was any parent's dream...hardworking, obedient, and loyal. Like parents throughout all of time, both Fiona and Sean wished for a better life for both their children. Claire seemed perfectly content to stay in their small village, marry, and have a family of her own. Seth, on the other hand, had stars in his eyes.

He could read and write; something most other young men his age couldn't do. Fiona had been taught to read and write by a wealthy estate owner's wife many years ago. It was practically unheard of in that day and age, but Fiona was extremely grateful and made sure she taught each of her children how to do both. If their family could somehow endure the trying times, Fiona hoped that Seth would leave for Dublin where the opportunities for smart, hardworking young men were plentiful.

Seth turned back one last time, and waved to both his sister and mother before he went to go find his father. He loved his family, he really did, but he didn't want to be a farmer. He wanted an adventure, he wanted to explore the world...he wanted to leave their small village and see what else was out there. Of course, leaving home meant leaving his parents and sister, more than likely never to return. He wanted to take one Kathleen Madigan and go away.

Seth's heart stuttered when he thought of the beautiful girl he had feelings for. So far they hadn't had much opportunity to spend any considerable amount of time together. Walks through the fields and escorting her home after Mass on Sundays had been all they could manage, but Seth wished it were more.

Kathleen was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even more beautiful than his mother and sister, and he thought they looked like the Greek goddesses his mother had read to him about. She had long dark hair, so dark it was almost black. Her eyes were dark brown, but had flecks of gold in them, a fact he'd noticed when they'd shared their first kiss not long ago. He felt like he could stare into her eyes for days on end, but his favorite thing about her was...her voice. They had spent a few treasured, stolen afternoons, when his father had to go into town to take care of business, sitting beneath a tree, while she read to him. Her voice sounded like what he imagined an angel's would sound like. He went to bed every night dreaming of her, and her voice was always the last thing he heard before he went to sleep.

As he walked toward the field to meet his father, he couldn't help but remember the last afternoon they'd spent together, the one where they'd shared their first kiss.

_**Flashback~**_

_"Seth?" Kathleen asked as she laid the book down on the ground beside her._

_"Yes?" he answered sleepily. Between her voice, her fingers in his hair, and the warm sun, he was as relaxed as he could ever remember being._

_Kathleen smiled down at him, staring into his very blue eyes. He was so handsome. He made her heart beat faster and made her stomach have a funny, fluttery feeling. She wasn't supposed to be with him without a chaperone, she knew that, but the temptation to spend an afternoon with him by herself was just too much to resist. Her father had gone into town to meet with the other farmers and her mother was helping a neighbor, so she had sneaked away so she could be with him._

_"Do you think we'll ever be able to leave this place? To go to Dublin or England and start a life together?" she asked him._

_She wanted it. Lord help her, she wanted it. She would miss her Ma and her Da, but there was a whole world out there and she knew Seth wanted to go explore it. She wanted to go with him because the thought of him leaving her made her sadder than she could put into words. Seth was so good, so big and strong, and he deserved a better life than what they had here in their tiny village._

_Seth sat up from his place on her lap and put an arm around her and held her close. It was the first time they'd been so intimate, but he couldn't help it. Kathleen knew she shouldn't act in such a way, it wasn't proper, but at the time she didn't care._

_"Ah, Kathleen. We will, I promise. We'll leave and I'll find a job. We'll get married and buy a house and all of this will just seem like a distant memory," he assured her._

_His voice sounded so strong, so confident, that Kathleen couldn't help but melt against him in relief. That he wanted to take her with him, was the first thing she told herself...followed very closely by the fact that he'd just said they'd get married one day._

_Seth sat in a stunned silence for a moment once he'd registered what he just said. Not that he didn't mean it, because he surely did, but he knew it was way too soon to be talking about things like running away together...and getting married. He wanted it, so very badly, but he knew that he couldn't leave his family with the way things were right now. It was a wonderful dream...but for right now that was all it could be._

_He felt her scoot closer to him beneath his arm and his stomach tied itself in nervous knots. He turned just so and laid a hand along her cheek. He'd never felt for anyone the way he felt for her and he was afraid of losing her. "Can I kiss you?" he asked as he stared into her gold-flecked, deep brown eyes and when he heard her tiny gasp of surprise followed by a blush on her cheeks, he was afraid he'd made a mistake. It wasn't until he saw her little pink tongue dart out and slide along her bottom lip and she'd nodded her head, that he smiled and said a quick prayer of thanks._

_Seth leaned forward and bent his head down and slowly lowered his lips to hers. They both stared, wide-eyed as their lips touched for the first time. Her lips were so soft...was the first thought that flooded his mind, followed immediately by the thought that they tasted sweet as well, like the wild blackberries that grew in the fields. Their mouths molded against the other and he brushed his against hers a few times, trying so very hard to resist the urge to swipe his tongue across them. He could feel her heart beat wildly against his chest and he was positive she could hear his thumping as well...it sounded so loud in his own ears._

_When they finally had to break away, each panting heavily to regain their breath, they each smiled at one another. They were falling in love...if they hadn't already...and it was sweet and innocent...and the only bright spot in an otherwise very bleak existence._

_"That was," Kathleen breathed out as she placed her hand over her still rapidly beating heart._

_"The most amazing kiss ever," Seth finished with a wide, very satisfied smile._

_I kissed her, Seth chanted to himself in his head. And I hope we do that again soon!_

_"Oh, Seth," Kathleen said softly as she stared at the man that could easily steal her heart._

_"I promise you, Kathleen, we'll find a way to be together," he vowed before he scooted back and wrapped an arm around her. They sat for hours underneath the tree, each lost in their own thoughts...each praying that somehow, someway, things would get better and their dreams could come true._

_**End of Flashback~ **_

Though the time they lived in was fraught with death and despair, somehow it seemed better whenever they were together. Seth was unsure of what would happen and in all honesty the prospects looked incredibly dismal, but it didn't keep him from praying every night that somehow, someway they'd be able to escape together and begin a new life.

"Seth, my boy," Sean called to his son as he approached. Seth put all thoughts of distant lands, brighter futures, and a girl with long, dark hair and eyes in the back of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Hello, Da. I'm sorry I'm late, I was with Claire," Seth said immediately when he reached his father.

Sean chuckled at his son's apology. How could he begrudge the boy from spending time with his sister? Even more than Fiona, Sean wished that things were different for his son. He knew how unfair it was to expect him to stay and help the family, but there wasn't any choice. Their landowner's were fair people to be sure, but if the crops weren't tended to they would all pay the price. Sean heard the stories of the death and despair that spread throughout the countryside and he frantically prayed every night that his family would be spared.

"'Tis okay, Seth. Your sister needs you, too," Sean answered his son and then handed him the spade so they could till the dirt.

It was late March and it was time to plant the potatoes that would sustain them through the long, cold winter months...but of course that meant making it through the end of summer first. The potatoes weren't harvested until late September and with the famine spreading the way it was, Sean could only hope and pray that the blight that plagued the neighboring villages didn't spread to theirs. The planting went as scheduled and Sean and Seth kept careful watch over their landowner's crop. Each day Sean worriedly and obsessively checked the plants, praying fervently that the black spots that meant the crop would fail wouldn't appear.

Unfortunately, Sean's worries came to fruition and their crop was destroyed, leaving them with next to little or no food for the four of them. Sean and Seth tried to fish, tried to do whatever they could to provide enough food for them to eat, but it was sporadic at best. Fiona and Claire resorted to begging for food, but since there were so many people going hungry...there just wasn't enough food to go around.

Everyday it seemed like more and more people were suffering and it wasn't unusual to see entire families laying dead on the side of the road where they'd tried to beg for food. The workhouses spread throughout the countryside were full to capacity, but there wasn't enough work nor enough food to go around. People were dying at an alarming rate and a day didn't go by that word didn't spread of some neighbor or friend that had passed away...including Kathleen and her family. Seth knew things were bad for her and her family, but he couldn't do anything to help her. It was all he could do to try to watch over his own family. It was unbearably cruel to think about her suffering, as he knew she was, but he was completely at a loss to do anything for her. She died and he never even got to say goodbye.

Seth was too heartbroken, too angry to do anything with that news except not think about her. All of his hopes and dreams died with the girl with the long dark hair and the voice of an angel.

One night, as Seth lay on his tiny pallet on the floor, he heard his Da and Ma whispering in anguished voices.

"Sean, I'm so scared," he heard his mother say softly and he could tell she was crying.

"My love, I know. I'm afraid, too, but there just isn't anything we can do. We just have to hope and pray that if we don't survive that Seth can somehow find a way to keep Claire safe and alive until this terrible time has passed. He loves her so much, he'll do whatever he has to, to protect her," Sean tried to assure his wife.

Sean knew he and Fiona would die, there just didn't seem to be any hope that they wouldn't. All he wanted was for Seth and Claire to survive, to be able to live long, happy lives. It was unfair, he knew, to expect Seth to do so much, but he didn't have a choice. Once he was gone, all his precious daughter would have was her big brother.

"At least they will have each other when we die," Fiona said softly, acknowledging that she understood as well their chances of survival were minimal at best. "I hope they don't forget us," she whispered again.

Seth wanted to yell and scream as he listened to his parents resign themselves to their fate, but he didn't...couldn't. He vowed to himself as he laid there in their small house that he would do whatever it took to keep Claire safe and he would ensure that she survived...no matter what.

As fall turned to winter...Sean and Fiona McNamara both died of hunger leaving Seth to take care of an ailing Claire. Why Seth was spared he didn't know; he supposed it was so he could take care of his little sister. He would go days and days without eating, giving Claire whatever little food he'd managed to scrounge up. He spent most nights holding a constant vigil over her shriveling body, praying for some miracle to help them make it through.

Watching his parents slowly die was torture and Seth was positive he'd never survive watching his adored sister go through the same thing. Night after night, day after day he constantly kept watch over her. He found himself in a never-ending state of despair, not knowing what to do. His father, as he lay dying, barely conscious, begged him to watch over Claire, to protect her and Seth promised he would.

Somehow, Seth was sure through the grace of God, they managed to hang on until things got a bit better. He was able to find work building the stone roads that started to appear throughout the rural parts of Ireland. It was hard, back-breaking work, and he'd work ten to twelve hours a day for mere pennies, barely enough to buy some cornmeal, but it was better than nothing. He hated leaving Claire alone, day after day, but he had no choice. He didn't know how else to take care of her and it was all he could do.

As the famine slowly began to recede, what Seth feared would happen, finally did. Their landowners, having decided that growing potatoes was just too risky, decided to plant fields of wheat and ordered Seth and Claire to leave. Having no choice, they left, forced to live in a workhouse. They were separated...as was the rule, and days would go by before they could see one another. Sundays were the only day they were allowed to see each other until one Sunday, Claire didn't come. Nor the next or the next.

Once he was informed that Claire died, having contracted typhus, Seth became a different person.

Gone was the young man with visions of a better life...one he would share with Kathleen and their children. In his place was a bitter, broken, and angry man who spent every day cursing the God that had taken his family and his new love. He found work in Dublin, working long hours for pennies a day. Food was still scarce and he barely made enough to keep himself somewhat fed. Angry and alone, Seth slowly succumbed to the vices that surrounded him and the other men. Gambling, fighting, ladies of the night...all things that Seth never envisioned would be a part of his everyday life.

Unbeknownst to him, Gideon and his mentor, Samuel, were watching from their world far away. The angels had been watching Seth for quite some time now, and his plunge into despair was agonizing to watch. As angels it was always so difficult to watch the pain and suffering of humans, even ones that were destined to join their world one day as Seth was.

"Samuel, how much longer must we wait before we help him? He's losing faith, losing himself," Gideon cried helplessly. Gideon had been chosen to watch over Seth and it was hard for Samuel to watch Gideon struggle with the waiting they had to endure.

Samuel floated next to Gideon and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My friend, you know we cannot interfere. We have to wait. Don't lose faith, Gideon. He will need you to guide him. It will be up to you to help him find his way back from the dark he has fallen into."

"What if I can't bring him back? What if he won't listen?" Gideon questioned nervously.

"Then that is his choice. You know how this works, Gideon. Seth's sacrifices to try to save his family have warranted him a chance to become one of us...but it will be his choice and his choice alone," Samuel reminded his young protégé.

"He's so good but he's so lost and so alone now," Gideon said sadly as they watched Seth drunkenly walk through the alley back to the workhouse.

"You'll know when the time is right, believe me. I know it seems unfair my friend, but it is the way it must be," the elder angel said patiently.

It was so hard to watch the pain and suffering of humans, especially ones as inherently good as Seth was. Losing his parents and then to have Claire taken so unexpectedly from him had practically destroyed him, but he was still trying to find his way back. Samuel was sure of it. Seth had so many opportunities to turn his back on his true self and hadn't yet. Samuel believed there was still good buried inside of Seth, hidden beneath the layers of hurt and bitterness he wore like armor.

"You have to have faith, Gideon," Samuel told him again and then let him be.

Gideon knew that, but it was so hard and so painful to watch...and wait.

However, Gideon didn't have to wait long.

A few short weeks later, after Seth gambled and drank another night away, he found himself in the same alleyway as before...only this time he wasn't alone. This time there was a young girl, who looked barely older than his sister Claire had been, and she was about to be attacked by two men who were in the same drunken state as Seth found himself in. Hearing her muffled cries for help coupled with the fact that she reminded him of Claire, sobered Seth up in a hurry. Without a moment's thought or consideration for his own safety, he stepped in immediately to help the poor girl.

"You really shouldn't have done that," one man slurred menacingly as the other still held onto the terrified girl.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't be attacking defenseless girls either you piece of shite," Seth spat out, mindful of the knife that gleamed in the dim lamplight.

The two men stared at each other, each waiting to make a move when Seth noticed a movement off to his right. The other man had his arm wrapped tightly around the frightened girl, her eyes as big as saucers. Her clothes were torn and her face was tear-stained and Seth knew that he was her only hope of making it out alive. When he saw the flash of light that bounced off the knife, Seth should have been very afraid...but he wasn't.

Seth welcomed death actually. He was so tired of being angry and bitter all the time. He was tired of having no hope, of not knowing what his purpose in life was. Of living everyday knowing he'd failed as a son and brother because he hadn't been able to save his family. He was tired of wondering what his life with Kathleen would have been like.

He was tired of being alone.

If he were to die, at least he'd be with them again. He wouldn't be alone anymore. However, one look into the faces of his attackers, and Seth knew if he wasn't able to stop them, they'd keep on attacking other girls, and he couldn't live with himself if he allowed that to happen. No matter how little he thought of his own life, no one deserved to die at the hands of the two vile men that stood before him.

"End him, Connor," the man that held onto the girl hissed. "Kill him so we can have our fun with her and then kill her, too."

Right about that time a few things seemed to happen simultaneously, and far above, Gideon knew it was time.

The young girl, in her desperate attempt to get free of the man that held onto her, bit his hand. He howled out in pain, throwing her hard to the ground. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, deciding to just go ahead and kill her since she'd been more trouble than she was worth, and besides he could always find another.

Seth saw the knife and threw himself at the man, knocking him into the wall. The young girl scurried along the ground until she was able to stand and watched, horrified as the man hit his head against the brick wall with a muffled thump.

"You bastard!" the other man shouted as he watched his brother fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Hearing the scream of the girl, Seth made the mistake of looking at her instead of at the other man. "Run!" Seth shouted at her as he felt the knife enter his side. Before he fell to the ground, he saw her exit the alleyway and heard her call for help. Before long, a group of men had surrounded the man that stabbed him and Seth felt hands at his side.

"He's not going to make it," one voice said.

"He saved that poor girl," came the voice of another. "She looked barely older than thirteen."

"Girl...someone...make sure..." Seth managed to stutter out as he felt himself get weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Shh, son. Someone will take her to Father O'Brien. She's safe now thanks to you. Those two men have been terrorizing young girls for weeks now," a kind voice told him. "You're a hero."

Seth shook his head, the pain he felt at his side erupting into a fiery burst. "Couldn't let...anyone else...die...tried to save..." he said painfully as his breathing became labored and he closed his eyes.

"Hang on, boy!" a voice shouted. It sounded like it was from far away, even though Seth was aware that the person was right next to him.

"Seth, it's time for you to go," said another voice though this one was much different than any voice he'd ever heard before.

"I'm so tired," Seth heard himself say, though he knew he didn't say it out loud.

Gideon smiled at the young man. "Seth, it's okay. We've been waiting for you. You can come with me, become one of us. You can let go of all the anger and guilt you've carried around with you."

"No. I don't deserve it. I have failed my parents, my sister, Kathleen. I couldn't save any of them. I tried, but I failed. It's my fault they died," Seth cried out in anguish. He knew what the voice was, where he was being asked to go, but he resisted...no matter how strong the pull was.

"Seth, no. You did everything you could for your mother and father...going hungry yourself so that they could eat. You worked your fingers to the bone trying to ensure that Claire got enough food. You tried to make sure Kathleen and her family had food, even though there wasn't any to be found. You sacrificed yourself so that young girl had a chance at life. You're good, Seth. Come with me," Gideon told him again.

Seth felt like he was floating on a cloud, surrounded by warmth and he noticed...peace.

"Why me?" Seth asked.

"Because you can help others like you. Help others who have lost their way. Come with me, Seth," Gideon told him one more.

Seth wanted so badly to just...sleep, never to wake, but then he thought of his sister, Kathleen, his mom and dad. "If I come with you, I'll be like you? I'll be helping others?"

"Yes."

Feeling himself floating farther, feeling the anger and the bitterness within fall away, Seth said, "I'll come with you."

**Dublin - 1986~**

"Molly, are you all right?" Edward asked the girl who'd just been pushed to the ground. He reached a long arm out to help her up, blushing when she smiled at him.

The young girl brushed off her jeans and glared at the backs of the cowardly duo of Rory and Shane. "Yes, I'm fine."

Edward bent down on one knee and began picking up the books and papers that had spread out all over the yard in front of their school. He handed everything back to the girl and blew out a nervous breath. Molly Gallagher was the prettiest girl in the eighth grade...at least Edward thought so...and now here he was, talking to her.

"Thank you, Edward," the pretty girl told him.

Most people steered clear of Edward, mostly because he always had his nose buried in a book. She stared at him as they both stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, each shifting from foot to foot. There was something about him that seemed so sad, but at the age of thirteen, she had no idea how to put it into words. He kept to himself, only spoke when the teachers asked him a question, and she never saw him at the park or anything like that where she and her classmates hung out after school and on the weekends.

She and her friends talked about him all the time, trying to figure out what was going on with him. She had only told her very best friend, Caitlin, that she had a huge crush on him. He was so cute, she thought. He was tall, and though his muscles hadn't filled out much yet, you could tell they'd be there someday. His eyes were the prettiest green she'd ever seen and when he smiled, though it wasn't often he did so, she felt like her tummy had bubbles in it.

Edward stared at Molly, trying to think of something to say. His hands were sweating and he wiped them on his legs. His t-shirt felt like it was sticking to his chest and he would swear that Molly could hear his heart it was beating so loudly. He swallowed convulsively, wanting so badly to ask her to sit with him at lunch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward finally managed to squeak out.

Molly blew the piece of her curly red hair out of her face and growled adorably when she thought about the two iijit's that knocked her down. "Darn fools," she said. "Nothing's hurt except me pride."

"You should tell Principal O'Bannon what they did. I'll go with you if you want me to. You could have gotten really hurt," Edward said as he glared in the direction of the two boys that had so carelessly pushed her.

She couldn't help but squeak at the way he sounded so upset for her. She stared at him, feeling her heart beat faster. She licked her lips and she had the strangest urge to reach out and touch him...so she did. Molly lifted her hand and laid it on his arm, and then felt tingly all over. "Edward, it's okay," she managed to say.

Edward stared at the tiny hand on his arm. His arm felt like it was on fire beneath her fingertips. His stomach clenched and his breathing got faster. "Molly, will you eat lunch with me today?" he said so fast he was sure she didn't understand what he'd said. He held his breath while he waited for her answer.

Molly couldn't believe her luck. If she didn't want to hit Rory and Shane over the head for being such jerks, she might consider kissing them because without them, she might never have had the chance to talk to Edward. And now he asked her to sit with him at lunch! She couldn't wait to tell Caitlin!

She nodded her head quickly up and down, too afraid to open her mouth because she just knew she'd say something to embarrass herself. There was no way she was taking that chance!

"Really?"

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Yes, Edward. I'd love to eat lunch with you."

"Okay, good. Cool. I'll...um...wait for you...outside of the cafeteria," he told her, feeling like the luckiest guy in the whole school.

The bell rang, signaling that school was about to start and they walked inside. Molly waved at Edward as she was surrounded by her friends, who all stood with their mouths wide open when he waved back.

Edward was barely able to concentrate during class and thankfully he wasn't called on to answer any questions out loud. He rubbed his arm where Molly had touched him, kept imagining the way she'd smiled at him. He tried to tell himself over and over that she would show up and it wasn't until he stood outside of the cafeteria and saw her walk toward him that he let out the breath he'd been holding.

He had brought his lunch, like he did everyday. His parents never thought to give him money to buy pizza or chicken nuggets from the cafeteria like all the other kids and suddenly he felt like an idiot because he couldn't even offer to buy Molly her lunch.

Molly saw him anxiously look around the cafeteria and then clutch the brown lunch bag in his hand. "Edward, I brought my lunch today, too," she sweetly told him, and Edward was thankful that that crisis had been diverted.

He blew out a relieved breath and then motioned toward a table near the back of the cafeteria. He was well aware of everyone staring at them and he could hear people whisper as they passed each table but Molly just smiled at him. He pulled her chair out, like he'd seen other people do on television and in the movies. Apparently he'd done something right because Molly giggled at him and then pushed her hair behind her ear.

They sat in an awkward silence while they each took out their food. Again Edward was embarrassed because he'd been forced to bring peanut butter and jelly...again. He was in the eighth grade, you'd think his mother would realize he wasn't a baby anymore and at least get him ham or bologna, but no...he was still eating peanut butter and jelly every day like he was still a little kid.

"Peanut butter and jelly is my favorite," Molly said quietly when she noticed the frown on his face.

"My mom still seems to think I'm a baby or else doesn't care about what I want to eat...but if I wanna eat, this is what I have to make," Edward said and flinched when he realized how bitter he sounded.

Molly took a bite of her sandwich and then a drink of her Capri Sun and asked very hesitantly, "You have to make your own lunch?" When she saw the frown on his face and the deep 'v' in between his eyebrows she felt awful, but there was so much she wanted to ask him and she had asked the first thing that popped in her head.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to decide what to say. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have asked that," Molly said in a sad voice.

He ran a hand through his hair and then pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head for a moment before he picked it up again and looked at the beautiful girl next to him. He shrugged his shoulders at her in a kind of nervous gesture. "Molly...ah...my um mom and dad...well they kinda...yeah, I make my own lunch. I've been doing it as for as long as I can remember. I...um...had to learn when I was really little...to make my own lunches and stuff."

Molly's heart hurt when she listened to him talk. Her mom and dad took care of everything for her, even if sometimes they drove her nuts. She couldn't imagine what other stuff Edward was talking about.

"Well, just look at it this way," she said with a smile. She wanted him to feel better, she hated seeing him so sad. "When you grow up you might be a famous chef or something with all the practicing you get to do." It was the only thing she could think of to say and when he smiled, she felt better.

The rest of their lunch they spent with their heads bent close together as they talked about anything and everything they could think of...except for Edward's parents. His instinct to avoid that topic was already well-ingrained by the time he was thirteen.

When the bell rang signaling that lunch was over, they cleaned up their places at the table and threw their trash out. As they exited the cafeteria, Edward reached out and grabbed Molly's hand, barely registering that they were holding hands. "Will you eat lunch with me again tomorrow?" Edward asked in a rushed breath.

Molly smiled hugely and nodded her head, immediately wondering if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She hoped so, she really, really hoped so. "I'd love to," she squeaked out as her friends giggled as they watched from across the hall.

"'Kay. I'll um, I guess I'll talk to you later then," Edward managed to say. His tongue all of a sudden felt like it was three sizes too big for his mouth but thank goodness he was able to sound somewhat normal. Without thinking he leaned in and pecked her cheek in what was probably the world's quickest kiss...not that either of them cared.

"Bye, Edward," Molly said really fast and then hurried to catch up to Caitlin and the others. She gave him a small wave and went in the direction of her math class. She kept turning around to see if he was watching her, and he was, because he'd yet to move from the spot he'd taken root.

Turning the opposite way, Edward walked, dazed, to his science class. He found himself in his seat without remembering walking down the hall and into the room.

"Edward Connolly, please see me after class," Mr. Murphy announced before he began his lecture.

Edward couldn't even worry about what Mr. Murphy had to talk to him about, all he could think about was Molly and the fact that he'd kissed her. He hoped he got to try that again...and hopefully not on the cheek either. He couldn't believe that she wanted to sit with him again. He also couldn't believe that she seemed as excited about it as he was. And he really couldn't believe he'd talked about his parents to her, but it was so nice for a change to do exactly that.

Class ended and Edward waited at Mr. Murphy's desk.

"Edward, my boy, tis nothing bad," the nice old man said and then sat down at his desk. "I wanted to tell you that your science project has been chosen as the winner of the Einstein Science Award. They'll be giving you your plaque and certificate in a special ceremony at the end of the month." Mr. Murphy then picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Edward. "Take these home and show your parents. It has all the information you need about the award as well as the ceremony with time and date and all that. Congratulations, son, it's a very prestigious award, but you deserve it. Now, run along so you're not late for your next class. If you or your parents have any questions, just let me know, okay?"

Edward nodded, too stunned to speak and then hurried onto his next class. The rest of the day passed in a haze and Edward kept a constant watch on the clock. He couldn't wait to go home and tell his mother what had happened today...first Molly and then the award...it was the best day in his whole life.

The final bell finally rang and he shoved all his books in his backpack and raced out of the building.

"Mom!" he hollered as he flung the door open. His mind was a jumbled mess and he couldn't even decide which to tell her first.

He threw his things down beside the door and kicked off his shoes and yelled again, "Mom!"

No one answered and Edward felt his heart hurt just a little that no one was home to share his news with. Finally, he heard a sound coming from his parents' bedroom upstairs so he ran as fast as he could up them, skidding to a stop in front of their door. He knocked since the door was closed and waited until he heard a faint 'come in' before he opened the door.

Maggie Connolly was frantically walking around her bedroom, trying to hurry and get dressed for the evening. Liam wanted to take her out to eat with some colleagues from work and she wanted to look her very best. She looked up when she saw Edward walk into her room, a smile as big as she'd ever seen plastered across his face. She felt her heart tug when she stared at him. Besides having her eyes, he was the spitting image of his father.

"Mom, you'll never believe what happened to me today!" Edward excitedly said as he bounced up and down on his feet.

"What's that, dear?" she said absentmindedly, half-listening as she tried to decide which pair of earrings to wear.

Edward decided to start with the award, saving Molly for last. "And, Mr. Murphy said there was an award ceremony and everything," he said as he took a deep breath. "And, then...Mom, you'll never believe it. Molly Gallagher sat with me at lunch. Rory and Shane knocked her over and I helped her up and then we got to talking and I asked her to sit with me and she said yes. Tomorrow she's going to sit with me again!"

"Nice, Edward. That's all real nice," she told him as she leaned in her closet to grab her jacket.

Edward's face fell and his stomach hurt when he realized she hadn't listened to a word he'd said. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. Whenever she was doing something for his dad or talking about his dad or thinking about his dad...she didn't pay attention to anything else. Why he thought this time would be different, he didn't know, but he stupidly thought that just for once, she'd pay attention to him.

Like a punch to the gut he realized that no matter what he did or what happened to him, nothing would ever be as important to her as his dad was. He was smart enough to know and had seen enough of his classmate's parents that their behavior wasn't normal. Ignoring everything around you...including taking care of your own child wasn't right, he knew that. He'd known it for a long time but the fact that she couldn't even give him five minutes of her time destroyed whatever spark of hope there had been left that somehow things might change.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Maggie exclaimed once she'd put her coat on. "Don't stay up too late, Edward," she said as she hurried out of the room, not even bothering to make sure he had something to eat, say goodbye...or tell him that she loved him.

Edward trudged downstairs, grabbed his backpack, and got started on his homework in the silent house. He fixed himself a simple dinner of macaroni and cheese and a glass of milk, took his shower, and climbed into bed once he'd brushed his teeth. As he lay in bed, he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't enough for his mom and dad, why he didn't matter at all. Why they didn't love him or why no matter what he did, they barely seemed to realize he existed.

It wasn't the first time he'd had such thoughts, and it wouldn't be the last.

His last thought before he finally fell asleep was that if his own parents didn't care about him, there was no reason for anyone else to either...and that included Molly. He decided right then and there that it was better to be alone than to try to be close to someone, only to have them find out what his parents must have known already...that he didn't deserve to be loved or cared about.

Edward did just that. The next day at school, he avoided Molly all day, and when she waited outside the cafeteria to meet him for lunch, he was sitting in the corner of the library...alone, where he ate from then on.

"Gideon, we have to help him!" Seth cried out as they watched Edward.

Seth's heart broke for the boy he'd been watching for some time now. Day after day more of his spirit broke until today, when it was completely shattered. He could already begin to see the bitterness and the anger building inside of him...and it reminded him of what he felt when he was human.

"Seth, you know we've been watching him for awhile," Gideon answered as he looked from his most favorite pupil to the poor, broken boy far down below. "My friend, you know this isn't going to be easy...and you're liable to have to watch without making your presence known for quite some time," the older angel reminded his overzealous protégé.

"I know." Seth sighed, wishing it weren't so, but knowing it was the way things had to be.

For now.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Well, I hope you all liked this outtake all about our beloved angel. He had a hard life, huh? I hope you can see, at least a bit, just why he's so drawn to Edward. And Gideon, I sure do love him! For those of you that read this in the FADV compilation, thank you so much for contributing to such a great cause! **

**Everyone ready for Sunday's chapter? I bet you are, but then again not, huh? I'm really anxious to see what you think about it! **

**Okay, like last time, I have a few rec's for you! Check them out and leave them some love, okay? Be sure you tell them I sent you! **

**Rapture by AydenMorgen~ This one...Gah! I barely have words to describe how amazing this story is. The plot...is something straight out of the best action movie you can think of. The lemons? Straight out of...well, my girl Ayden writes some of the best ones out there! This Edward will drive you crazy, but he's so damn hot! Her Isabella...I love LOVE her! She's as feisty as you can imagine and takes absolutely none of Edward's shit. Now, you all will want to keep Mike, I promise you, you will, but you can't have him...he's mine! Truly, this story is one of the best I've ever read and has everything a great story should have! **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5863816/1/**

**Whatever It Takes by NoelleSeven~ If you like Baseballward, this one is for you! This is not your typical sports story at all! There are things both Edward and Bella must face before they can be together, and it's not easy for them. The story is the perfect mix of drama and fluff, serious and sweet. This one will suck you right in and not let go until you get to the end. Read it, you won't be sorry! **

**http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5401959/1/**

**Please be sure to let me know what you thought of this one...and the bonus scene you got on Wednesday, too, okay? I would love to know what you think of the extra points of view. **

**See you Sunday with the next chapter. Be sure to have tissues handy! **

**Hugs and Happy Friday!**

**Erin~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16.**

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**Surprise! Here is an extra-special outtake! It was supposed to be the bonus scene for Chapter 28 but with Ffn only allowing me to do review replies for this chp by PM, it wouldn't have fit. I kind of went a bit overboard with this one, I couldn't help it! I have such a soft spot for Alec! I hope you like this one! Be sure and let me know, okay? **

**See you at the bottom!**

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Alec and Alessandra First Date Outtake **

"Okay, Blue Eyes, I'll be there to pick you up in an hour," Alec said softly before he set his cell phone on the counter in his bathroom.

He had to breathe deeply, really fucking deeply, in and out a few times to keep himself together. He was so damn nervous, more than he'd ever been in his life. A hundred times more nervous than he was when he took out Susie Peterson for the first time in junior high or when he lost his virginity to Amy Kellerman his sophomore year of high school. Even more nervous than he'd been when he interviewed for his job at Cullen Publishing.

A thousand times more nervous actually.

"Get it together, man," he hissed out loud at himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. "It's just a date."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he shook his head and mentally pictured kicking his own ass for such an asinine comment. It wasn't just a date and he damn well knew it. Ever since the moment she walked into Edward's and Isabella's house with Nonna, she had filled his entire mind. He saw her when he closed his eyes to sleep, when he tried to read over the reports he'd brought home from the office, when he worked out to compensate for the huge meal he had for Thanksgiving...when he did something as simple as breathing. She was everywhere.

Alessandra Allegro.

Just saying her name made him hot and his skin prickle all over. Picturing her clear blue eyes sent his heart racing. Imagining her long, black hair and her sweet musical voice made him break out into a sweat. Remembering how her hand felt in his and the way her lips felt when he kissed her good night for the first time made...well, it made other parts of his body hard and aching.

Two days. It had only been two days since he'd last seen her and he was going out of his fucking mind. They'd talked practically nonstop since Thanksgiving; the bags under his eyes could attest to that. He'd barely gotten any sleep because they talked all night on Thursday and last night wasn't much better. The only reason they'd gotten off the phone at all was because she told him that she didn't want to fall asleep on their first date and even then it had taken her fifteen minutes to get him to hang up the phone.

He knew he was acting like a lovestruck crazy fool, but he couldn't help it. And not that he would ever...EVER...admit this out loud, or at least not yet, he swore he would never make fun of Edward and Bella ever again for the way they acted around each other. If what he was feeling was even half of what Edward felt when he thought about Bella...yeah, he was fucked. In the best way possible of course, but fucked just the same. Again, not that he would ever tell him because there was no damn way Edward would ever let him live it down.

He continued to think about her as he carefully shaved and then got dressed, snippets of their conversations over the past few days flitting in his mind. She was an only child; she wasn't particularly close to her family - a fact which he had in common with her. She loved Chicago and she thought Gianna Santoro was the most amazing woman she'd ever met. Again, he could relate. They were compatible in most every way, liking the same kinds of music and movies, the same types of food. The only glaring flaw she had was that since moving to Chicago she'd developed a love for the Chicago Cubs and well...he was a White Sox guy through and through. It could make things difficult...but nothing he couldn't learn to live with...or ignore.

Besides, he had a way of convincing people to change their minds all the time; he imagined he could show her the error of her ways if it came right down to it. Immediately after that thought came the one of round after round of make-up sex after arguing whose team was better.

Yeah, on second thought, he had no problem whatsoever with her rooting for the Cubs...deluded girl that she was.

"You look so beautiful," he leaned in and whispered a short time later as they followed the maitre'd to their table.

Alessandra smiled at him in thanks and resisted the urge to turn around and throw herself into his arms. A quick glance around the elegant restaurant was all it took to make her chuckle when she thought about the reactions of the other patrons. Didn't mean she didn't want to do it though, because Lord knew she did.

Her body was practically vibrating she wanted to feel him so badly. It didn't help that during the ride to the restaurant he kept looking at her like she was the world's most delectable chocolate and he was dying to have a taste. From another man, being objectified like that would piss her off, from Alec, it was...well just hot.

Really, really hot.

The moment their eyes met at Bella and Edward's she'd felt like she was hurtling headfirst into a whirlwind she would never escape from and the more she talked to him, the more she realized she didn't want to escape. After two days, she was on the brink of falling head over heels in love with him, if she wasn't all the way already.

He was everything she never really knew she wanted. If you would have asked her, and she had been asked a time or ten before, Alec was nothing like what she envisioned when she pictured herself with someone. He was brash, a bit crass at times, intense as all get out, and funnier than hell. He was drop dead gorgeous and knew it, too, and instead of his confidence turning her off, it only made him more appealing.

She had to admit, she was a tiny bit intimidated by Bella when she first met her, only because Gianna had told her how close she and Alec were, not to mention she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. As she and Alec talked more though, she knew her fears were unfounded. He adored Bella, there was no mistaking that, but they were just friends, the best of friends sure, but only friends just the same.

Once they were seated and Alec ordered a bottle of wine, no doubt the most expensive they carried, she took another moment to look at him.

He really, really was so damn sexy.

"What are you thinking about, Blue Eyes?" he asked her with a knowing smirk.

She shivered when he called her that...every damn time. He could have called her anything: sweetie, baby, even beautiful like Edward called Bella, but the fact that he called her that, especially in the tone of voice he used every time, set her heart racing and made her palms sweat. _Not to mention what it did to her girly parts,_ she thought, as she rubbed her legs together and shifted ever so slightly in her chair.

Picking up her glass and taking a sip of her wine, darting her tongue out to pick up the drop she had on her lips, she said huskily, "You...and trying to figure out whether we are going to spend the night at your place or mine."

She shivered again when he growled lowly and his eyes smoldered at her.

Her verbal filter became nonexistent when they talked, even more so when they were together, though the only time had been at Thanksgiving dinner, but she didn't care. Especially when it got that reaction from him. She was nowhere near ready to sleep with him yet, though she had to be honest and say she was pretty damn sure it would be sooner rather than later, but certainly not on their first date. She wasn't foolish enough to take that step so soon, but she couldn't deny what her body wanted and it wanted him.

Badly.

Alec continued to stare at her, wondering if the people around them would mind too much if he threw her down on the table and had his way with her because he felt like he was going out of his fucking mind.

"Jesus," he muttered and then took his own drink.

Thankfully, or not, depending on your perspective, the waiter made his presence known so they could place their order for dinner.

"Would you like me to order for you?" he asked her and couldn't help the surge of male pride that flowed through him when she nodded her head.

"Please," she said demurely and then she watched in rapt attention as he skillfully spoke their order, in perfect French no less.

Once the waiter left to go place their order, the air between with them became so heavy and full of desire and passion he was surprised the whole restaurant couldn't feel it. Knowing he needed to dial things back a bit, if only so he wouldn't do something he might, or most likely might not, regret he said, "So, tell me more about Boston."

The rest of the meal passed quickly due to the fact that neither one could stop talking, only taking breaks to chew and swallow the delicious meal. After he paid the check, he helped her up out of her chair and led her to the elevator. He kept his hand on the small of her back, that was until the doors of the elevator closed behind them once they'd stepped inside.

The doors barely closed before he had her pressed against the back wall and had his mouth atop hers in a frantic kiss. He was breathing heavily and there was every possibility he was scaring the shit out of her but immediately amended that thought when she curled her fingers around the lapel of his suit coat and pulled him closer.

"Oh, fuck, Alessandra," he groaned against her lips and gripped her hips tightly in his hands. "Come home with me. Stay with me tonight. I want to wake up with you in my bed," he whispered just before he scraped his teeth against the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Yes," she panted after her breath caught in her throat.

"Fuck," he hissed and then ground his hips against hers. "I promise we won't do anything you don't want to. I won't push for more than you're ready for, but I want to feel you next to me," he told her when he pulled back to look into her eyes, holding her face in his hands.

"I know, Alec. I want to wake up next to you, too," she told him softly, sweetly and it was what they needed to keep things from escalating past the point of no return, especially considering they were in an elevator.

The ride back to his condo was quiet because they both seemed to be a bit shaken by the intensity of what had happened in the elevator. It was just a kiss, but it represented so much more and they both knew that. It was the start of something, the something they both had been searching for, even though they hadn't known it.

Once inside the condo, Alec got nervous again. Very few women had been inside his home, and certainly not any that meant as much to him as she already did.

"Let me take your coat," he practically whispered, not wanting to break whatever spell they were currently in.

He slid her coat off her shoulders and couldn't help but lean in close and brush his lips along her jaw.

After he hung it up in the entryway closet, he entwined their fingers together and said, "Come on, let me show you around."

He watched her carefully as she took in his space, watching for any sign of discomfort or indication that she'd changed her mind about staying with him, but found none. She intently took it all in as if she was measuring the decor against what she knew about him. It was a bit unnerving to say the least, but he wanted her to know him, really know him.

Bella knew him better than anyone, even though there were still things he kept hidden from her, but he wanted Alessandra to know everything. Every secret he'd never told anyone, every fear he had, every mistake he'd ever made...every hope for the future...he wanted her to know.

Once the tour was done they found themselves back in the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink, a snack or something?" he awkwardly asked and then shook his head. "Jesus, you'd think I'd never done this before," he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"So, you make a habit of letting women spend the night with you, huh?" she teased, but with a hint of something more akin to jealousy.

He shook his head and closed the distance between them. "No, I don't. It's been a very long time since I've cared or wanted anyone to come home with me, Blue Eyes, and certainly no one as much as you," he rasped and then kissed her again.

"Alec," she said on a breathy sigh and one which went straight to his groin.

"Ah hell," he stood back and grinned at her. "You are so fucking beautiful," he said and took a deep breath. "Let's find you something to change into and then we can get into bed."

She let him lead her toward his bedroom and when he took out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from his drawer, she smiled at him.

"You just want to see me in your clothes," she teased him as she took the items from him.

"Fuck yes, I do. I'd like to see you out of them even more to be perfectly honest with you, but I'll settle for in my clothes," he said with no hint of hesitation, "for now at any rate."

She sucked in a sharp breath and felt her stomach flutter.

"I want you, Alessandra, you have to know that," he told her. "I don't want to fuck this up though, so we'll take things slow, okay?"

She nodded her head and then kissed him quickly on the cheek before scurrying to the bathroom to change. She found an unopened toothbrush in a drawer and after brushing her teeth and running her fingers through her hair stepped back out into the bedroom.

He watched her lay her dress gingerly on the chair beside the bed and then shyly climb into bed next to him.

Opening his arms, he softly said, "Come here."

She crawled willingly into his arms and sighed when he wrapped them around her. Feeling his legs against hers was heaven and so was feeling his chest beneath the thin t-shirt he was wearing. She couldn't tell if she was happy or sad he'd worn a shirt to bed, though she supposed she was grateful he did. No use pushing themselves farther than they had already.

"This is nice," she said after a few minutes.

"Mmmm hmmm," he mumbled against her hair. "Very."

She yawned and he chuckled. "Let's get some sleep, okay? I imagine we have to be up early to get to Mass?" he questioned once they laid down on the pillows.

"You're coming with me?" she asked, shocked that he would want to go.

"Um...yes...if you want me to that is. I just assumed as tomorrow is Sunday, you wanted to go to church," he stammered, hoping he hadn't assumed too much.

Tears immediately sprung in her eyes and he reached forward and rubbed across her cheek, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered and hoped he didn't ruin things before they even started.

"Happy tears," she told him as she took a deep breath. "Very happy tears." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger against his a beat or two longer than she meant to but only because she couldn't pull away from him.

"Thank God. I was getting ready to kick my own ass for upsetting you already," he chuckled.

"You really want to come with me? You don't have to, you know. I mean I want you to, but I don't want you to think you have to," she said in a rush and he placed a finger on her mouth to stop her very adorable rambling.

"Of course I want to, even though I know Edward will give me shit about it. It's worth it if I get to spend more time with you," he shrugged his shoulders at her.

She giggled and snuggled closer to him, throwing a leg over his. "If it will help, I'll tell Edward I made you come with me."

She pressed her body tightly against his, delighting in the low rumble she heard from his chest as well as the hardness against her stomach.

"You, Miss Allegro, are pushing your luck, so unless you want me to show you what _'made you come with me'_ means in Alec language, we need to get to sleep," he growled.

She lowered her leg and made a move to scoot back when he gripped her ass and held her in place. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Well, I don't want to tempt you too much," she saucily told him.

He grunted and squeezed her ass again. "I think I can manage. Besides I told you I wanted to wake up with you beside me, and I wasn't lying."

"Okay."

"Night, Blue Eyes," he whispered a few moments later when she relaxed against him.

"Night, my Alec," she answered back and he could tell she was almost asleep.

He kissed her on the top of the head and then so very quietly said, "I am your Alec, forever if you'll have me."

"Always," she said on a dreamy sigh then her soft breathing filled the air and he fell asleep with her.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Hehe, how about that? Alec makes me sigh, I have to tell you! I adore him so much. I would love to explore his and Alessandra's relationship some more, but we'll see. **

**Okay, again I have a few rec's for you all! I hope you'll check them out and be sure to let them know I sent you, okay?**

**il Sensale by Kassiah~ What can I say about this one? It's a vamp fic, Edward is dark and brooding. He and Alice are brother and Sister. There is a Cause which is mysterious. I am loving this story so much you have no idea. It's only a few chapters in, so you can catch up in a hurry. There is so much going on that hasn't come together yet, and I am DYING to see where this one goes. Show her some love, will you? Love ya BB! **

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6923064/1/il_Sensale**

**Slaves to the Moon by Skeezon~ Oh my goodness! The imagery and the way she weaves her words together is truly spell-binding. I was hooked after the first paragraph! From the summary-They share a past she can't remember and a love he can't forget. Join them as they find each other and escape the hell that follows. This one will touch you from the get-go and won't let go, I promise you! Its absolutely FABULOUS! It is a definite must read! **

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6776738/1/Slaves_to_the_Moon**

**Perfect Game by Kare831~ Not only is she the sweetest person...ever...this story is so sweet it will make you smile all the way through! It starts with Bella in the 8th grade and Edward is a junior in High School. You'll follow them as they decide to be more than friends. All the regulars are there, and I love what she has done with these characters! There is some drama, enough to keep you reading to find out what comes next. Give this one a try, I give you my word you won't be sorry! **

**www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6508939/1/Perfect_Game**

**Okay, that is it for this time. Really, read all of them, they're all worthy of a look-see and they need more reviews! Be sure to tell them I sent you!**

**See you Sunday...I am SOOOOO excited about the next chapter! **

**Hugs and Love,**

**Erin~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 6 Bonus Scene**

Seth closed his eyes and took a very much needed calming breath once he left Edward and Isabella to their own devices.

Edward Cullen was certainly going to test the otherworldly being to the limits of his supernatural abilities; there was no doubt about it. "Depends on your definition of okay," he scoffed to himself thinking back over his discussion with his willful, scared, and broken charge.

"Damn human," he muttered, arriving in the spiritual realm where the others of his kind greeted him warmly.

He floated along to shouts of 'hello' and warm embraces until he found himself before his mentor and guide, Gideon.

"Come," he told Seth in a loud, booming voice, but one that wasn't the least bit harsh. Seth was much loved and adored among his kind, and that went for Gideon as well. Angelic love was a bit on the all-encompassing and boisterous side; they were very emotional beings.

Gideon led Seth to a quiet spot away from the others who all wanted to speak to his young pupil and turned his ice blue, almost white eyes on him and said, "You are doing well so far, my friend."

Seth shrugged his large shoulders and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know, Gideon. Edward Anthony is so agonized and so scarred by what happened to him. I worry that we have waited too long to intervene."

Oh yes, his kind had been watching Edward Cullen for some time now...quite some time. When the time came for Seth to apprise Edward of that fact, he had no illusions on how that discussion would go. To say Edward would be angry was the understatement of all understatements. He was, as Seth had come to learn up close and personal, an infuriating and quick-to-react human.

"Seth, you know it is not our place to question when or why; our job is to merely do. There is a reason for your presence in young Edward's life now, but not then," Gideon reminded him.

The angel sighed again, knowing that his mentor was correct, as he always was. "I know, Gideon, I know." Seth floated around in a circle for a bit while he tried to sort through his emotions. An angel's love knew no bounds, this was true, but angels were also able to feel many things at one time. Seth loved both Edward and Isabella, but he was anxious and nervous, too. He'd never failed at an assignment before and he really didn't want Edward to be his first one.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to reach him," Seth admitted as he came to a stop in front of Gideon and lowered his...being...to a more relaxed position.

Gideon regarded his most favorite pupil and placed himself in the same position. For humans, it would be like reclining in an easy chair, but they were angels so the furniture was not necessary. "You will, Seth. It won't be easy, but that is why you were chosen for this particular assignment. If anyone can get through and reach Edward, it is you," Gideon said with a large, beaming smile. "Besides, he is much like you were," the being reminded Seth.

Seth rolled his ice blue eyes but then let them twinkle as he glanced back at his mentor. "It may have been long ago, but yes, I suppose he is. I wasn't lucky enough to have an Isabella though," he sighed dramatically and felt his heart grow as he thought about Edward's lovely wife.

The angel was a bit partial, he had to admit and more than a little in love with her, too.

Gideon gave him an indulgent and knowing smile, for he knew Seth was quite fond of Isabella and said, "No, Isabella is one of a kind and she is Edward's and no one else's."

"I only hope it's not too late for him to realize that," Seth said quietly and then floated away. He had much to do before he returned to his two favorite humans.

"We can only hope," Gideon murmured as he watched his prodigy take his leave.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 7 Bonus Scene**

"Seth?" Gideon questioned as he approached.

Gideon couldn't help but frown at his most favorite pupil as he watched him. Seth was worried, that much was obvious, but Gideon had been around Seth for a long time now so he knew it was more than that.

"Look," Seth said simply.

Being angels allowed their kind to observe many things at one time. It was just one of the many benefits of being an otherworldly creature. Of course, it was kind of what they were known for, too.

Gideon glanced in the direction Seth indicated and he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. As he watched Edward and Isabella discuss having dinner with Emmett and Rosalie, Gideon flushed with pride at the steps young Edward had already taken. Sure there was much left to do and in all reality they hadn't even touched on the most difficult things yet, but progress was progress nonetheless.

"Seth, you should be..." Gideon began, but then his attention was focused on what Seth was looking at.

"Good morning, Es," Carlisle Cullen told his wife affectionately as he entered a kitchen in a house only a few miles away from that of Edward and Isabella.

It might as well have been on the other side of the country considering the distance between the occupants of the two homes.

"Morning, dear," Esme Cullen answered her husband as she placed a mug of coffee on the table in front of him. She kissed his cheek and then walked back to the counter to get his plate of breakfast.

Ironically, she'd fixed the same meal as her beloved daughter-in-law.

Once she had placed Carlisle's plate on the table and had retrieved her own and a glass of orange juice, they sat in a companionable silence while they ate, as they had done every morning since they'd been married.

A few minutes passed before Esme said, "Edward should have gotten home last night. I hope he had a safe flight."

Esme, along with the two heavenly observers, watched as Carlisle sighed deeply and then allowed his mouth to form a tight line. It was always the same whenever Edward's name was brought up, and had been for too many years to count. By this time it was an unconscious reaction, but the action spoke louder than words.

"Carlisle," Esme said in a resigned voice. She should have known better than to expect a different reaction from him when she mentioned Edward, but he was their son and she loved him. She knew Carlisle did as well. She just wanted things to be different.

So much time had passed; so many things had been left unsaid by all of them. Grief, misunderstandings, anger...all had festered and grown, unchecked, until the family was in the disarray it was in now. At this point, blame or who said what first didn't even matter. Esme wanted it fixed, and she wanted it fixed now. Enough was by God enough.

"Carlisle? Cullen," Esme said in a sharp, fierce voice causing him to slosh hot coffee onto his hand. "You know, for someone who was treated as an afterthought by his father, you would think you would try to be different with your own children," she said and then stood to carry their dishes to the sink.

"I'm having lunch with Emmett today," Carlisle answered lamely.

Esme turned her green eyes, the same ones Edward had inherited from her sister, and let them smolder at her obstinate husband. "That is not the son I am referring to, and you damn well know it. If something had happened to Edward on his flight home yesterday just think how you would feel. I've lived for twenty years with the regret of not reconciling with my sister and there is not a day that goes by that I am not pained by that fact. I'd hate for you to have to live with the same regret, Carlisle."

With that, she turned and left the room, leaving Carlisle to ponder what she said. His heart did truly ache for his son and for the distance between the two, he just didn't know how to fix it. He didn't even know where to start.

The two unseen observers looked toward each other, both with the same pained expressions on their faces.

"So much hurt," Seth said as his heart beat painfully in his chest. While this assignment was one he had wanted, in fact he'd wanted it more than any other, it did not come without its own personal, painful reminders. Seth's life before he began his new one as an angel had many similarities to Edward's. Not exactly of course, but enough that it made it easier for Seth to understand Edward more than anyone else.

"Yes, but so much forgiveness and love and joy when all is said and done," Gideon said quietly. "You can do this, Seth, you must. Not just for Edward, but for all of them."

With that he took his leave while Seth continued to watch over the family that had come to mean so much to him.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 8 Bonus Scene**

Once Seth had taken his leave to allow Edward a few moments of privacy to talk with Isabella, he found himself in the company of Gideon once again. Seth's mind was a flurry of activity, furiously allowing scenario after scenario to play in his mind as he tried to decipher what the best course of action would be for Edward to undertake in order to protect CP. It was so important he do so.

Imperative in all matter-of-fact.

"Young Edward seemed in much better spirits this morning," Gideon remarked with a loud chuckle.

Seth let his ice blue eyes twinkle and he laughed heartily at the remark. "Well, yes, I would suppose that rediscovering your passion for your wife would do that to a man, especially for one as beautiful and special as Isabella Marie," the angel said and then let out his usual sigh whenever Isabella's name came up in conversation.

It had been that way for many, many years now. Ever since his kind had taken an interest in Edward Cullen and his family, they had been waiting for the one it would take to break down the barriers Edward had erected around himself. Whomever it would be would have to have an infinite amount of love and patience and that person would have to be someone extraordinary. As soon as Isabella was discovered, they all knew that there was no one better suited for Edward than her.

She was as strong and loyal as they came, and she had barely touched on the surface of what would be asked of her in the coming days and weeks. She had no idea of the things she was about to have to face and though Seth was as confident as any of them in her and her love for Edward, he felt great pain at the amount of hurt she was going to have to endure. When his favorite human hurt, he hurt; it was just the way it was for his kind. Their love knew no bounds, but because it was so all-encompassing, so powerful, angels felt every nuance, every fleeting thought their assignments felt.

Seth had been all over the map, so to speak, since he'd made his presence known to Edward. There were emotions aplenty floating around, and that wasn't an understatement in the least. Between Edward and Isabella, for any lesser being, it would have been too much to handle. For Seth, while it was no walk in the park to be sure, it was going to be worth it in the end.

Gideon chose not to comment any further on the lovely Isabella for there was another person he was curious about today. "Jasper will see young Edward for the first time since he's become the new and improved Edward. Any thoughts on how you perceive their meeting might go?" Gideon asked.

Seth floated around for a moment to allow himself to truly think about the question. Jasper Whitlock was a complex man, not Edward Cullen complex thank goodness, but deep and esoteric. He had a way of looking through layers upon layers of people, situations, legal briefs, whatever the case was, and getting to the heart of the matter. He was able to look past first impressions and truly understand things that were hidden, either purposely or unconsciously.

All traits that came in very handy when one was best friends with someone like Edward, that was for sure.

As Jasper and Edward's friendship developed, it was hoped amongst Seth and his kind that Jasper would be able to break through some of Edward's very sturdy and well-fortified walls. It wasn't for lack of trying on Jasper's part that Edward proved to be so difficult. But, Jasper didn't give up and didn't let Edward's surliness and reticence turn him away. He stayed, day after day, month after month, year after year, just waiting for the time Edward realized there were so many people that loved and cared about him. That was the reason he'd agreed to step in for Edward and be Emma's godfather. Not that he didn't love the little girl, and of course he cared a great deal about Rose and Emmett, but with Edward was where his loyalty and faith lay.

He knew better than anyone, even Isabella, how much influence William Cullen had had over Edward. He listened to him reinforce his belief that Cullen Publishing was the be all, end all of everything, no matter the cost. It was William Cullen that instilled in Edward that it was up to him to work himself to the detriment of all else, Isabella included. It was William Cullen that did all he could to ensure that the rift between Carlisle and Edward grew into the wide chasm it had become over the years.

Jasper adored and respected Isabella, like everyone else that knew her. He also knew there was no one that could ever be better suited for his mercurial friend than her. Jasper had been friends with Edward during both the demise of his relationship with Sophie, as well as the debacle otherwise known as Anna. Neither woman was able to love and stand beside Edward the way he'd needed, though Sophie had tried. She just wasn't meant for Edward; he had always been meant for Isabella.

Seth looked at Gideon once he'd given the question the consideration it deserved. "I think Jasper has been waiting as long, if not longer, for the new and improved Edward Cullen. He's been a true friend, though Edward has, like everything else, not taken the time to appreciate all Jasper has done for him through the years. He knows as well as anyone the influences Edward has had over the years, most of which have been detrimental."

"Do you think Jasper will be able to help Edward with CP?" Gideon asked, for he knew as well as Seth how important it was to Edward's remaining days to get the situation at the office well in hand.

Seth smiled knowingly, his ice blue eyes twinkling with a mischievousness that emphasized just how much he was going to enjoy watching the events unfold up close and personally. "Oh, you can bet he will. I have a feeling our boy is going to be in for some rather eye-opening experiences in the coming days. Poor guy, if I wasn't going to enjoy this so much, I might feel sorry for him," Seth said and then disappeared to return to Edward.

Gideon couldn't help but laugh loudly at the shenanigans of his most beloved prodigy as he watched Seth and Edward bicker back and forth. It might be an unconventional way to handle an assignment, but Gideon had no doubt Seth knew exactly what he was doing when it came to Edward.

He had to, anything less than success would be a disaster, for more than just Edward.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 9 Bonus Scene**

"That human, I swear," Seth grumbled as he returned back to his kind.

"Problems, my friend?" Gideon questioned as he glided next to him. Gideon was quite pleased with the events of the day. Young Edward did exceptionally well for his first foray at Cullen Publishing as the new and improved Edward Anthony Cullen. He had also been happy to see that Jasper, Emmett, and the others seemed to be willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, for the time being anyway.

He still had such a long way to go and so much to do.

Seth said, "Hmph. No, not problems per se. I suppose he did well today, but there is still so much for him to come to terms with. He's been so convinced he wasn't worth loving that finding out there are a whole slew of people just waiting for a chance to show him is going to be a lot for him to handle."

"Isn't that the truth? Just look at what happened with Jasper today, not to mention how excited Emmett was about the invitation to have dinner with Edward and Isabella," Gideon replied.

Seth let out a loud, booming laugh when he thought about the effervescent Emmett Cullen. He had to be one of the most happy-go-lucky humans he'd ever come across. That was not to say that Emmett wasn't serious when he needed to be, as evidenced by the meeting today. Beneath his happy, jovial demeanor lay a sharp mind. Emmett Cullen was loving, kind, and gentle, but Lord help anyone that hurt his family. Family was the most important thing to him and when they hurt, he hurt.

He'd hurt a lot when it came to his brother over the years.

Seth turned his ice blue, troubled eyes toward Gideon as his many thoughts raced through his mind. Sure Edward had a good day today, but what happened when he stumbled, as he was sure to do. His instinct to hide and protect himself was strong, deep, and it would only take the merest hint of trouble to send him into a tailspin. Isabella was his rock, his anchor, and it would take everything she had to reach him again if his walls went back up again.

"Seth, what is it?" Gideon questioned softly...well, as soft as his kind was able to.

Seth floated to and fro for a bit, trying to come up with the right words to express what he was feeling. He was really angry today for some reason, and he didn't understand it, not at all. He'd been an angel for a long time now. He'd seen and done many things and helped numerous people, but for some reason, Edward Cullen and the rest of his family had touched him in a way he hadn't expected. They'd been watching for a long time, even before the events that took place when he was fourteen. It went against his nature to sit and watch, day after day, as Edward's spirit broke, as the light dimmed in his eyes until it was distinguished completely.

They had all hoped that Esme and Carlisle, along with Emmett, would be able to bring the light back, but they hadn't. Instead Edward retreated further and further until he was practically unreachable. It wasn't until Isabella entered his life that any of them had had any hope of bringing Edward back.

"He has so much to give, so much love. I just don't understand why he had to suffer the way he did, why we waited so long. We could have spared him so much pain," Seth said sorrowfully.

Gideon sighed mightily, for this was the one aspect of being an angel that Seth had the most trouble accepting. Being an angel was wonderful, but it had its difficult moments as well. Watching humans hurt others was just one of them.

"My friend, you know the answer to that. Our job is to guide; it's not to interfere. Humans have free will, which means that yes, there are times they have the free will to hurt others, either intentionally or unintentionally. I know this is hard for you, Seth. I know how much you have come to care about Edward and Isabella, and the rest of their family as well," Gideon responded, ever-patient as always.

"He could be so happy if he'd just let himself," Seth said with a heavy heart.

"Well, maybe the dinner with Emmett and Rose will open the first of many doors for him," Gideon said hopefully and then the two beings looked in on the aforementioned couple.

"Babe!" Emmett called as he bounded through the front door. He couldn't wait to tell Rose about the invitation to dinner at Edward and Isabella's on Thursday night.

Rose smiled when she heard her husband's voice and bent down to pick their daughter, Emma, up from the floor and carried her to meet him.

"Daddy's home," she said and laughed when the little girl clapped and smiled. She sure loved her daddy.

"Ah, there are my two favorite girls," Emmett said happily and kissed them both. He plucked his daughter from his wife's arms and swung her up on his shoulders, just like he did everyday when he got home from work. "Jack is in his room I suppose?" Emmett asked, checking on his son.

Rose rolled her bright blue eyes but smiled and shook her head when she said, "Down in the game room. Something about challenging Noah to the baseball game of the century or something like that on the XBOX."

"Cool, I'll have to go see if he needs help," Emmett said as his eyes danced in excitement. He loved playing XBOX Live, especially with Jack.

He ran around the room for a few minutes, delighting in Emma's happy squeals before he lifted her from his shoulders and set her on the ground. "You're never going to believe what happened today, babe."

"Edward decided to take the stick out of his ass?" she quipped.

"Rose," Emmett huffed, even though he had to admit his uptight brother probably deserved the comment. "No, but, well, maybe you're right," Emmett continued as he thought about Edward's actions at the office.

"Em, just tell me what happened," Rose said as she walked toward the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Edward invited the four of us to their house for dinner on Thursday and I, um, well, I told him we'd be happy to go," Emmett answered his wife, bracing for the wrath he'd been expecting all day.

Instead of that he got a sad sigh. "Are you sure you want to do that, Emmett?" Rose questioned softly.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but she didn't want to see Emmett get his hopes up...again, only to have Edward crush them...again. It was a never-ending cycle it seemed like, and she couldn't watch her husband reach out only to have Edward slam the metaphorical door in his face.

"Rose, you should have seen him today. He smiled. He joked around with me. He seemed...happy. I don't know what's going on, but something's changed," Emmett trailed off.

"I don't know, Em," Rose said slowly. She wanted to believe her brother-in-law was being honest and sincere, but she'd seen him act cold and distant too many times to take anything at face value when it came to Edward.

"I miss him, Rosie. I love him and I want my brother back. If he's going to reach out and try, I'm going to do whatever I can. I want my brother back," he said again.

Rose knew she couldn't tell him no, not that she really wanted to anyway. Her husband was one of the happiest people she'd ever met, in everything except when it came to Edward and the rest of his family. He was heartbroken over the distance between them all and he would do anything he could to fix it. If he was willing to give Edward another chance, she had to as well. Emmett deserved her support and she hoped against hope that Edward was really going to make an effort this time.

"I know you do, Em. Fine, let's have dinner with the Iceman and Isabella, but I'm warning you right now, Emmett, if he pulls that asshole shit again, I'm going to go off on his ass," she promised him.

"That's my girl. Now, I'm going to go help Jack kick some ass. We'll be up for dinner in a bit. Love you, Babe," he said and ran down to the game room.

"Edward, you'd better not blow it," Rose said quietly before she turned back to her dinner preparations.

"See, Seth," Gideon said with a smile. Rosalie Hale Cullen was tough as nails, but beneath that hard exterior was a soft, loving heart. "Even Rosalie wants to give him another chance. He'll get there, my friend. He has to."

Gideon floated away, leaving Seth to ponder his words.

Edward had no idea how much was riding on his shoulders. Seth only hoped he was able to help him carry it all.

So much to do, so little time.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 10 Bonus Scene**

"He's pushing for answers, isn't he?" Gideon questioned as he approached Seth.

Seth gave a mighty sigh, one that rumbled through the air and said, "Yes. I knew it was only a matter of time."

Gideon could not help but chuckle at his young friend's obvious discomfort at addressing those unpleasant topics.

An angel's work was often difficult, especially in circumstances like these where their presence was known while the human was still alive. Gideon was positive that Edward hadn't quite realized just how incredibly lucky he was to be granted the time he had been in order to make things right with Isabella and the rest of his loved ones and friends.

It was an opportunity very few were ever given.

Seth flitted around, huffing as he went. _Edward Cullen was the most maddening human, more so than he ever was himself_, he thought with a scowl. He had to be because Seth was sure he'd never been as worked up over another assignment as he was over this one.

"Damn human," Seth muttered though with his kind's extraordinary hearing it came as no shock when Gideon cleared his throat at him.

Seth turned and looked at his mentor and gave a sheepish smile. Gideon's ice blue eyes twinkled in response and then he said, "My friend, you must be patient with him. So far, Edward has done better than any of us could have anticipated. None of this has been easy for him and honestly, Seth, you have done wonders with him already. It's time for him to find out, as unpleasant as it's liable to be."

He knew it was, as unwelcome as the realization was. Edward was about to have face some startling revelations and Seth wasn't sure anything could prepare either one of them for what happened when the time came.

"I only hope I can make him understand," Seth said in an anguished voice.

Gideon smiled encouragingly at his prodigy. "I have no doubt you can and will, Seth. Now how about we check in on the magnificent Gianna and Charlie and Renée?"

"Née!" Charlie Swan hollered as he barreled through the kitchen door of their comfortably middle class home in Wheaton.

"Honey, I'm right here. Stop that yelling," Renée Swan admonished her husband, though it was done with a loving smile, as she entered the kitchen to greet her adored husband.

Charlie shrugged off his gun holster and set it on the table and then swept his wife up in his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips, complete with a loud smack. "How's my girl today?" he asked as he swatted her playfully on the bottom when she walked to check the food in the oven.

"Which one, dear? You have three, though we all know who your favorite is," Renée teased him.

Charlie chuckled heartily at that, especially because he couldn't disagree. He took the beer his wife offered him and took a long, delicious drink. "Well, I meant you, fiore," he answered her, smiling so big the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Charles Swan, I swear," Renée giggled.

Lord, she loved her husband. More today than she did when she married him all those years ago, she was lucky to say.

Gianna Santoro walked into the kitchen, loving seeing her daughter and son-in-law so happy. It made her miss her Angelo, but she'd missed him every day since he'd passed away.

"Ah, and there's my other girl," Charlie said as he made a move toward his mother-in-law.

Charlie didn't differentiate between mother and mother-in-law because he loved Gianna as much as he'd ever loved his own mother. More in fact as the years had gone by. Gianna Santoro was unlike any woman he'd ever met. Feisty, strong, stubborn as hell, but with a heart of gold so pure the only one who could hold a candle to her was his Isabella.

Then again his baby girl was leaps and bounds above anyone else as far as he was concerned.

"Mama," Charlie said as he kissed her on the cheek, like he did every day.

"You had a good day?" she questioned in the thick Italian accent she still had even after being in America all this time.

"Yes, ma'am. I only had to arrest three bad guys today; I didn't even get to shoot any of them," Charlie said with a wink.

They'd played this game for as long as he could remember. Gianna loved to hear about his day, but worried for him until he came home.

Renée pulled the roasted chicken and potatoes and vegetables from the oven and transferred the food to the large platter waiting on the counter. Charlie grabbed the bowl of salad and Gianna, the basket of bread and they all took their seats at the table.

As they did every night, Charlie said grace, and as he also did, he asked for God's blessings for Isabella and Edward. When Charlie finished, Renée served everyone their food and they began to eat.

"So, how's my baby girl?" Charlie asked after he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

Renée didn't answer right away, instead she took a few moments to think quickly back over her lunch with her daughter. There was something different about her, though she couldn't articulate what it was. Isabella's entire demeanor was different. She was relaxed, though she checked her phone almost obsessively throughout their lunch, something she never did. Her smile was as beautiful as ever, but there was more behind it. When she asked about Edward and his trip out of town, Renée was sure she'd never seen her smile so brightly or her eyes dance with excitement the way they did as she talked about him.

Not even after playing a soccer match had she ever seen Isabella exude such happiness.

She looked at her husband and smiled at him, loving the way he was so invested in their daughter's life. There wasn't a day that passed that Charlie didn't mention Isabella with pride or a brilliant smile to go along with it.

"She's just fine, honey. I mentioned having her and Edward over for dinner for her birthday in the next week or so. She seemed more excited than usual, even though she'll be turning thirty. I have a feeling Edward has something to do with that, though," she said as she looked from Charlie to her mother.

Charlie let out a groan at the thought of his baby girl turning thirty. Not that he or Renée were old, not in the least. Hell, he had just turned fifty-five and Renée wouldn't be fifty-three until November. Though if you asked him, his wife could easily pass for someone at least ten years younger, as evidenced by the way his deputies acted whenever she stopped by the station.

He ate it up, honestly. He loved his wife, madly, and had no problem whatsoever when she was appreciated by others, as long as it was done respectfully of course.

Now, ogling of his beloved daughter was another matter altogether.

"Well, he'd better damn well keep a smile on her face or else he'll have to deal with me," Charlie said with a hmph.

"Charles Swan!" Gianna chided him, though she knew her son-in-law was blowing smoke, well, for the most part.

"Yes, I know, Mama. Isabella loves him," he said with a sigh.

"And you can be assured he loves her back. That man was lost until our girl found him, and don't you forget it," Gianna said sharply and then flashed him a quick wink to ease the sting of her words.

Gianna had always known how much Edward had needed her granddaughter. Knew it from the very beginning.

"Don't you worry, honey. Judging from the smile on her face today, I'd say Edward has done something right," Renée said and then stood to help her mother clear the dishes.

"Well, if they're as happy as we are, fiore," Charlie said as he grabbed his wife and pulled her on his lap, "then I couldn't ask for more."

The two heavenly beings smiled at one another. It always brought both of them great joy to watch the Swans together. Love like theirs didn't come along everyday.

"Seth, my young friend. That should give you hope, if nothing else does. Isabella has learned from the best how to give and to love and be happy. Things will work out, you'll see," Gideon said before they parted ways.

"I sure hope so," Seth muttered quietly before preparing to return to his two humans.

Things were going to be changing and soon.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	10. Chapter 25

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 11 Bonus Scene**

"Alec, have you seen Edward?" Marcus asked without preamble or knocking on the door to his office as he came barreling through.

Alec looked up from the report he was examining and shook his head. He'd had his nose buried in reports all morning to begin preparing for the upcoming project Emmett and Isabella would be undertaking. He hadn't even realized Edward wasn't in the office yet.

Strange.

"Did you check with Isabella to see if she knew where he was?" Alec asked, figuring if anyone knew where he was, she would.

"She's not here either," Marcus said with a huff.

"What in the world is going on with him this week?" Alec asked his longtime friend.

Marcus shook his head. He had no clue, but damn if Edward hadn't turned into a completely different person in the span of just a few days.

He'd known Edward a long time, ever since they met when they were at Northwestern together. They were in the same business classes from almost the very beginning and though Edward always gave off a cold vibe and most people tried to give him a wide berth, Marcus found himself strangely drawn to him. Not in any weird kind of way, but there was something about Edward that he connected with from the very beginning.

Through study groups and group projects, Marcus and Edward became friends. Immediately it was obvious that having friends was not something Edward was used to. He was awkward and stilted, and more often than not, hours would pass and little would be said that didn't have to do with the subject they were studying. Edward hardly ever mentioned his family, though Marcus was well aware of who he was. Everyone knew.

The Cullen name was well-known and respected in all of Chicago, hell probably all over the country. It would have been easy for Edward to use that notoriety to his advantage, but he didn't. Marcus had always admired his friend's natural instincts when it came to business matters and in his opinion, there wasn't a man anywhere that could hold a candle to him when it came to taking charge of a meeting.

Marcus knew better than anyone, besides Jasper, how much pressure William Cullen had placed on him. For anyone else, it would have been enough to bring them to their knees, but not Edward. The more William expected of him, the harder and longer Edward worked. By the time they had graduated from college and Edward was essentially William's second-in-command, Marcus had been offered a job at Cullen Publishing.

Over the years Marcus had seen a lot. He watched as Emmett and Edward passed each other in the hall or sit in the same meetings barely acknowledging the other. He watched Carlisle come and go, and more often than not, not bothering to even say hello to Edward. He watched Anna chip away at him, day after day. He watched Sophie try to put him back together again, only to fail.

He watched, with much hope, as Isabella entered the picture and knocked his staid and reserved friend completely on his ass. He'd never seen Edward so flustered as he was when he was around Isabella. Hell, Edward would only have to say her name, or hear her name from someone else before he turned into a tongue-tied adolescent. It would have been funny if Marcus didn't know how much his friend struggled, daily, with his feelings for her. He was totally outside of his element, Marcus knew, and at times it was almost painful to watch Edward try to accept the inevitable.

Over the years he watched as Edward continued to shut people out, even Isabella for the most part. There had been times when it seemed like he was going to turn a corner, only to pull back again. He'd seen it time and time again, but nothing like the past few days.

And for Edward to be late to the office? It was unheard of.

"Hell if I know," Marcus answered Alec.

"Do you know on Wednesday, I actually saw him and Isabella getting off the elevator together, holding hands and he was laughing?" Alec asked, still totally stunned by that.

It wasn't that he begrudged Edward anything, it was just such a shock to see a different side of Edward.

"You don't think they...you know...stayed home..._together_?" Marcus asked. He had to admit the idea seemed totally preposterous, though for his friend's sake, he hoped that was exactly what it meant.

Alec chuckled and shook his head. "Man, how the hell do I know? He's been acting weirder than shit all week. Maybe Isabella has finally pulled the huge stick out of his ass."

Marcus couldn't help but laugh at the blunt assessment by Alec. Alec and Edward weren't as close as he and Edward were, but Marcus knew that Alec respected Edward immensely and he was just being...Alec.

Crass, blunt, and no filter whatsoever.

"Look, Marcus, you and I both know he's been a pretty miserable son of a bitch for a long time. If something has happened to change that, I'm all for it. I hope to hell it has, to be honest with you. I may act like a dick most of the time, but I adore Isabella and she's put up with way more of Edward's shit that anyone should be subjected to. If I was her, I would have kicked his ass to the curb a hell of a long time ago. But Isabella isn't like that and any fool can see that she thinks he hung the moon and all that sappy shit. He's one lucky bastard she's stuck around this long and if he's finally woken the fuck up and realized that, then more power to the both of them, I say. About damn time."

Marcus sat on the opposite side of the desk, his jaw hanging open. He finally managed to close his mouth and got an evil grin on his face and said, "Dude, you have a crush on Isabella, admit it."

"What the fuck ever," Alec said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "And if I did, can you blame me? The woman is drop dead, out of this world beautiful; she's the smartest person I know, smarter than Edward even. She's kind and sweet, and she can be feisty as hell when she needs to be, too. She's..." Alec stumbled as he tried to think of a word.

"Perfect," Marcus added quietly. He felt all the same things Alec did toward his friend's amazing wife. He didn't harbor any unrequited feelings or anything like that for her, though it would be easy to do. No, he respected both Edward and Isabella too much to ever go down that path, but he wasn't an idiot. Isabella Cullen was an extraordinary woman; there was no doubt about it.

"Perfect," Alec agreed in the same tone. "Edward is one lucky man to be married to someone like her. It's about fucking time he opened his eyes and appreciated that fact."

"Seth, my young friend, looks like you have some competition in the Isabella Marie Cullen fan club," Gideon said with a wicked chuckle and a twinkle in his ice blue eyes as they watched the two men discuss Seth's favorite human.

"Hmph," the angel answered while he stewed in an annoyed silence.

It was bad enough that he had to share her with Edward, though he was her husband and, if you wanted to get technical about it, it was Edward that was sharing her with him, but he decided not to dwell on that fact at all.

"Come now, Seth, Isabella is a wonderful person. It only makes sense that she would have that affect on everyone she meets," Gideon said patiently.

"If he hurts her again," Seth said and his heart seized at the thought of that.

"My friend, you know as well as I that he has never done so on purpose. Yes, he's caused her great sorrow, but look at how far they've come...together...already in just this short amount of time. Edward's love for her has never been in question; it has just been his way for such a long time to behave as he has. Edward has endured so much, Seth; you understand that better than anyone. Anger and bitterness has a way of turning even the best of men into someone they don't wish to be," he reminded with a pointed look.

Seth sighed deeply, grateful for the reminder, no matter how painful it was to remember his own time as human when he suffered through many of the same emotions Edward had struggled with for so long.

"He has done well, hasn't he?" Seth said proudly.

"Exceptionally," Gideon agreed.

"The true tests for him are coming, my friend. Remember it is your job to guide him through. There is much at stake, never forget that," Gideon said sternly, though with love.

When Seth was left alone, he said softly, "Please, don't let me fail."

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	11. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

******Chapter 12 Bonus Scene**

"Es, are you all right?" Carlisle asked his wife as they headed toward Emmett's house. They'd gone home to change after Jack's game and were now going to his son's for dinner.

To say he was shocked at their being invited when Edward and Isabella would both be there would be an understatement if there ever was one. He sighed and shifted in his seat as he recalled how uncomfortable Edward was when he greeted him at the ballpark.

He hated that their relationship had come to that, and when he glanced to his right and noticed the frown on his beloved wife's face, he really hated it.

"You don't think Edward and Isabella will leave when they find out we're going to be there, do you?" Esme asked.

"No, dear. You saw the two of them today, and you saw how excited Jack and Emma were, not to mention Emmett, to have them over," Carlisle said, hoping to placate his wife. He didn't really think they would leave, but you could never be sure where Edward was concerned.

Esme let out a sad sigh and stared out the window, replaying the words her daughter-in-law had spoken to her earlier. She understood Isabella's fierce protectiveness of Edward, but it pained her greatly to think that Isabella felt as if she had to protect Edward from her.

"We have really failed him; you realize that don't you?" Esme asked after a few moments.

It wasn't the first time she'd had such thoughts, after all it had been over twenty years since they'd taken Edward in. She again thought back to the first time she'd seen him, so scared and so angry, and realized that from the very beginning she'd let her own guilt at her own failures color everything. She knew without a doubt that her sister and her brother-in-law had done something to break his spirit, to make him afraid to trust anyone and instead of trying to push for answers, she let him be, consoling herself with the fact that he'd come to her when he was ready. The more time that had passed, the more closed off he became and the more guilt she felt build up until it threatened to suffocate her.

Carlisle sucked in a sharp breath, the anguish in his wife's voice cutting him to the core. However, no matter how much he wanted to disagree with her, he couldn't.

"Yes," Carlisle said simply, though there was nothing simple about the situation at all.

"I'm so angry at my sister," Esme whispered in a shaky voice, "and I'm so angry at myself. How could we have let things get so bad, Car?"

From the time Maggie had been born, Esme had adored her sister. The moment their mother had brought home the tiny, red-haired bundle, Esme loved her beyond measure. As they grew up, that love had only deepened. Maggie was a beautiful child with her long, silky red hair, bright green eyes, and pale, flawless skin.

Over time Esme could see that their personalities were very different. Where Esme was calm, rational, and exuded warmth, Maggie was just the opposite. She was excitable, did things without thinking, and craved attention and love so desperately it often made her act out just to get attention.

When Liam Connolly entered the picture, Esme knew that Maggie would do something foolish. She never would have expected that the foolish thing would be to run away with a twenty-year-old man to Ireland, never to return. She never would have expected her to turn her back on her family. She never would have expected that when she snuck out of their house one night after blowing her a kiss, it would be the last time she would ever see her.

There were any number of things Carlisle could have said in response to that, but all would sound like excuses and he was frankly damn sick and tired of making them. Edward had not helped the situation, he knew that, but he also knew that if things had been handled differently at the beginning, things might not be the mess they were in now.

How does a family go twenty years without talking about what had happened to Edward before he came to live with them? How can you justify behaving like a jealous, spoiled brat to your own son? How do you tell the woman you love more than life itself that you feel like it's your fault things got as bad as they are? Those questions had plagued him from the very beginning, and to this day he still didn't have an adequate answer.

"Es, sweetheart, I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't," Carlisle answered his wife sadly.

"Did you see him today, how happy and relaxed he looked?" Esme asked rhetorically for she knew Carlisle saw everything she did.

"Thank God he's had Isabella," she said softly.

"Mmmm hmmm," Carlisle agreed.

"She loves him so much," she went on.

Carlisle felt a smile spread across his face as he pictured Edward, Isabella, and Emma walking together earlier. "I'd say that feeling is quite mutual," he told her. After seeing Edward with Isabella today, if he'd had any doubt about that before, he certainly didn't now. His son was definitely very much in love with his wife.

There was a time, not too long ago, when he would have questioned that statement, but certainly not any longer.

"Have you ever seen him smile so much?" Esme questioned, feeling her heart swell when she heard his laugh in her mind. "I miss him, Carlisle. I want my son back...though I feel like I've never really had him in the first place. I can't go on like this any longer, feeling like we aren't a part of his life, of their lives. It's not right," she said as she wiped a tear of her cheek.

Hearing her sniffle and seeing the tears on her face hurt him deeply and he reached across and grabbed her hand. "Esme, darling, I miss him, too. There is so much we need to get out in the open. All of us," he told her.

"I know," Esme said quietly, squeezing her husband's hand.

Gideon and Seth looked at each other, having witnessed the couple's conversation below.

"Things are beginning," Gideon said when he turned to Seth.

Seth floated around in a tight circle, so anxious about everything. "It is. Do you think Edward will understand?" Seth questioned fretfully.

"It will be difficult, but yes, I think he will. You do know that he is liable to get very angry, Seth, when you tell him what he needs to know. Maybe not at first, but he will. Edward tends to let things stew longer than he should," Gideon reminded with a shake of his head.

"No kidding. Damn human," Seth muttered.

"Seth, this is going to be quite the test for Edward, Isabella, Carlisle, Esme...and you. Don't forget what still has to be done. You'll know when the time is right to tell Edward what he needs to know," Gideon reassured. "I have complete faith in you, my friend," he said as he laid his hand on Seth's shoulder for a moment before he floated away.

"I hope you're right, Gideon," Seth said quietly and then heard Edward's plea and went to do his job.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	12. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 13 Bonus Scene**

It was almost next to impossible for angels to feel fatigue, though they did rest when their being needed to recharge so to speak. If Seth still needed to sleep he had no doubt he could do so for days as completely worn out as he felt after leaving Edward.

"Seth, my friend, come with me," Gideon told him as soon as he arrived.

Gideon had watched the evening's progression and had no doubt that Seth would be struggling with the revelations he'd had to make to Edward. Seth had agonized for most of young Edward's life. Having to watch him for so long, yet not help had been Seth's greatest test during the entire time he'd been an angel. To finally get to this point with Edward was at once a great relief, but was painful as well.

Gideon led his prodigy to a place away from the others where they wouldn't be bothered. All the others of their kind watched anxiously as Seth and Edward talked, for everyone knew how pivotal it was that Edward didn't shut Seth out now. If he did, then all would be lost and Seth would fail and there wasn't one of them that wanted to see that happen.

Seth followed his mentor and closest friend, feeling about as distraught as he could ever recall...and because angels never forgot anything...he knew he was right in is belief. He tried to tell himself that he knew Edward better than anyone, knew his moods, his pattern of behavior, and his triggers but this...what he'd told him tonight...he was at a total loss. Edward had seemed fine when he left him, but with Edward you could never tell.

"Damn human," he muttered, though it was said with an incredible amount of love.

"Talk to me, Seth. What is going through your mind right now?" the elder angel asked with infinite patience.

Seth floated to and fro, his mind a chaotic jumble of conflicting thoughts. What if it was too much, too soon? What if once Edward had a chance to digest all he'd told him tonight, Edward shut him out completely, too overcome with hurt and anger to continue on his path to redemption? What if he decided that because he had Isabella, he was done trying to correct his past mistakes? What if he turned his back on everything and everyone and just gave up?

He finally came to a stop and lifted his very anguished eyes to Gideon and said quietly, "On the one hand, I'm relieved beyond measure to have finally told him how long he's been under our watch, but on the other, I'm terrified he'll overreact and we'll lose him forever."

It was as Gideon expected and he reached a hand out and laid it comfortingly on Seth's broad shoulders. "You've carried this with you for a long time, Seth, but you knew this day would come. It's time for Edward to face his past and it's only with your help and Isabella's love that he can move past it. He needed to know how long we've been watching him because it means that all along we've felt he was worthy of our love and care. He'll realize that," Gideon said reassuringly.

Seth sighed and hung his head, closing his eyes for a few brief moments. "We came so close to losing him forever after Anna hurt him so badly. And then, poor Sophie..." he trailed off, smiling when he thought of the sweet girl who tried so hard to reach Edward.

"Sophie was never meant for young Edward, Seth, you know this. Her purpose was to keep him from succumbing to the dark thoughts he was plagued with so that once Isabella was ready, Edward would be, too," Gideon reminded his friend.

"Oh, I know," Seth said with another mighty sigh.

The two otherworldly beings looked down on the two sleeping humans, currently wrapped up in each other's arms. Isabella laid protectively over Edward's chest and held one of his hands tightly in hers. The other was pressed right over his heart, as if she needed to feel it beat as she slept. Edward's other arm was wrapped tightly around her, holding her as close as he could possibly get her, almost like he was afraid if his grip loosened, she would slip away.

Seth felt his scattered thoughts calm as he watched the duo sleep peacefully. "He loves her so very much," he remarked quietly.

"He does," Gideon answered immediately, though it wasn't necessary.

Anyone could see how much Edward and Isabella truly loved each other. Isabella might be Edward's rock and be the one to help him face all he must, but what Edward needed to realize was that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"Do you think he'll ever truly understand how much he means to her?" Seth questioned.

Gideon floated and stopped next to Seth and they both watched as Isabella mumbled in her sleep, only to be soothed immediately by Edward running his fingers through her hair and placing a soft kiss to the top of her head, while being totally asleep.

Seth felt the remaining residual anxiety float away as he looked down on his two favorite humans. He knew he gave Edward a lot of shit about the lovely Isabella, not that he didn't fully agree with what he said about her, but it was just too much fun to mess with Edward to stop, but that didn't mean he wasn't fully aware of how deeply Isabella loved Edward either. It was truly immeasurable.

Gideon gazed upon the slumbering couple and slapped his most favorite pupil on the back and said, "I think it'll be impossible for him to not know. Have faith, Seth. Edward is one of the strongest humans I've ever seen, and with Isabella by his side, he can do anything. Believe in him. Believe in yourself, Seth. It will all work out, you'll see."

Gideon left Seth alone with his thoughts and when he turned around and found him in his usual perch of keeping a careful, but respectful watch over Edward and Isabella, he said his own quiet prayer, "Please don't let him fail," before attending to the others that needed his guidance.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	13. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 14 Bonus Scene**

"Charlie, let Edward take Bella home and come inside," he heard his wife call him from the porch.

"Be safe going home now, son, and we'll see you Sunday," Charlie told Edward and then blew a kiss to his daughter.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the incredulous look his daughter gave him and he knew Edward was going to get the same treatment during the ride home. He stood in the front yard and watched his daughter and son-in-law drive away until he couldn't see the taillights from Edward's car any longer. _What a night_, he thought with a smile.

"Charlie?" Renée called lovingly and he turned around.

"Coming, fiore," he said.

He walked up the steps and smiled at his wife. She looked so happy and it was obvious she'd enjoyed the evening as much as he had, as much as they all had.

"It was some night, huh?" he asked as he reached for her hand when he stopped in front of her.

Renée sighed in contentment. "That, my husband, is an understatement. Have you ever seen her look so happy?"

Charlie once again felt his heart fill with satisfaction and peace as he thought about Bella. "No. I'd say that goes double for our son-in-law wouldn't you say?" he asked as he put an arm around her and led her to the porch swing in the corner.

He sat down and then pulled Renée close to him, kissing the side of her head as he pushed them back and forth. Renée laid her head on his shoulder and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, each replaying the events of the night.

Renée was still in shock, for there really wasn't another word she could use to describe it, at the way Edward had acted all night. Once he'd relaxed, he seemed to just soak up everything and really for the first time ever, seemed to be totally comfortable. Renée knew her family was boisterous and not shy about showing affection, and it was obvious that was something Edward was not used to. Why, she had no idea and it hurt her heart to think of what those reasons could be.

She had to admit over the years she'd worried, a great deal actually, about Bella. She knew she loved Edward and was committed to him, but there were times she questioned whether that level of dedication and faith were warranted, and even more than that, wondered if he felt the same in return. Seeing the two of them tonight dispelled most of her worry, but as a mother a part of her would always worry; it was what she did.

Charlie couldn't help but replay the words Edward had spoken to him earlier over and over again in his mind. There was a very small part of him that was distressed at the thought of his baby girl being hurt in any way, at her crying because of something Edward had done. Bella was his daughter and she always would be, no matter how old she was. Her happiness was paramount; no one but Renée's was more important to him.

"You should have heard what Edward told me tonight, fiore," he said after another few minutes.

"What?" Renée asked.

Charlie told his wife everything, what Edward had told him and what he'd said in response. He even told him what Edward had said right before they left, all the while thinking how astonishing it all was. He really hoped that the night was a turning point for all of them. He would love nothing more than to spend more time with Edward.

He had a full life: a job he loved, friends he enjoyed spending time with, and a family he loved with an intensity few could match. He'd always wished, though he never felt cheated, that he and Renée would have been able to have other children, but alas that was not meant to be. He'd hoped from the very first time Bella introduced him to Edward that they would have their own relationship, one that was outside of his being merely his daughter's husband. While that wish had gone unfulfilled for the past few years, he had a feeling that maybe he might get it moving forward.

He hoped anyway.

Renée listened to her husband, not really surprised at anything he'd told her. She'd always known, as mothers most often do, that things were not exactly as they seemed between her daughter and Edward, but like Charlie, she trusted Bella enough to know that if she needed her, she would come to her. Remembering how they both looked and acted during the evening, Renée believed wholeheartedly that Bella's love and faith in Edward hadn't been misplaced.

She knew Charlie loved her and knew that there were few women who had husbands as attentive and sweet and as affectionate as she did, but even Charlie had never looked at her the way Edward looked at Bella tonight.

"They're going to be just fine, honey," Renée told Charlie as she snuggled closer to him.

"I know," Charlie answered with conviction and then kissed the top of her head. He pushed his foot again and they swayed back and forth for a few more moments before he spoke again. "You know, before tonight, I'm kind of ashamed to say I never really gave much thought to the reason Edward was the way he was. Bella loves him and she seemed happy and that was good enough for me. I suppose I should have picked up on things, but I didn't. Something obviously happened to him at some point in time, probably before he was taken in by Carlisle and Esme. It had to have been bad, Née. That boy loves our daughter so much and for him to be scared to show her...I can't even imagine what he's been through."

Renée couldn't help but chuckle at the 'that boy' comment and she most definitely didn't miss the growl at the end of his statement. If Renée ever doubted, which she didn't, her husband's affection for their son-in-law that would have been all she needed to hear.

"He's lucky he has Bella," Renée said quietly.

"They're lucky they have each other, fiore. Just like we are," Charlie said, and then continued to rock them back and forth.

Far above them the two angels smiled at each other.

"Edward's come such a long way," Gideon praised Seth.

Seth felt a smile creep along his face. The damn human was liable to drive him crazy before all was said and done, but there was no doubting how far he'd come already.

"Damn human," Seth muttered but was said with so much love and faith that Gideon had to chuckle.

"He surprised me with Charlie," Seth admitted.

"Charlie Swan is a good man. Edward could pick no one better to lean on and learn from," Gideon told his friend.

Seth turned toward his mentor and nodded. "No doubt about that. In fact, he'd do well to learn from all of them. Isabella was taught by the best how to love and forgive."

Gideon chuckled when his prodigy's ice blue eyes twinkled at the mention of the lovely Isabella, but he knew that Seth loved Edward every bit as much as Isabella, perhaps even more only because Edward needed it more. Lucky for their kind, they were capable of immense amounts of love, so there was plenty to spread around.

As Edward would come to find out, he hoped at least, that went for humans as well.

"This is true, my friend," Gideon answered. "Edward is going to need all of them when the time comes to tell them everything. It's good for him to know how many people love him."

"It is. Isabella will always love him more than anyone, but he means a great deal to a great many people. It's time for him to realize he's always been worthy of their love, no matter what Liam and Maggie said and did," Seth said protectively.

"He's learning, my friend. He's almost ready," Gideon told him softly.

"I know," Seth said with a sigh.

"Have faith, Seth. You'll see," Gideon remarked, and there was something about that statement that caught Seth a bit off-guard, but he wasn't sure why.

"I hope so," Seth remarked and then left to prepare to return to his two favorite humans.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	14. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 15 Bonus Scene**

"Well, that was surprising," Gideon remarked to Seth as they watched from above while Edward and Jasper talked.

Seth beamed a brilliant smile and shrugged his shoulders at Gideon's remark. "I suppose, yes, but Edward seems to be doing that a lot lately," he said with a shake of his head.

"He really has come a long way already," Gideon told his friend. "You have done amazingly well with him, Seth. I'm very proud of you."

Seth nodded once in acknowledgment of the praise but didn't say anything else for a bit. He watched Edward and Jasper finish their talk and he couldn't help but laugh at Jasper's teasing of Edward and his bracelet. Not that he didn't think they weren't a sweet sentiment, because he did, but really, it was a very un-Edward like thing to do.

"Are you worried how Edward's talk with Isabella about Anna will go?" Gideon questioned once Jasper left Edward's office.

Seth floated around in a circle for a few moments before he answered. Was he worried? In all honesty, he wasn't, not really. Isabella understood Edward in a way no one else did or really ever could so he was fairly confident that once Edward told her everything, she would understand. That didn't mean she wouldn't get upset, a thought which caused Seth's heart to hurt, but he was afraid it couldn't be avoided. Edward should have had this talk with her long ago, and even though he understood his charge's reticence to do so, it didn't make it right.

"Not particularly," Seth finally answered. "In this case, Edward and Anna were both wrong, and I'm quite sure the lovely Isabella will understand that."

"You are right, Seth, and I am sure it will probably answer some questions she's had for some time. I'm a bit worried about her, more so than young Edward at this point," Gideon said slowly and watched as Seth squeezed his eyes shut and curled his fingers into a tight fist.

Seth let out a mighty sigh. The sound was loud and sounded like a raging thunderstorm. Gideon knew how much it would upset Seth to hear his concerns, but his young prodigy needed to hear them. "Why?" Seth questioned, his ice blue eyes full of pain and sadness.

Gideon sat, well, he floated but he let his being relax and invited Seth to do the same. Once they had settled themselves, Gideon went on in what his pupils called his 'teaching voice'. "Seth, my friend, I know as well as you do how much Isabella has had to endure over the past five plus years. She has suffered every bit as much as Edward has, perhaps even more so, because while he wasn't aware of what he was doing to her, she lived with the pain of his indifference and his unwillingness to show her the affection she needed day in and day out. If it was any other woman, they would have given up on Edward long ago, but because she loves him so fully and deeply, she couldn't.

"Right now both she and Edward are caught up in this whirlwind romance and while it is beautiful and heartwarming to watch, there has to come a point where she will question everything. She'll get mad, or upset, or both and we both need to be prepared for that. Edward is doing remarkably well, but what happens at the first sign of Isabella's unhappiness? Will he revert back to the way he was? Will he be able to understand that just because she's lashing out at him, or whomever it might be, that doesn't mean she loves him any less? Or will he have enough faith and trust to know that he is worthy of her and her love? You must be ready to help him see and understand when the time comes, because I assure you it will, so that he doesn't undo all the progress he's made thus far. He can't afford that time, Seth, you know this," Gideon finished gently but firmly.

"I know," Seth answered back quietly. He'd been worried about the same thing for weeks now.

Isabella was a remarkable woman, but she was only human. There was only so much she would and could be expected to carry until it finally got to be too much.

"I have faith in you, Seth. I know you can help him and her when the time comes; I just want you to be ready for when it does," Gideon said and then patted him on the shoulder before floating away.

"I hope so," Seth answered once he'd gone and looked below.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

Jasper left the office and immediately pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial. As soon as the call connected, he smiled. "Ali, sugar, are you at the restaurant already?"

"Hi, Jazzy. Yes, I just got here. You're running late aren't you?" Alice asked her husband what she was sure was a rhetorical question. Jasper was always late.

Jasper chuckled at his wife, she knew him so well. "Yes, but just a few minutes. I was talking with Edward and lost track of time. Why don't you order me an iced tea and a burger and I'll be there in a few. Love you, sugar," he told her in his sexy southern drawl.

"Love you, too." She giggled and then hung up.

He hurried to the restaurant, knowing Alice wasn't mad at him, thank goodness. Besides, when he told her about meeting Edward and Bella during the first intermission on Saturday night, she'd forget all about his being late anyway or at least that was what he was counting on.

Once he was shown to their table and kissed his wife hello, he sat down and took a drink of already perfectly sweetened iced tea and smiled at Alice. "I'm sorry I was late, Ali."

She waved him off; it was really no big deal. Not only was she used to it, but she wanted to hear about his talk with Edward. "Were you and Edward talking business or was it personal?" she asked.

Alice knew how worried her husband had been about his best friend. He'd talked to her about it but because he knew Edward better than anyone besides Bella, he knew he had to wait for Edward to come to him, no matter how crazy that drove him.

Jasper smiled as he thought about his best friend and the talk they'd just had. Edward hadn't fully convinced him there wasn't more going on with him than he'd told him, but it was good enough for now. "Personal, sugar. Oh, by the way, we're meeting Edward and Bella at the opera on Saturday night during the first intermission and we're going out afterward to celebrate Bella's birthday," he said and laughed when his adorable wife jumped up and down in her seat at that news.

There was nothing he loved more than seeing his wife happy.

"Really? Oh goodness, I'll need to talk to Rose and figure out what to get Bella for her birthday. I wonder what Bella is wearing to the performance? Oh, I wonder if I can set up spa appointments for the three of us for Saturday morning?" Alice began to rattle off excitedly.

Jasper hated to burst her bubble, but he didn't have a choice. "Sugar, Edward is spending the weekend in the city with Bella at the penthouse. He's taking her out Saturday morning then they're meeting her family for lunch. You're going to have to settle for having her Saturday night," he told her as he patted her hand.

"Well, shit." Alice pouted and stomped her foot beneath the table, which caused Jasper to laugh again.

Alice thought for a few seconds before she gasped. "Jazzy, that doesn't sound like Edward at all."

"No shit. We talked for quite awhile this morning and I swear it was like talking to a completely different person, Ali. He mentioned his childhood, sugar, before he came to live with Carlisle and Esme," Jasper told her quietly.

"Jasper," Alice said and immediately reached for his hand. She could tell by the tone of Jasper's voice that whatever he and Edward had talked about affected him deeply.

Jasper squeezed her hand and then looked at her. "He asked me to forgive him, Alice. Can you believe that?" He shook his head as he remembered what Edward had told him earlier and how he looked when he'd said it. "Like he even needed to ask. He's my best friend and there is still so much about him I don't know. Something happened to him, something bad; I know it. I just wish he'd tell me what it was so I could help him," Jasper said in a pained voice.

"Jazzy, from everything you've told me and listening to what Rose and Em have said, it's obvious he's starting to open up to everyone. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready. Bella, you, Emmett, Rose - you've all been there for him all this time; he knows that," Alice told him.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and smiled at his wife. She always had a way of making him feel better. He laughed out loud though when he thought about Edward stuttering and stammering about that bracelet. "You should have seen him, sugar. He bought these friendship bracelets for him and Bella and he turned a shade of red I've never seen before when he tried to tell me that I was his best friend but she was his best, best friend. Funniest thing I've ever seen." Jasper chuckled.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Alice replied immediately. Very unlike the Edward she knew, but apparently most things he did nowadays were un-Edward like.

Jasper nodded. "It really was. It's about damn time he was happy. Bella deserves it, but he does, too. I'm anxious to see how Saturday night goes. Anna and Vincent are both going to be there. Hopefully Edward isn't stupid enough to not tell Bella about Anna before Saturday," he said with a shiver.

_That would not be pleasant for any of them_, he thought.

"I'm sure he will, Jazzy," Alice said hopefully.

"He's different, sugar. There is no doubt about it, and I just hope it lasts," he said and then turned his attention on his wife while they finished their lunch.

Far above, Seth said a quick prayer for the same thing. Edward had no idea how much everyone was counting on him to do all he needed to do.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	15. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 16 Bonus Scene**

"Vincent." The raven-haired beauty pouted from the bed when he stood up to get dressed.

"Sorry, babe," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm supposed to meet Anna for dinner shortly and I need to go by the office first. Next time I'll see if I can stay longer," he told her and didn't try to hide the fact that he wasn't sorry at all.

He'd been sleeping with Bianca for some time now. As a matter-of-fact, they'd started seeing each other on the side almost as soon as he and Anna picked up where they had left off. Bianca was a hellcat in bed but she certainly wasn't country club and charity fundraiser date appropriate. He figured as long as he had them both, he had the best of both worlds. Not to mention, Anna was always ready and willing whenever he was, so he felt like one lucky motherfucker.

He kissed Bianca quickly on the lips, pinched a naked nipple, and then walked out of the apartment he had her set up in. His car was waiting out front, and he climbed in the back and headed back to his office in downtown Chicago. He passed the Cullen Publishing offices and cursed Edward under his breath. Man, he really, really despised Edward, so fucking much.

"Brody," Vincent barked when he hit a button on his phone, "get Josh, Cameron, and Trent and meet me in thirty minutes. I'm almost to the office."

He threw his phone down on the seat beside him and leaned his head back. He hoped the others had good news for him. They'd better or else there would be hell to pay.

He closed his eyes and thought about Edward. Christ, he hated that smooth motherfucker. It hadn't always been that way though, at least not at first. When they'd first crossed paths at prep school, Vincent had hoped they'd be friends. He didn't have many and Edward was the new kid so he figured it would be kind of easy to get to know each other. Vincent was sort of an outcast, not coming from one of _the_families of Chicago, you know, old money. He knew his father had a reputation for being a shady businessman, bilking unsuspecting authors and agents out of their hard-earned money. Vincent didn't much care about any of that, though. He got whatever he wanted whether it was the newest electronic gadget, the nicest clothes, or when the time came, the best, most expensive car. As long as the money flowed, it made no difference to Vincent where it came from.

When Edward first got to school, everyone tried to be his friend, but no one succeeded. He kept to himself, at least for the most part. As they'd all gotten older, he opened up more, but he was never one to hang out, go to parties or the night clubs the kids in their circle always managed to sneak into. No matter how aloof he was, everyone was still in awe of him. He made straight A's. The girls all thought he was mysterious and sexy and the guys, as much as Vincent hated to admit it, were all pretty much intimidated by him, and Vincent was no exception. He didn't understand why he acted the way he did and didn't really try very hard either. The more Edward succeeded, first in prep school and then in college, the more Vincent hated him.

From his vantage point, it seemed like everything came so easily to Edward and Vincent envied that with a burning intensity. No matter how hard Vincent worked, he was never quite on par with Edward and that was one bitter fucking pill to swallow and had been for almost twenty years now.

Well, Vincent thought with a menacing chuckle, he hoped his luck was about to change.  
He arrived at his office and noticed with satisfaction that everyone was already waiting for him.

"Okay, tell me where we stand with McMasters and Sons," he began without preamble when he sat down at the head of the table.

"According to my sources," Brody began, "they are still holding firm to sell to Cullen Publishing."

Vincent sat back in his chair and rested his chin on his index fingers. "Fuck, Brody. Deaton-Hall was easy; what's the damn hold up with this one? I want McMasters," Vincent stated emphatically.

"Man, I know you do, but old man McMasters is all over Edward's junk or some shit. I can't get them to budge. I've tried everything, offering money under the table, threatening, hell I even offered to send the old man and his wife on an around the world cruise; he's not budging, Vince. I don't know what else to tell you," Brody huffed.

"Well, we're just going to have to try harder," Vincent said in a cold voice.

He had no business going after them, and he knew it. Brody and the others knew it, too, but it didn't matter. The stockholders would have his ass if they caught wind of it, but he didn't care about that either. All he cared about was beating Edward and he didn't care what he had to do in order to do it. He was over-extended, by a huge amount, but it didn't matter. If he could come out on top and ahead of Cullen Publishing and Edward, it would all be worth it.

Or so he tried to tell himself.

He was playing a very dangerous game. If he lost, the repercussions would be monumental, but even knowing that and what he stood to lose, the prospect of besting Edward was too enticing a challenge to back down now. He just couldn't let it go.

"What about the project Emmett and Isabella are working on? Do we have any more information on that yet?" he asked the group.

Trent fidgeted in his seat. He really didn't want to inform Vincent that so far, they'd found out very little, at least nothing they could build on and use for their own. "I'm afraid not, Vince. Edward is being extraordinarily tight-lipped about whatever it is. From what we've been able to gather, only Edward, Isabella, Emmett, Jasper, Marcus, and Alec know the particulars of what is going on. There have been some preliminary meetings with the heads of the departments, but we don't have enough to go on to figure out what they're up to yet. Sorry, Vince," he said in a somewhat mousy voice.

"Son of a bitch!" Vincent roared. "We need to know what Cullen is up to and we need to know yesterday. I have too much riding on all this right now. One wrong move and all of us are going to find ourselves in a heap of hurt," he warned. If he went down, he'd damn sure make it so he didn't go down alone.

Vincent took a few deep breaths and pulled himself together. "The opera is this weekend and Cullen is going to be there. I'll just have to try to get little Isabella alone and see if I can't persuade her to open up. I can be very persuasive when I need to be," he chortled devilishly.

There was no doubt about the fact that he'd certainly enjoy it at the very least. Isabella Cullen was certainly a prize worth taking a few risks for. His dick got hard just thinking about the scrumptious Mrs. Cullen and his hate burned a bit more as he thought about how fucking lucky Edward was...again.

"We need to find out what's going on," Vincent warned again and then stood up, indicating the meeting was over.

As everyone filed out of his office, Vincent sat in his chair, staring unseeing out his window as he plotted and planned, trying to find some way to beat Edward. Surely the man had a weakness, right?

Far above the two otherworldly beings looked anxiously at each other. They weren't allowed to interfere with the free will of humans, though there wasn't a time either of them wished that wasn't so. Especially right now. Vincent Sinclair was the worst kind of foe; the kind that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, even if that meant hurting people in the process. In this case, Edward and Isabella would be the ones harmed and neither angel wanted to see that happen.

"Gideon," Seth said in a distressed voice.

"I know, my friend," Gideon answered in a subdued voice that rumbled loudly with barely contained anger.

_So much bitterness and rage within Vincent_, Gideon thought with a sad shake of his head. If there was ever any doubt about the kind of man Edward was, all one had to do was look at Vincent and see the kind of person Edward could have easily allowed himself to turn into, but didn't. It would have been so simple to let the hurt and bitterness of his childhood fester and stew and make him uncaring and apathetic like Vincent. Instead, he protected himself, and even though he hurt people in the process by not allowing them to love and help him as he needed, he'd never become so cold and heartless as to turn his back completely on who he was destined to become like Vincent had. Vincent had unfortunately been lost long ago. As evidenced by Edward's metamorphosis, Edward was not; he'd only lost his way.

"Seth, I know it's hard to sit back and not interfere, but you know we cannot. Edward and Isabella will be fine; you must believe that. Together, they are so strong, so formidable, that even one as odious as Vincent Sinclair cannot come between them. Have faith in the two of them, my friend. I have a feeling you might be surprised just how strong they are," Gideon said reassuringly.

"If he hurts either of them," Seth growled loudly and it sounded like boulders smashing against one another.

"Yes, Seth, we all know how you feel about your two humans." The older angel chuckled. "It's going to be an interesting weekend. I hope you are prepared."

Seth's ice blue eyes twinkled. He was apprehensive about Vincent and his ill intentions toward his Edward and Isabella, but he did have faith in both of them. "As prepared as I can be," he answered. "Those two have been surprising me more and more of late; it makes me nervous."

"Ah, my friend. Our jobs wouldn't be half as much fun if everything went according to plan now would it?" Gideon flippantly said and again Seth had the feeling his mentor was saying much more than he understood.

However, he answered anyway. "No, I suppose it wouldn't," he said and then went to prepare to return to his two favorite humans.

"If he only knew." Gideon chuckled with his own twinkle in his eye.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	16. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 18 Bonus Scene**

Isabella exited the bathroom and immediately looked for Edward. Not finding him where she thought he'd be, she made her way to their group of friends and family figuring he'd be there. As she approached, she could hear a few murmurs and noticed Alice and Alec looking off to the right and exchange a worried glance.

When she looked in that direction and found Edward and Anna sitting together and facing each other for what looked like a very private conversation, she turned back toward her friends and smiled after rolling her eyes.

"Your eyes are going to stay that way, Alice, if you don't stop staring, not to mention you look like a fish with your mouth hanging open," she said as she stepped into the circle where everyone was standing.

"Ali, sugar, I told you that." Jasper laughed at his wife and reached up and pressed on her chin to close her mouth. "You're way too beautiful to stand around looking like a fish," he teased and kissed her on her now closed mouth.

"But...Bella...didn't you?" she started to question then snapped her mouth shut.

It really wasn't any of her business but she was shocked at how calm and confident her friend appeared. She knew if she saw Jasper sitting and having what appeared to be a very intimate conversation with an ex, and an ex he'd lived with for two years no less, there was no way in hell she'd behave the same as her friend.

"Yes, I see them. What do you want me to do, march over there with my hands on my hips and demand to know what's going on? I don't think so, Alice. I trust Edward, completely, and if he has something he needs to talk with Anna about, then I'm sure he'll tell me what it is later," Isabella answered her friend.

Alice spluttered in response to her and everyone in the group laughed at her. "Sugar, let's go get another drink," Jasper said sweetly and gave Bella a wink before turning his overly excitable wife toward the bar.

Rose shook her head at her friend. She adored Alice, but sometimes she was like an annoying puppy, always into everything. Once it seemed like there would be no major drama, not that she expected any from Bella anyway, the guys all picked their conversation back up again. She noticed Bella smile at Edward and Anna and sighed. The world would be a much better place if more people acted like her sister-in-law, no question about it.

"So, you really don't mind Edward and Miss Skankalicious having a conversation without you?" Rose asked her.

Isabella chuckled and rolled her eyes at her blunt as ever sister-in-law. "No, Rose, I don't. Like I said, I trust Edward, so there isn't anything for me to worry about. I mean he's sitting less than a hundred feet from me in a roomful of people so I highly doubt it's anything more than healing some old wounds."

In fact, she was positive she was right, especially when she glanced back at Edward and Anna and noticed both of them looked infinitely more relieved than they had at the beginning of the night.

"I take it, judging from the fact you haven't scratched her eyes out, Edward told you about her?" Rose questioned a bit hesitantly.

Isabella nodded her head and said, "Yes, thankfully for my husband, we talked about her last night."

"You didn't know about her before?" Rose immediately asked and couldn't help the snarl that accompanied her question.

Edward really could be such a fool sometimes.

Isabella sighed and shook her head. "No, I didn't. In all defense of Edward, I've never pushed for many answers either about his past or what happened before me. That's as much my fault as it is his," she admitted.

Rose gasped and then quickly tried to cover it up hoping Isabella didn't hear, but it didn't work.

"I know, Rose. I have no doubt that knowing what she did to him and how their...relationship for lack of a better word...ended would certainly have helped me understand him better," she said quietly.

"He's always been so different with you, Bella, than he has with anyone else. I don't just mean other women either, though there haven't ever been many of those. Since I've known him, besides Anna and Sophie, there wasn't anyone but you," Rose told her. "You have to know, and judging from your reaction to seeing the two of them together, I'm sure you do, how badly he was hurt after he found Anna and Vincent together. I know that they were together only to keep William off his back and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what Anna was after, but even someone like Edward, or like he used to be, has to be hurt and angry at being treated the way he was."

Rose sighed again. There were times she felt incredibly guilty because she was extremely grateful that William had set his sights on Edward as the chosen one to run Cullen Publishing. She would have detested it if Emmett had been put under the same pressure and scrutiny as Edward had been.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Rose said quietly.

"Whatever for, Rose? It's not your fault he didn't tell me and I never asked any of you about his past, not that I ever would anyway. Whatever he wants me to know, he'll tell me. He's sharing more all the time and it's only a matter of time before he tells me everything," Isabella answered and laid her hand on Rose's arm.

"That's really great to hear, but that's not really what I'm sorry about. I just realized how grateful I am that William chose Edward over Emmett and that makes me sound like a selfish bitch, though we both know that's not that big of a stretch," she said with a grin. "Seriously though, William did a real number on Edward; everyone could see that. As much as I hate to admit this, we all just sort of sat back and let it happen. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, me, Jasper...each of us just let William do his thing. Me, because I didn't want it to be Emmett; Emmett for the same reason, and Carlisle and Esme...who the hell knows. Poor Jasper was the only one that even tried to do anything about all the pressure William was putting on Edward, but even he could only do so much."

Isabella closed her eyes to try to keep the thoughts of her poor, broken husband at bay. She knew she and Edward were closer than ever and she knew it was only a matter of time before he shared everything with her, or at least it better be. The time was quickly approaching, she realized, that it would become necessary to press him for answers. He owed it to her and to the rest of the family as well. As disappointed and yes, even angry, as she was at all of them for not doing more to help Edward, it was way past time to lay the past to rest.

"So much unnecessary hurt and anger," Isabella said with a sad shake of her head.

She felt her skin tingle and knew Edward was near and sighed when she felt his lips on her neck. When she turned around and looked at him and could see no trace of anger or pain, she smiled at him. As long as he was okay, nothing else mattered.

Rose watched the two of them and felt Emmett wrap his arm around her shoulders. "We're so lucky to have her, you know? She's going to put this family back together."

"I sure hope so, babe," Emmett answered quietly.

Rose smiled knowingly at him and said, "I have no doubt; it's about damn time, too."

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	17. Chapter 16

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 19 Bonus Scene**

Vincent stood ramrod straight and had so much anger and frustration coursing through his veins he was like a volcano waiting to erupt as he watched Edward and Isabella and the rest of their clan turn away from him like he was nothing.

_Who the fuck did they think they were_, he thought as his mind raced with thoughts on how to get back at them for even thinking about calling him out like that in front of his colleagues.

He took a step forward and had every intention of going after Edward but was stopped when he felt Brody grip his arm, hard.

"No you don't, Vince. This has gone on long enough; it's time for you to cut your losses and move the fuck on," Brody told him angrily.

He was so tired of all the bullshit between Vincent and Edward, and though he'd be a fool to say it out loud, he knew that most of it was because of Vincent. He wasn't a huge fan of Edward Cullen, but the man knew his shit. He ran Cullen Publishing with an eye always on the bigger picture and never once lost sight of the fact that his job as CEO was to run the company, not to see how many times he could screw over his competition.

Vincent turned and stared coldly at his right-hand man. "What the hell does that mean?" he demanded as he yanked his arm out of Brody's grasp.

"It means, Vince, that this dick measuring thing you've got going on with Cullen needs to come to a fucking stop. You are ruining the company with your incessant need to try get the best of him and not only that," Brody said hotly, "you're ruining mine and everyone else's reputations along with it. If you are hellbent on continuing this ridiculous game with Edward, count me the fuck out. I'm tired of it, Vincent," Brody said and took a deep breath. He knew he was quite possibly slitting his own throat, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

"If you want to go down that's one thing, but don't expect me to go down with you. And Cullen," he said as he narrowed his eyes at him,"won't stop until he ends you if you keep antagonizing him the way you did tonight. Go after him, man to man if you have to, but even for you, going after his wife was fucking low and not only that, it was suicide. I'm not married, but if I was, there is no way in hell I'd ever let anyone talk to my wife the way you did Isabella Cullen. I'm afraid you've just woken up the sleeping giant, my friend. Good luck with that, you're going to need it."

"So what, you're going to let Cullen get the best of you, too?" Vincent asked as he looked from Brody to Josh, Cameron, and Trent. "The three of you pussies, too?" he questioned incredulously when they all looked at him with the same look of disgust. "What the fuck ever," he said bitterly and waved them off. "Anna, let's get the hell out of here."

Anna had held her tongue, but only by biting down on it to the point she could taste blood. If she didn't have a choice but to leave with him, she wouldn't, but she had a few things of her own to take care of with Vincent. She stepped forward, without saying a word and without looking behind her either; somehow she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing any of them anytime soon, if ever.

Vincent of course had kept the car and driver waiting for them, always needing to keep people at his beck and call and they both climbed into the backseat without saying a word. The air was tense between them and she felt her stomach twist in knots knowing what she was going to do and say once they'd returned to their apartment. She'd known it had been a long time coming and had made up her mind to finally put herself first after speaking with Edward, but watching Isabella had solidified her decision even more.

Anna was quite frankly in awe of Isabella. She was fierce, loyal, and obviously not easily intimidated. Anna had never admired another woman the way she did Isabella, but even she had to admit how amazing she was as she handed Vince's ass and his balls to him. Watching Isabella stand up for Edward, for their company, and family and friends was an incredible thing to witness and gave Anna the push she needed to do what she should have done a long damn time ago.

Edward had given her a second chance by forgiving her; there was no way in hell she was letting it go to waste.

They arrived back at their apartment and Vince didn't even try talking to her nor apologize for the way he'd talked to her, not that she really expected it anyway. As soon as he opened the front door, she strode without looking behind her to their bedroom and pulled a suitcase from the closet and threw it on the bed. She heard Vince walk to the wet bar in the living room and pull what she assumed was a bottle of vodka from the small freezer but paid little attention to the muttering she heard him spew.

A few minutes later when she'd walked out of the bathroom carrying her toiletries, she looked up and saw him walk into the room. His bow tie hung limply from around his neck, he'd taken his jacket off, and frankly he looked like shit.

"What the hell?" he asked stupidly when he spied the suitcase on the bed.

"I'm leaving, Vince," she said simply.

He looked from the bed to her and then repeated the motion several times before blurting out, "But I thought we were gonna fuck?"

Anna snorted at him and then rolled her eyes. She threw the bottles she'd taken from the bathroom on the bed and then turned to look at him. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm letting you lay your hands on me again."

He smirked at her and then shook his head. "Babe, are you still pissed about what happened earlier? You know I didn't mean anything; that was just because Edward-" he started again but she cut him off abruptly.

"Shut the hell up, Vince. This has nothing to do with Edward and everything to do with you," she told him levelly.

"Me? What the fuck did I do? If Cullen wasn't such a cocksucker," he began to rant again and she'd had enough.

"You know for as long as we've known each other you have blamed every bad thing that has ever happened to you on Edward and that's just fucking pathetic. Try looking in a mirror sometime, Vincent. You have no one to blame but yourself for the mess you've made of things and it's about damn time for you to realize that," she told him as she began throwing more clothes into the suitcase.

Vincent sneered at her, trying to figure out how to get her into bed instead of thinking about what she'd said to him. He knew she was pissed, but he didn't believe for one second she'd leave him.

"Yeah? What the hell do you know about anything that has been going on anyway? All you do is shop, go to the spa, and gossip with your girlfriends about who has had work done to their tits or asses and what you want to get done next. I haven't seen you complain about anything up until now, Anna," he said nastily.

Anna wanted to disagree with him, but she knew she couldn't. She had done all of those things, but no more.

"You're right. I have done that, but I'm done, Vince. I'm not letting you walk all over me anymore because I'm too afraid to be by myself. I deserve better than that," she said and then realized instantly how good it felt to say that and really mean it.

Watching Isabella and Edward all night as they stood side by side really drove home how much she was missing from her life. Then to watch them both face Vincent, together, was really the icing on the cake. Edward wasn't one to be underestimated, but neither was Isabella. They were a true team, one that respected the other, and she wanted that for herself.

She deserved it.

Up until she and Edward spoke, Anna never believed that, but she did now, thanks to him and to Isabella.

Isabella could have been a jealous bitch, and Anna knew she would have deserved it, but she hadn't. She'd been nothing but gracious, if a little cold at first, but only because Anna had tried to intimidate her because that was what she did. Instead, Isabella treated her fairly and with respect, even though she probably didn't deserve it.

"Where the hell are you going to go?" Vincent questioned, still not believing for one second she was leaving.

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here with you," she said succinctly as she closed the suitcase.

There wasn't anything left she couldn't live without or buy again and she turned to Vincent to say the last thing she needed to tell him before she left to start a new chapter of her life.

"I'm sure you won't be alone for long, just give Bianca a call. I'm sure she's not busy," she said slyly and then smirked when he quickly swallowed and his eyes darted nervously around the room.

He opened his mouth to deny what she said but Anna held up her hand. "Save it, I don't care anyway. I'm done with you so what you do from now on doesn't matter to me. But," she said as she picked up her purse and suitcase off the bed and then walked to the doorway. She turned and finished her thought, "never forget who I am, Vincent, or who my family is. Stay away from Edward and Isabella. My family is very powerful and if there is anything left after Edward gets through with you if you keep going after him, I'll finish the job."

With that, she turned and walked out, not looking back.

Edward and Isabella gave her a second chance to find out who she was; she was damn sure going to take advantage of that.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	18. Chapter 17

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

******Chapter 20 Bonus Scene**

******"She is something else," Gideon said with a rumbling chuckle as he turned and looked at one very proud and very pleased Seth.**

Seth sighed as he always did when Isabella was the topic and his ice blue eyes twinkled with mirth. "You can sure say that again. If I didn't dislike Vincent so much, I'd almost feel sorry for him," he said in a menacing voice.

It had taken a great, great deal of angelic powers on the part of Gideon to keep Seth from showing Mr. Sinclair just how much he was disliked by his favorite and, at times, unruly pupil. Though, Gideon had to admit, and only to himself of course, watching Seth and young Edward spar like old friends filled his heart with a great amount of joy. The two were so alike in so many ways, but were so different at the same time. As proud as Seth was of both his humans, Gideon was equally proud of Seth for his careful and diligent guidance of young Edward. It was no easy task, Gideon was well aware of that, and thus far Seth had handled him with near perfection.

Even when he antagonized the poor man it was done with just the right amount of love mixed with orneriness. Even Gideon enjoyed watching Edward get worked up, only because he made it so easy to do.

It wasn't often that humans were able to surprise angels, goodness knew what would happen if it was, but Gideon was amazed at the turn of events that had happened during the entire night. It had been one eye-opening thing after another and as he looked down below at Edward and Isabella as they left their family and friends, he knew things had definitely come to a point where Seth needed to stay extremely focused.

Time was of the essence and though he was as pleased as anyone about the closeness Isabella and Edward now shared, there was still much to be done.

"Seth, we need to talk," Gideon said somewhat resignedly. He really didn't like to **interfere too much where his pupils were concerned but there were some things that ****had caused him concern, things that he needed to remind Seth of.**

Seth tore his gaze away from his humans, though he knew his presence would not be needed, nor wanted, for quite some time. "What is it?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Come." Gideon motioned and the two floated along for a time while he decided on the best way to approach things. "My friend," he began once a few more moments passed, "you have done a remarkable job with young Edward."

"Thank you," Seth answered, though he hesitated because he knew his mentor was going to follow that statement with a...

"But," Gideon went on. He smiled at his young friend when he noticed the apprehensive look on his face. "Seth, come now, you know I would never be angry at you, though, I do have to say you have a tendency to enjoy riling up Edward much more than you probably should."

Seth grinned and shrugged his large shoulders, totally unapologetic. "He just makes it too easy sometimes."

Gideon nodded for he was well aware of that fact. "Yes, I know. He kind of reminds me of someone else," he said with a wink before letting the smile fall from his face. "Seth, I know how much you love both Edward and Isabella and I know how long you've waited for the time when our and your presence would become necessary. It's been a truly remarkable thing to watch the two of them rediscover their love and their passion for each other, but I feel as if you have perhaps lost sight of what it is that still needs to be done."

The reproach was gentle, though Gideon's voice boomed like thunder. Seth's head snapped up and he looked at his mentor with wide eyes. "No...I mean...I've tried," he stammered and it was so unlike the calm, cocky angel they all knew and loved, Gideon couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Seth, calm down. I'm not angry with you, but I do feel like you need to concentrate on the difficult things Edward still must do and face. He's exceeded all of our expectations," Gideon went on and then stopped when he could see Seth wanted to say something.  
**  
****"He has in some ways," Seth began as soon as Gideon stopped talking. "But, I've always known there was an infinite amount of grace and love inside of him." The tone of voice he used left no room for doubt, not that Gideon had any to begin with.**

"Yes, Seth, I know," Gideon answered with a patient sigh. "However, you know as well as I that some of the events of this evening, while all fine and good right at the moment, are very likely to become points of contention once Edward is faced with the stark realities he must face. Are you ready for that?"

Seth took a moment to answer because he was more than a bit angry at himself for letting the love affair that Edward and Isabella were currently in the middle of take his attention away from his sole purpose.

The two otherworldly beings looked down below and watched as Emmett, Rose, and the others discussed everything they had witnessed throughout the course of the evening. Edward and Isabella's behavior toward each other; Edward's obvious happiness, along with the way he interacted with their group as well as with the other men and women he associated with. He was charming, polite when he'd needed to be, and above all else, so obviously content and happy; it just radiated from him.

Of course the interaction on the sidewalk between Edward and Vincent and then with Isabella and Vincent was the main topic of conversation and when Gideon heard Alec mention the very thing that concerned him, he turned and looked at Seth and he could tell by the worry lines that creased his heavenly forehead, he realized what was to come as well.

"Ah, damn, he's really not going to want to have that discussion," Seth groaned, not even realizing he'd let the colorful word slip from his lips.

Gideon, of course, let the moment pass, besides it wasn't the first time he'd ever heard such a word come from his young charge nor would it be the last. Especially where Edward was concerned, he thought with a rueful shake of his head. "No, he most definitely will not, but it must be done nonetheless. Amongst others," Gideon reminded. 

**Seth floated away for a few moments while he pondered the events of the evening. His heart swelled with so much pride for Edward and what he'd done during the night in regard to Anna that he wasn't sure it wouldn't explode. Never in all his many years had ****he been as moved as he'd been when Edward demanded that Seth and the others ****watch over and help Anna as she began her own journey of redemption and rediscovery. At the same time, his heart positively shattered when he thought about what the coming days would mean for Edward. He knew his hardest test was approaching and for the first time ever, he was unsure of what the outcome would be.**

To be perfectly honest, for the first time since he'd become an angel and most especially since the first time he'd asked to be Edward's guide, he questioned what his purpose was and why Edward couldn't be spared. The love he and Isabella shared was so rare and it truly affected everyone around them. The change in Edward touched everyone he came in contact with and when his time was up, it would devastate so many people. Isabella, he thought with a shudder, would very likely never recover.

She would go on, but she would never be the same and that realization tore at his heart so much that his shoulders began to shake as silent tears poured from his eyes.

Gideon had been waiting for this moment and though he was privy to things Seth was not, he totally understood where his charge's anguish came from. No one would ever be able to say that Seth was less than totally, one hundred percent invested in Edward's and Isabella's happiness.

"Seth," Gideon said after a time in the gentlest voice he could muster. When Seth looked at him, he floated until he was just in front of him and then lifted his hands and laid them on the young angel's shoulders. "You still have a very important job to do, one that is going to be the hardest thing you've ever had to do. You know how much rests in your hands and you know what must be done. You can't wait any longer. The time has come to push Edward, even though it will be painful, you must...must do it."

His tone was urgent and Gideon so wished he could share with Seth everything, but it wasn't the time, at least not yet.

Seth heard the almost desperate undercurrent and it immediately set him on edge, though he knew from experience that Gideon always had a reason for everything he said or did, and often kept those reasons to himself until it was time to share them. It obviously wasn't time for him to share now, so Seth said nothing, though he did file it away in his mind to question later.

"I'll do what must be done," Seth said simply and then turned and floated away. He needed some time to steel his resolve for the upcoming days.  
**  
****Gideon watched his most special friend float away and let out a long, heavy breath and said a silent prayer asking for the guidance he was sure he would need.**

So much depended on Seth, on himself, and most importantly, Edward. 

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	19. Chapter 18

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 21 Bonus Scene**

While Seth was busy with Edward and Isabella was being comforted by her Nonna, Jasper and Emmett were having a heated discussion in Jasper's office. Oh, they weren't aggravated with each other, but rather both were extremely pissed at Edward and rightfully so.

Gideon was paying close attention to the two men because Seth was otherwise occupied. He had to chuckle to himself. He did NOT envy his young friend, not in the least.

"Jasper, man, what the fucking hell is up with Edward?" Emmett asked as he paced back and forth in Jasper's office. "I mean, he went from happy-go-lucky Edward back to Sullen Cullen almost overnight. I mean, shit, did you see how upset Bella was?"

Jasper grunted in annoyance when he thought about just how upset she'd been and it was all he could do not to stomp down to Edward's office and kick the ever-living shit out of him. He wasn't standing by this time, he vowed to himself. No fucking way. He'd watched, most of the time without comment, as Edward continually sabotaged himself where Bella was concerned, but there was no way in hell he was doing it again. Something was up with his friend, and he was damn sure going to find out what it was.

"I have no clue, Em, but whatever it is, it's something big," Jasper finally said.

"Shit," Emmett growled and threw himself in the seat across from Jasper.

Jasper nodded and stared off into space as he went over the past few days in his head. Edward had continually regressed as the week went by, growing more and more distant and more like the Edward of old with each passing day. When he found himself remembering the first meeting of the week on Monday, he groaned out loud.

"He's pissed about what we talked about on Monday," Jasper said emphatically. When Emmett looked at him with a confused look on his face, Jasper reminded him, "We all talked about how glad we were that Isabella could take over for him if anything ever happened to him."

"Ah, fuck," Emmett said and nodded his head. He knew Jasper was right, and though they'd all had a feeling Edward wouldn't really want to talk about it, Emmett had to admit he was surprised by just how upset Edward was. "I just don't get it, Jas," Em told him. "I mean no one wants to think about dying, but it has to be done; we've all agreed it does and Edward is smart enough to realize we're right."

Jasper sighed but only because he thought he knew what might be causing Edward to want to hide from what he needed to do. "Em, I don't think that is really what's wrong."

"No?"

"No. I mean think about it. Something happened a few weeks ago to Edward and he makes this total about-face personality and attitude wise. You know he's had to have a lot of regrets over his past actions toward us all, but no one more so than Bella. He's been so damn happy lately. Imagine knowing you could have always had that, but were too stubborn, or scared, or whatever it is that's held him back, to experience it. Then all of a sudden, you have all of us telling him, well, we need you think about what happens if you die. I don't know about you, Emmett, but I'm not sure I would be able to handle it either if I was in Edward's shoes," Jasper said.

"Well, you never would have shut us all out," Emmett snapped back and then felt bad, though he knew he was right.

When he saw Jasper raise his eyebrow at him in that annoying way he had of making you feel like shit for saying something bad about Edward, he held his hands up. "I know, I know, Jasper, there is obviously a lot Edward hasn't shared with us, but man, admit it. The last month and half with Edward has been amazing and I'll be pissed, really pissed, if he goes back to the way he used to be. Bella isn't the only one that couldn't handle it, you know. He's my damn brother and I feel like I've just now gotten to know him." Emmett swiped at his eyes and took a few deep breaths to keep himself from saying or doing something he would regret.

"I know, Em, I know. Let's just hope it isn't too late to reach him. I don't want to lose him either," Jasper answered him back quietly.

Gideon shook his head as he watched from above and then checked in on Seth and Edward. There was a lot at stake at the moment. He only hoped Seth could get Edward to do what he needed to do.

The time had come.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Seth?" Gideon questioned while his young friend stared at the stairs Edward had just run up.

Startled, Seth turned toward him. It was rare, very rare, when Gideon came down from up above, though at the moment, Seth was exceedingly grateful for his presence.

Noting the shocked expression on Seth's face, Gideon chuckled softly and the sound was reminiscent of the rapids of a river as they flowed over the rocks. Smiling he said, "Seth, don't look so shocked to see me, you know I do mingle with the humans on occasion." His smile faded when he continued, "Besides, I figured you needed me."

Seth had turned back around and stared up at the ceiling, as if he could see through it. He could do many things, but seeing through walls and floors wasn't one of them, though with his supernatural hearing, he heard Edward beg Isabella to let him tell her what she'd needed to know for so long.

With a sigh full of regret, he turned toward his mentor and asked, "Do you think I could have done anything differently these past few days?"

_Poor Seth_, Gideon thought with a sad shake of his head. He loved both Edward and Isabella so much and seeing them in the pain they were in right at this moment was agonizing for him. "My friend, you and I both knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Edward facing the realities of his mortality was going to be difficult and there was every possibility that the walls Isabella has fought so hard to break through would go back up again. Surely you can't be too surprised that they did?"

Agitated, Seth floated around the room while he thought over the week thus far. He never should have allowed Edward to pull away like he did after Emmett and the others made their comments during Monday's meeting. He had no idea what more he could have done mind you, but the angel felt like the reason his two humans were upstairs, heartbroken, was very much his fault. It was a totally wrong way of thinking of course, but Seth was rather prone to self-recriminations, especially where Edward and Isabella were concerned.

For the past four days, Seth had hovered and cajoled. He'd teased and threatened. He even tried ignoring his stubborn friend, all to no avail, which led to the events of today. His heart was positively shattered as he recalled with his perfect angelic memory the anguish that was rolling off Isabella when Edward had sent him to her aid earlier. He couldn't stop the sudden smile and burst of pride he felt though. Edward was so concerned about her, so hurt at seeing her suffer, that he thought nothing of his own pain; helping her was all he cared about.

If that didn't say everything about his honest and true feelings for Isabella, nothing did.

Edward had been a mess all week, literally. He had been moody, irritable, and on edge. He walked on egg shells around Isabella because he knew she was getting frustrated at his continual refusal to tell her what was wrong. Of course, if he would have done that, there was a likely possibility that they wouldn't be where they were right now, so Seth wasn't one hundred percent convinced that it had turned out all that bad.

He hated that there would be pain and tears, for both of them, but he truly hoped they were well on their way to healing. Even as perceptive and highly sensitive to their kind as Isabella was, there was little Seth had been able to do before to help her. He was able to offer her a bit of comfort, but honestly Edward was the only one that could help her the way she needed.

The questions she'd asked Edward earlier were hard but necessary. Edward had taken her for granted, hadn't been fair, and at times hurt her deeply so she'd had every right to be as angry and hurt as she was. Both Seth and Gideon knew she was close to her limit. She'd kept things inside for such a long time that the fear of losing the Edward she'd just found, after so steadfastly believing he was always there, was more than she could take.

She lashed out, she purged, and now hopefully she would be granted the healing that only Edward could offer her.

Everything rested in Edward's hands now and the only thing both angels could do was hope and pray he was ready, that they _all_ were for what was to come.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	20. Chapter 19

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 23 Bonus Scene  
**  
Charlie held onto Renée as they walked to their car. He was aware of Nonna walking behind them and not surprisingly, both Alec and Marcus had their arms hooked in hers. Whether that was done by their choice or hers he didn't know, but didn't figure it much mattered. Alice was crying softly as Jasper practically carried her to their car. It quite amazed him how close he felt to all of them, even though he hadn't seen any of them but a handful of times since Emma's baptism. He supposed the closeness came from experiencing what had just happened inside.

He was well aware of Bella's close friendship with Alec, and felt like he knew Jasper, Alice, and Marcus rather well, too, considering how fondly she talked about them. She was never one to gossip of course, but she did speak about them all frequently.

"Chief Swan," Alec respectfully called to him as they approached his car.

"Son, I do believe that after what we all went through tonight, you can call me Charlie," Charlie told him as he turned around.

Alec chuckled, though it was only to cover up his anxiousness. Nonna obviously could appreciate that and smiled at him. "Charlie," he began as he tried to get used to calling him by his name. "Do you...do you think they'll be okay?"

He wasn't entirely sure what exactly he was asking, only that he wanted someone to reassure him that two of his best friends would be able to move forward. Everything he'd heard tonight left him reeling and he knew it would take some time to come to grips with it all. He was never good with the sappy, sentimental shit, never had been, but he wanted nothing more than to run back inside and hug the shit out of both Bella and Edward.

The group stood around, all looking at Charlie as if he had all the answers. "Yes, Alec, they'll both be just fine. Edward has obviously been through a hell of a lot, more than anyone should ever have to go through, but he's stronger than I ever gave him credit for."

"So is Isabella," Nonna said immediately and left no doubt about her feelings on the matter.

"Yes, so is Bella. I can only imagine how hard it was for both of them to share what they did tonight," Charlie said quietly.

"Alec, man, we're just going to have to give them the time and the space Bella asked for. I know I have a thousand questions I want to ask and even more things I'd like to say, but I don't want to make things any harder for them than it already has been. I'm...I just can't believe..." Jasper said and then shook his head, too overwhelmed to say what he was trying to say.

Alice gave the group a sad, halfhearted smile as she led her husband back toward their car. Jasper's shoulders shook and the sounds of his heavy breathing faded as they walked farther away.

Charlie watched them, his heart heavy and with a frown on his face. "Alec, like Jasper said, time and space is what they need. They know we love them both and we all just have to trust the fact that if they need anything, they'll let us know."

"Cari," Nonna said as looked from Marcus to Alec. "I know what we heard tonight was hard and our hearts break for the pain Edward has suffered, but we have to look at the good that will come from this. He is inside with his family, hopefully repairing what has been broken for so long. He's let all of us in to his heart so that we can help him heal. This is a good thing; you must remember that. It is painful, yes, but it is beautiful as well."

"I just want to help," Alec said softly.

Nonna unhooked her arm from Marcus and kissed his cheek before turning toward Alec.

"We all do, Cari, but they will be fine. Trust my granddaughter. She will make sure Edward has what he needs to move past this," she said wisely.

With that, the two men said goodbye and walked to their respective cars leaving Charlie with his two favorite women. He was exhausted as hell, and emotionally drained on top of that, and wanted nothing more than to sit on the front porch in the swing with his wife.

"Fiore," he said softly as he looked down at Renée. "Are you ready to go home?"

He watched as she looked back toward the house and he could feel how hard it was for her to leave Bella and Edward inside, no matter how much they both knew they needed to.

He led both women to the car and once everyone was inside, headed for home. The first few minutes of the ride were completely silent, he hadn't even turned on the radio, and it seemed like no one even noticed really because they were all so deep in thought. When he heard Renée sniffle and then wipe beneath her eyes, he reached for her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Née," he told her softly as he rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

She didn't turn from the window but she did squeezed his hand so he at least knew she was listening.

After a few more minutes passed and no one said anything, Renée finally spoke. She'd really said very little for most of the night, well once Edward started talking, she'd found she was unable to speak except for the occasional question.

"I..." she began and then had to clear her throat to clear it of the lump that had formed. "I don't know how to even begin to understand how Edward managed to survive what he did. How can someone be so selfish, so cruel, and to their own child no less?" she questioned and her voice began to shake again.

She then turned toward him and the look in her eyes, desperate as she pleaded with him to have an answer...one which he surely didn't have, about broke him.

"Renée, I've seen a lot in all my years as an officer of the law, seen just how capable human beings are when inflicting pain upon others, even ones they are supposed to or claim to love. I don't understand how people can do what they do and I surely don't understand how Edward's..." and here he stumbled because he damn sure wasn't going to call them parents. Breathing deeply, he forged on though. "I don't understand how those people," he practically spat, "could treat Edward the way they did. People have a tremendous capacity to hurt others, fiore, it's just a fact of life. All we can do now is try to help him and Bella as best we can."

"He's such a good man," she all but whispered back at him.

"Damn straight he is, and it's a miracle he is after what he's been through. I know he hasn't always been the easiest person to be around and I know I've questioned many times how Bella could love him the way she always has, but there is no question in my mind...at all...that they belong together," Charlie said as his mind began to drift a bit.

He was as angry as he had ever been toward the two despicable people who brought Edward into this world, but he was almost as angry at Carlisle and Esme, too. He didn't know the particulars of what happened to cause the strain between them and Edward, he didn't need to. After listening to what Edward had had to endure before Carlisle and Esme took him in, he just couldn't understand why they didn't wrap him up in the safety, security, and unconditional love he had so desperately needed.

"Well," Renée said softly, "he's a Swan as much as he's a Cullen, so we'll help him get past this."

Charlie smiled tenderly at her, but didn't say anything. He merely nodded his head at her and then looked in the rearview mirror at Nonna. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Her lips were moving and he knew she was praying.

He only hoped that she asked for the strength to help Edward and Bella, and that her prayer was answered.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 24 Bonus Scene **

Esme sighed and stared out the window, not really seeing what was passing her by. Santa Claus could go flying by on his sleigh and it wouldn't have even registered with her she was so lost in thought. Snippets of the evening's events played in her mind like a slide show, never staying on one thing too long, but certainly long enough to painfully pierce her heart. A heart she wasn't sure would ever mend fully, no matter how much time passed.

She wasn't sure which was worse or hurt the most: the fact that she had spent twenty years mourning a sister who was not the person she thought she was or the fact that Edward had suffered so much because of hers and Carlisle's misplaced guilt and jealousy. It was one in the same she supposed, and at this point did it even matter? The damage had been done and it was only by some miraculous turn of events, which she had yet to even begin to try to understand, that Edward had forgiven the two of them at all.

Isabella was the catalyst, she was sure of it, though she didn't know how or why, but there was no question that she was. Watching the way Edward drew strength from her, the way she surrounded him with so much love and total faith was astounding to watch, humbling, too, in all matter-of-fact. She and Carlisle loved each other, but not like they did. What Edward and Isabella shared with each other was awe-inspiring to witness, if not a bit intimidating.

She and Carlisle both, their whole family, owed Isabella so much. It was debt she was sure would never be able to be repaid.

She sighed again and heard Carlisle say softly, "Darling, are you all right?"

Not turning to look at him, for if she did she knew she would surely break down, she merely shrugged her shoulders and gave him some sort of noncommittal sound.

Would she ever be okay? As happy and relieved as she was to finally know everything, she wondered how they would move forward. How they would learn to be a family. How she could ever make up to Edward all the pain and suffering he'd endured because of them. It was like moving on after the death of a loved one she guessed, though when she was honest with herself, it was like a death; the death of the childlike fantasy of the memory of her sister. What happened to Maggie that made her treat her own child the way, or had she always been so utterly selfish and Esme just never admitted that?

Questions she wasn't sure she would ever have answers for or certainly not answers that made any sort of sense.

Carlisle was heartbroken as he continually watched Esme out of the corner of his eye. His thoughts were every bit as self-loathing as hers were, perhaps even more so. It wasn't a contest, but if it was, he was pretty sure causing pain due to your own jealousy and pride trumped the loss of a sister.

God, he felt like such a failure...as a son, a husband...a father. Listening to Edward talk tonight as he relived all of those painful moments was pure, unadulterated torture. Each word he spoke, each heartbreaking event that had taken place, Carlisle would think about and remember for the rest of his life. He deserved no less.

What he wouldn't give to go back and time and do everything, every damn thing, differently. Starting with the moment they'd arrived in Ireland and he first laid eyes on that broken, scared boy. He wouldn't ever forget how Edward looked when he and Esme had walked into that office and found him curled up in a chair, not speaking, and looking so lost and alone. How could he have ever thought he was okay, that he was coping? What a fool he had been! A blind, jealous fool. What kind of man puts his own selfish needs and wants ahead of a child's? After listening to Edward talk about his childhood in Ireland, he knew he was no better than Liam and Maggie; none of them deserved the incredible privilege of having a son like Edward.

The fact that Edward was willing to forgive him was testament to how good a man he was and if it took every day until the day he died, Carlisle vowed to never, ever forget it.

The rest of the drive was spent in complete silence because both of them were too consumed with their own feelings of guilt and unworthiness to try to comfort the other. When Carlisle pulled the car in their driveway and parked the car in the garage, they both sat, unmoving when he turned the car off. The silence that surrounded them was uneasy and tension-filled, so unlike the way it normally felt.

Carlisle briefly wondered if it would ever feel the way it used to again.

"Es, we need to go inside. It's too cold sit here like this," Carlisle said with a heavy sigh and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

She nodded at him and then opened her door, walking with lead feet inside. Normally her house was her refuge, the place she felt the safest, the most comfortable, but walking through tonight, she felt the weight of all her failures. It was in every picture that was displayed, because Edward wasn't in them. There were a few here and there, but not as many as of Emmett, or of Emmett and Rose, or of Emmett, Rose, Jack, and Emma. There were his graduation pictures, from high school and college, a picture of him and Isabella from their wedding, a few formal family pictures, but that was it. There weren't the scattering of spontaneous snapshots like there were with Emmett, pictures of happy times caught forever on film. No, the ones she had showed, in both color and stark black and white, just how far away he'd kept himself from his family...because he never felt like he was wanted.

That thought brought her to her knees and she finally let go, sobbing uncontrollably. Carlisle was beside her in an instant, crying right along with her. Where the tears came from Esme wasn't sure because she thought she'd cried them all out at Edward's but they just kept coming and coming in a steady stream. She held onto Carlisle as tightly as he held onto her hoping that somehow, someway, he could ease her pain, even though she knew he was hurting every bit as much as she was.

"Car, where do we go from here? How do we make it up to him?" she asked through her hiccups as she tried to catch her breath.

"We love him, Esme, and show him every day how much he means to us, the way we always should have," Carlisle answered and ran his fingers across her tear-stained cheeks.

He got up and pulled her along with him and the two made their way upstairs to their bedroom. They each quickly got ready for bed and in no time were wrapped in each other's arms. Neither spoke for a time, because words weren't needed in order to offer the other comfort. After so many years together they knew each other's bodies and thoughts as well as they knew their own

"I love you, Esme," Carlisle whispered in a hoarse, raw voice.

"I love you, too," she answered back, squeezing him tightly.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but we'll be okay. We'll make things right," he promised her with all the conviction he had.

Esme sighed and tightly closed her eyes before she opened them and looked at her beloved husband. He was not a perfect man, she'd always known that, but she loved him with a strength that left her breathless and weak in the knees even all these years later. He was her rock, her protector, and even though he took on that role with a vigor that often bordered on extreme, she wouldn't want him any other way.

The mistakes and failures concerning Edward notwithstanding, of course.

"How, Carlisle? How do we fix this? How do we earn his forgiveness?" she questioned plaintively.

"We try, Es, every damn day, to be the parents we should have been all this time. Me more than you; you've always let him know how much you've loved him, even if he didn't acknowledge it. Me? I've squandered away twenty years that I can't ever get back, but I can make sure to embrace this second chance he's given me and I fully intend to do just that," Carlisle told her as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

Esme would never blame him, just like he couldn't blame her, for the things that happened and the mistakes they'd made, so she didn't. Instead she said, "We owe Isabella so much."

"We do, though there isn't anything we could do that could repay her for what she's given us, or what he has either for that matter. They are two very remarkable people," he sighed.

Again neither spoke for a time and then he whispered, though he was fairly certain she was asleep, "Tomorrow is a new day, my love, and a new beginning for our family. We'll be all right, I promise."

He'd never meant anything more in his life.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	22. Chapter 21

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 25 Bonus Scene**

"Emmett, if you don't slow down, Edward is gonna kick your ass," Rose admonished her husband, though she didn't sound at all serious.

Emmett snorted and instead of easing off the gas, pressed the pedal down even farther. The powerful car shot forward and he shot Rose a wink and a grin that made her heart melt and the parts down between her legs tingle.

Because they had the entire day to themselves and a beautiful car to drive, they decided to head to Chicago to eat lunch and then they'd go back home and take full advantage of an afternoon they could spend alone in their bedroom or wherever else the urge took them. With hours of potential alone time on the horizon, Emmett was trying to decide how fast they could eat and be home. He wasn't about to waste any time he could spend naked with his wife, not even for food or driving a kick ass automobile.

"Babe, Ed is going to have his hands so full with Jack and Emma he's not going to have time to think about all the things I could be doing in his car," Emmett teased.

"Can you believe he asked to take the kids for the whole day? I have to say, after last night I expected him to be a mess today, but instead he looked so happy," Rose said and let out a long breath.

God, last night had been hell: pure, unadulterated hell. Listening to Edward talk, watching Isabella try with just her will and her love to hold him up had been something to witness. Knowing that Emmett was falling apart on the inside about killed her, and all night she just prayed he would keep it together until they got home. Of course he'd broken down a time or two, but it was nothing compared to what it had been like when they'd gotten home and it was just the two of them.

They'd walked in their house after an excruciatingly silent ride home and he'd raced up the stairs without even looking back to see if she followed. Once she'd taken care of the babysitter, locked up all the doors, and set the alarm, she slowly walked up the stairs, wondering what Emmett was doing.

When she found him, she realized she should have known the first place he would go was to find the kids. Like always, when they weren't home to tuck the kids into bed, they were together in Jack's room. Emma was curled up close to Jack, holding her stuffed penguin and Jack was flat on his back with his left leg bent at an angle that didn't look at all comfortable, but was normal for her son.

Emmett was at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed, standing as still as a statue. His cheeks were wet and his eyes were rimmed with red, but the only sounds you could hear in the room were of the kids' quiet breathing and the mumbles little Emma let escape every now and then.

"Em?" she had questioned softly as she laid her hand on his arm.

He still didn't say anything but he did move his hand to cover hers and he stood watching the kids for a few more moments before he said in a rough almost hoarse voice, "How could his parents have treated him that way? I would rather die than hurt our kids, babe. How could they be so fucking cruel?"

"I don't know," she answered him honestly, feeling her stomach roll when she thought about what Edward had told them before. "It explains so much, though, why Edward has always acted the way he has."

Emmett nodded his head and then patted her hand before he uncrossed his arms and stepped forward. He bent down and kissed each of the kids on the forehead and then waited while she did the same. After he closed their door, laying his palm on the door for just a moment he turned and pulled her into his arms and laid his head on her shoulders.

Rose had never seen him as devastated or heartbroken as he had been when she held him in the hallway, standing there for God only knew how long while he sobbed and shook in her arms. He was always so strong, stronger than anyone she had ever met, but in that moment he was as fragile as a baby bird as he asked her over and over to explain things she had no answers for.

They'd barely slept, and there were times they didn't even talk, just held each other in bed. When the dawn finally broke and they'd heard the kids moving around, they each got up to start the day, not knowing exactly what to expect when they got to the Swans' church.

Whatever it had been, it certainly wasn't seeing Edward with a smile a mile wide on his face or to see him so relaxed and happy, so much so he was positively giddy. When Emma had run to him and he'd swept her up in his arms, she got a little teary-eyed, she had to admit, because seeing him interact with her daughter that way said more than words ever could.

He was healing, and though she was sure the process would be slow and at times probably painful, he was going to be just fine.

Emmett had been lost in thought much like Rose had just been after she mentioned how Edward looked when they arrived at church. It helped ease his mind, that was for sure, though he wasn't quite sure what to make out of the totally uncharacteristic offer to babysit AND switch cars.

His brother was full of surprises, of that there was no doubt.

"He looked good this morning, though, don't you think?" Emmett questioned after another few moments passed.

"He did," Rose answered him with a smile.

_Emmett, he was such a softy,_ she thought, and the prospect of finally having the relationship with Edward he'd always wanted made him as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. Knowing her husband like she did, she could only imagine all the things he was planning on doing with Edward now that it seemed like Edward would be receptive to them.

"Babe, you're going to have to give him a bit of time before you start planning on whisking him away for guys weekends or dragging him to the lake with the boat," she told him and then giggled when Emmett's face fell just a bit, but then shook her head when he perked right back up.

"Damn, Rosie, I hadn't even thought about the boat yet!" he exclaimed and practically bounced up and down in his seat. Once he turned down the road the restaurant was on and slowed the car down, he let out a deep breath. "I'm just so fucking happy to have this chance with him you know?" he questioned rhetorically. "I would say I've gotten him back, but that's not quite true because I've never had him, at least not like I wanted. Babe, you know what I've always wanted as far as Edward is concerned. I know he's older than me and our personalities are so damn different, but I've always known if he'd allowed it, we could be friends, best friends even. He's my brother, Rosie, even though not by blood, but I've always loved him as if we were. Listening to him last night, watching him with Bella and then when he told us everything, even when he yelled at Mom and Dad, I was so proud of him. He's the strongest person I know, besides maybe Bella, and I don't want to waste this second chance," he finished softly as he pulled into a parking space in front of the restaurant.

"You won't, Emmett, neither will I, or Edward and Bella, or even your mom and dad," Rose told him with all the conviction she possessed. "It's way past time for this family to start acting like one. Edward's given us all the second chance to do just that."

Emmett got out of the car once she'd finished talking and rushed around to her side and opened the door, pulling her into his arms right away. He leaned in to kiss her, and he kept kissing her until he heard a few people clear their throats as they walked past. "I love you, Rosie, so fucking much," he told her and dipped his head to kiss her again when she pushed on his chest.

"I love you, too, you silly man. Now, feed me and buy me some really expensive wine to drink with lunch, then you can take me home and have your wicked way with me," she teased him as she hooked her arm in his so they could go inside.

A few exceedingly sexually satisfied hours later, they were getting dressed to head over to Carlisle and Esme's, still basking in the feelings that only a good romp, or three in their case, could give.

Rose giggled as she stepped into her shoes and when Emmett raised his eyebrows at her in question she smirked and said, "I wonder how tired Edward and Bella are. I'll be surprised if they make it through dinner without falling asleep."

"No shit, Ro. Between Jack and Emma, I'm sure they were kept hopping all damn day. You about ready? I'm dying to hear what they did today." Emmett grinned and grabbed Edward's keys. "If it went well, maybe Edward will trade cars with me every weekend."

"Don't hold your breath, Em. Edward may have changed, but I don't think he's changed that much," she told him as she walked downstairs.

Emmett chuckled to himself, knowing he had at least the drive to his parents' house left, but he had a feeling he'd get to spend many more Sundays enjoying Edward's kick ass car.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	23. Chapter 22

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

******Chapter 26 Bonus Scene**

"I can't believe Edward was so worried," Jasper laughed to Alec and Marcus when he spied Edward and Bella leaving the reception hand in hand.

Not that they ever went anywhere these days without holding hands...at the very least.

"No kidding," Alec said with a roll of his eyes. "Dude was about to shit his pants. I seriously would have loved to see Bella get pissed at him, just to see what the poor bastard would have done," he chuckled evilly.

Marcus slapped Alec on the back and shook his head at him. "You just want watch Bella get all feisty and shit, man, don't even lie."

"Whatever," Alec said with a wave of his hand, totally not denying what Marcus had said. "I'd just like to see her get annoyed with someone besides me for a change." As soon as he realized what he'd just said, he laughed good-naturedly at himself, especially when the other two laughed, too.

"Well, if you wouldn't antagonize her every damn time you see her, maybe she wouldn't. Besides, everyone knows you love it anyway, so don't even try to deny it, jackass," Jasper teased.

Alec huffed and then threw his plate of half-eaten appetizers in the trashcan. "Let's go grab a burger and beer somewhere; this food isn't enough to fill me up," he said as he looked at the other two.

Because Alice and Camille were both going to be busy, Jasper and Marcus agreed and they made their way to the sports bar down the street from the CP building. After they'd found themselves a table by the big screen TV and ordered their drinks and burgers, they settled in.

They hadn't really had a chance to talk very much in the few weeks since Edward had invited them all to his house and told them about his past. Individually they'd all talked to Edward of course, and Alec had spent a lot of time talking with Bella just like Jasper had with Edward, but they hadn't gotten together to compare notes so to speak. Much like Edward had felt when they'd all been at the house, they each knew that they were closer than friends. They were family, even if they weren't related.

Jasper broke the ice by saying, "Can you believe Sinclair? That is one fucked-up situation over there."

"Couldn't happen to a better person," Alec said with a low growl.

He never said anything to anyone, but he had been really worried about Vincent and the way he made things so personal between he and Edward and by extension Bella. That night after the opera, when Bella had handed Vince his ass, it had been funny as hell to watch, but Alec wasn't a fool; he knew there was no way Vince would ever take that lying down. He had been on guard ever since and now that Vincent was out as CEO and more than likely looking at the very real possibility of jail time for fraudulent activities discovered after he was removed, he could breathe a bit easier. Not that he would ever let his guard down, though. Edward and Bella meant too much to him to ever stop worrying.

"Down, tiger," Marcus teased, but he knew Alec was...just being Alec.

He was closer to Edward than Alec was, but not as close to Bella, and he was a bit saddened by that to be honest. Especially so as he watched Edward and Bella earlier at the reception. He'd always admired Bella, but that had increased at least ten-fold after that night at their house when Edward had been so painfully honest with them all. It had been one of the most difficult things Marcus had ever witnessed, but the bond they each felt after that night couldn't be denied, not that any of them would want to in the first place. He thought, for just a moment, about Vincent Sinclair.

He had known Vincent longer than anyone except Edward and he couldn't help but echo the sentiments of both Jasper and Alec. Vincent really was a piece of fucking work and had no one to blame for his downfall except for himself. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why Edward had always been the focus of all of Vincent's misplaced anger and jealousy. Knowing what he did now of what Edward's life had been like both before and after he arrived in Chicago, made him hate Vincent even more and respect Edward a hell of a lot more than he did already.

"You know, Bella is going to do everything she can to make sure some of those poor saps have jobs at CP, right? I mean, there is no question about it," Alec said as he took a long drink of his beer.

Jasper chuckled, because yeah, there really was no doubt at all. "No kidding. Good thing CP is doing so well and we can afford to hire some new employees."

Marcus shifted in his chair, nervous about admitting something he had kept to himself for a while now. "I have to say, Bella and Emmett's project was way more successful than I ever imagined it would be. I mean, I don't want it to sound like I doubted either one of them, but really, who would have ever thought it would take off like it did?"

Alec ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "I hear ya, man. I feel the same way. I've always known there was a lot more to both Em and Bella than any of us probably gave them credit for. I know when Edward asked my opinion at that first meeting I was so fucking shocked I didn't even think about disagreeing with him or Emmett. I mean, guys, really, before that how long had it been since he'd asked us our opinion on anything?"

"No shit," Jasper scoffed. "He has come a hell of a long way since that meeting. You know," he went on, the tone of voice changing to one that was more introspective, "after hearing everything he lived through and then talking to him about it all, even about things that happened with Carlisle and Esme, it's a fucking wonder Ed's able to function at all."

"No kidding. That was some hard fucking shit to listen to," Alec said in a tone that matched Jasper's. "I mean I had always assumed something bad had happened to him, but I never would have expected it to be as bad as it was."

Marcus took a long drink of his beer and then set the empty bottle on the table. "When we were at Northwestern," he began in a kind of far away voice, "I was always jealous of Edward. I spent more time with him than anyone and it never failed, no matter where we went, people were automatically drawn to him. He has always just had this...way about him, you know?" he asked and looked from Jasper to Alec. "I remember thinking how much I wished I could have been more like him because he always seemed so put together and so confident. It never fazed him what people thought or said about him and I always just chalked it up to him being arrogant. If I'd only known," he trailed off feeling like total shit for some of the things he'd thought way back then.

Jasper scrubbed his face with his hands because he'd repeated that same sentiment over and over to himself and to Alice until he was blue in the face and it didn't do anything except make him feel more like shit than he did before. "I know how you feel, Marcus, but there isn't any point in beating yourself up about it. Besides," he grinned like a Cheshire cat and leaned forward, "Edward told me he and Bella are going to try to have a baby as soon as possible. If that doesn't tell you how different he is, nothing will. He's happy, finally, and frankly that is all I care about."

"My girl is going to be a mommy?" Alec blurted out before he could stop himself which caused Jasper and Marcus to laugh so hard half the restaurant was staring at them.

"I think you mean Edward's girl, buddy. Bella has always been Edward's and always will be. You need to find your own woman, dude, seriously," Marcus teased him.

Alec popped some peanuts in his mouth and after he'd chewed and swallowed them he said, "Well, if you can find me a woman half as amazing as Bella, I'll marry her."

**As soon as the words left his mouth he got a funny feeling that the woman of his dreams was waiting for him, he just had to find her. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	24. Chapter 23

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 27 Bonus Scene**

Sophie looked up when she heard the front door open to the apartment she shared with Max. Laying down the knife she was using to slice the peppers and onions needed for the fajitas she was fixing for dinner, she rushed to meet him.

"Max!" she practically squealed and he barely had time to drop his keys in the bowl on the entryway table before she jumped in his arms.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he wrapped her in his arms and lifted her up, groaning a bit when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hey, Gorgeous. You seem extra happy to see me," he teased kissing her soundly on the lips and taking a few extra seconds to dip his tongue in her mouth.

"Mmmm, did you make one of those for me, too? You know margaritas are my favorite," he told her as he tasted the salt and the sweet tang of her drink when he dipped his tongue in her mouth.

Sophie wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him, so very happy to see him. Ever since she'd seen Edward earlier in the day, she'd felt so light and carefree and she absolutely couldn't wait to tell Max about catching up with Edward again after all this time. If he wouldn't have been busy and out of reach all day, she would have told him as soon as she got in her car to go home. That thought had her remembering that Edward said the exact same thing about calling Isabella, which made her giggle into Max's mouth.

"Really, Soph, as fucking awesome as it is to have you jump me as soon as I walk in the door, and feel free to do that anytime by the way, what the hell is going on with you? I haven't seen you this excited since I put that," he said with a tip of his chin, "on your finger. Spill it, Gorgeous. What's going on?"

Reluctantly, he let her down, because really, having her pressed up against him like that, especially after the shitty day he'd had, felt so good, but he wanted to know what had put that huge smile on her face.

**Sometimes he had to pinch himself because he couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and good as her would ever fall for someone like him. They had been together a long time now, not to mention she was wearing his ring; you'd think he'd know better. ****They had been together almost two years, since they were both thirty-one, and almost from the first moment he'd met her, he couldn't imagine a life without her. Where she was red-haired, he was blond. Where her eyes were the most brilliant of blue, his were the most unique shade of hazel, which sometimes were more green and others more brown depending on his mood. Where she was lithe and lean, he was tall and well-built. Where she exuded calm and serenity, he was always on the go, always in motion. They were total opposites but that had never mattered as far as either one of them were concerned.**

She giggled when he squeezed her ass but was so excited to tell him about her day, that she just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the breakfast bar where she had a pitcher of margaritas and a glass with a heavily-salted rim waiting for him. She rolled her eyes when he grabbed a chip and dipped it in salsa with one hand and poured himself a drink in the other.

When he quirked his eyebrow at her so she would tell him, she bounced on her bare feet and said, "I saw Edward today!"

Poor Max, with all the things she could have said, that most definitely was not what he'd expected as evidenced by the fact that he choked on his chip and spit out his margarita. "Seriously?" he dumbly asked, because the look on her face said it all.

"Yep," she giggled again and popped a chip in her mouth.

"Well, are you going to tell me about the famous Edward Cullen or are you going to make me guess?" he teased once he finally caught his breath.

She fixed their plates and they sat at the breakfast bar while she filled him on everything: how happy he looked, what he'd told her about Isabella, that he'd apologized to her...how she felt about seeing him. Everything.

"Max, it was so good to see him. I've been wanting to talk to him so badly ever since we got engaged but I wasn't even sure he would want to talk to me," she told him with a sigh.

**He turned to face her and pushed her hair back over her shoulder. He'd known she was missing her old friend, especially once he'd proposed. Hell, he'd even contemplated approaching Edward for her because he knew how much it would mean to her to reconnect with him. Admittedly, he kind of wanted to kick Edward's ass for hurting his ****Sophie in the first place, but there is no way he'd upset her that way. Didn't mean he hadn't thought about it a time or hundred, though.**

"Soph, of course he'd want to talk to you, and I would bet if you asked him he'd tell you he wished it hadn't taken this long," he told her as he grabbed her hand. "I am really happy you got to see him. Do you feel better now that you two have cleared the air?" he asked and he couldn't help but growl, just a bit with the residual anger he had.

He couldn't help it. He knew Edward had hurt her by acting the way he had and, well, that shit just didn't fly with him, especially where she was concerned.

"I do," she nodded at him. "Max, I know you don't really understand why I never gave up on him, even when he shut me out so completely, but I just couldn't."

Call him stupid, but he'd never had a problem with her friendship with Edward. Of course that was because it was before she'd met him, but even afterward, when she would talk about him, he had no doubts at all that there were never any romantic feelings between the two of them.

"Ah, Gorgeous, you know I would never tell you to give up on someone you obviously consider such a good friend. Um...did you tell him about me?" he asked softly, not quite sure what he wanted her answer to be.

She laughed at him and leaned forward so she could kiss him quickly on the lips. "Of course I did! I told him all about you. You're the most important person in my life not to mention my fiancée."

He reached up and held her face in his hands and then pulled her close so he could kiss her. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he massaged her tongue with his and kissed her until he had to move so that they could breathe.

"I love you, Sophie, so much," he whispered to her. "And, I love seeing you so happy."

"Oh, Max, I love you, too, baby. I can't wait for you to meet Edward and Isabella. If it's okay with you, we're going to have dinner with them both next week," she sort of half **asked, half told him as she ran her hands through his hair.**

"Gorgeous, of course it's okay with me. You know I've always wanted to meet Edward, and you know I can't ever tell you no either," he admitted, though it was nothing she **didn't know already.**

She slipped off the stool and started putting the dishes away and he smiled as he watched her. He really was happy for her and hoped that now that she'd found Edward again, he would stay in her life the way she'd always hoped he would. He wanted her to have everything and that went especially for her friendship with Edward. As long as he didn't hurt her again, he was perfectly fine with Edward being in her life.

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	25. Chapter 24

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Chapter 29 Bonus Scene**

_**Two weeks after Seth first appears to Edward**_

"Ah, Gideon," the Voice boomed as he approached.

Gideon smiled and let his ice blue eyes twinkle. He'd been expecting this particular summons for some time now; he was actually surprised it had taken this long.

"Hello again, my son," the Voice rumbled and Gideon was filled with a sense of mirth and even a hint of naughtiness which made him smile even bigger.

Gideon let out a mighty sigh and floated around in a circle for a bit before coming to rest. "As much as I love being in your presence, I'm sure you have more important things to do than to beat around the bush with me. I know Seth has made a mistake; now what do we do about it?"

"Nothing," was the immediate answer.

Speechless. Gideon was utterly speechless. In all of his very long time as an angel, he couldn't ever recall a time when he'd been so shocked. He'd seen things, heard things that most would find unbelievable, and he took those in stride. But _this_...he was at a total loss.

"You're kidding, right?" he blurted out and then slapped his hands over his mouth like a newbie.

Flashes of light pulsed all around and loud claps of thunder boomed overhead, and still Gideon stood there with his hands over his mouth, too shocked by his outburst to even contemplate speaking again.

"Gideon, think for a moment. Young Edward has already come so very far. Yes, Seth made a mistake, a rather large one as we both know, but I'm quite impressed with what he's been able to do with Edward so far. We've talked about this, many, many times over these many years. The time to send Seth had finally arrived so he was sent. He's young and impetuous, but he has loved Edward, and yes, the lovely Isabella, for a long time now. Is it any wonder he jumped the gun so to speak?" the Voice questioned.

"But...but," Gideon sputtered and then took a deep breath. He had been an angel for too long now to act like he was fresh from the farm so he took one more deep breath and began again. "It is my understanding that Edward is not dying anytime soon. Is that still correct?" Gideon questioned carefully with a rather loud gulp.

It was not at all easy to question the Almighty...no matter how long he'd been an angel.

"Tsk, tsk," the Voice chided lovingly. "You know that my plan has never been for Edward to take his leave of the lovely Isabella anytime soon. If something unfortunate were to happen, you are well aware that it is within my power to give him a choice to go back and I fully plan on doing just that."

"What if he chooses to stay?" Gideon couldn't help but ask.

It was a legitimate question, at least as far as Gideon was concerned at any rate.

Another of rumble of laughter floated through the air followed by an indulgent sigh. "I would hope that his first inclination is to stay, my son. After all, I am offering him the chance to spend eternity...with me, am I not? An eternity of love and happiness and joy free of all the burdens he's carried for so long. Who wouldn't want that?" the Voice asked in an amused tone.

Gideon couldn't help but nod his head. "This is true..."

"However, it is my supreme wish that Edward be allowed to continue on the journey he has just begun. It may have been precipitated because of Seth's introduction to him, but Edward is no fool, and he never has been. If he hadn't been ready to be receptive to Seth's...shall we say unique way of making his point...he wouldn't be this far already," the Voice commented thoughtfully.

Gideon shook his head and ice blue eyes gleamed playfully even though he rolled them. "That boy, I swear," he huffed.

"Is much like you, my son, so it's no wonder he drives you crazy. I remember having a discussion very similar to this with Samuel if I recall correctly...and well...I'm ALWAYS right, so..." the Voice trailed off with another rumble of laughter. "Gideon," the Voice began again, this time more serious. "It is my wish that if it comes to pass that Edward arrives here before I want, that he return to his Isabella and family and friends. I'm not without my powers of persuasion you realize, so I will pull out the big guns if I need to to show him how much he has to gain by going back. He'll go back, don't worry."

Gideon floated once more before stopping. "Well, far be it from me to question you," he chuckled and was rewarded with a warm hug. "I know we've all paid particular attention to this very special family, Edward and Isabella most especially. It's been hard watching them suffer so much, and now that Edward is finally taking the steps necessary to bring them all together, well, I have to admit I'm as impatient as my prodigy it appears."

"I'll let you in on a little secret, my son," the Voice said on a gust of wind. "So am I. Edward and Isabella are indeed very special people and from their love for each other will come the forgiveness Edward so desperately needs and needs to give. It won't be easy to witness, these next steps he must take, but the reward will be so very worth it."

"As it always is," replied Gideon immediately with a brilliant smile.

Thunder clapped overhead and light pulsed again as the Voice said, "Indeed."

"Now, what shall we do about my impetuous young charge?" Gideon asked with a hint of mischievousness.

"Ah, well, I for one, am most looking forward to watching him try to wrangle young Edward, that's for sure. Edward is going to keep him on his toes, no question about it," the Voice said gleefully.

Gideon joined in the laughter and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Isn't that the truth? Before all is said and done, I'm thinking our young Seth might second-guess, on more than one occasion, his willingness to jump in and help Edward so quickly."

"How right you are," the Voice agreed. "Seth asked for this, a request I was most willing to grant. Edward and Seth are perfect for each other. I'm most looking forward to watching this all play out...for many, many years to come if I have my way."

"Yes," Gideon answered back, knowing his time was coming to a close. "Thank you for loving and forgiving Seth for his mistake."

"I'm me, Gideon. It's what I do," the Voice answered and then was gone.

**"Indeed it is," Gideon said softly before leaving to find Seth. **

******~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**There is a banner that goes with this outtake on the blog made by the lovely lizzylilyrose. Please take a look at it! I love it! Thanks Lizzy 3!**

**I hope you all like this little peek into what things were like for our favorite couple before the wedding and that you enjoy the citrus of their first time. **

**Now, on we go! **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**Honeymoon Outtake~ Fandom4Floods Submission**

"Mr. Cullen, do you or your wife need anything?" the flight attendant asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She knew that he was on his honeymoon but she couldn't help but stare at him. He was so good-looking it was impossible not to, even though she knew she shouldn't. She glanced quickly at the sleeping form of his wife and sighed. She sure was a lucky woman.

"No, thank you," Edward said, a bit abruptly, but only because he was uncomfortable with her blatant perusal of himself and Isabella.

She could tell she'd upset him and she pulled back quickly. She'd flown on enough flights with him to know that for the most part, he liked to be left alone. It was a rather easy job working for Cullen Publishing as one of the flight crew for the private jet that Edward, his brother Emmett, and the other executives used. However, whenever Edward Cullen was on board no one knew quite what to expect. It wasn't that he was rude or obnoxious, but more that he was curt and gave off a vibe that he wanted only to be left alone.

She gave him a quick nod and went back to her seat. It was going to be a long flight to Italy. She pulled out her iPod and her book and got comfortable. It didn't seem likely that the newly-married couple would need her services for quite some time.

Edward sighed when the flight attendant walked away. He supposed he'd been rude and more than likely should apologize sometime between now and the more than twelve hours it would take before they arrived in Italy. Whether he would or not remained to be seen.

He lifted his hand and adjusted the soft blanket that covered his wife. She fell asleep as soon as the pilot had turned off the fasten seat belt light though his other hand was still firmly gripped by hers. Isabella didn't like flying; well, she didn't like taking off and landing, and had reached for his hand as soon as the plane started taxiing down the runway for take-off. Normally Edward wasn't much for holding hands, but in this case he found not only didn't he mind, he didn't want to let go, either.

He twisted their joined hands slightly and the movement caused the dimmed overhead cabin lights to shine on the ring that would adorn his finger from here on out. He felt his heart lurch at that thought, but it wasn't an altogether unpleasant one. He wasn't sure he believed in words like forever, but it didn't mean he couldn't hope, either. From the very first moment he laid eyes on the beautiful woman beside him, he'd wanted this. He wanted her, wanted her to be his, and he vowed to do anything within his power to make it so.

Edward picked up the glass of scotch the flight attendant had brought him earlier and took a long drink. He hoped the warm, soothing liquid would help calm his nerves, but he highly doubted it. Nervous was something Edward Cullen didn't do...ever...but he found himself completely unsure of what to expect once he and Isabella landed in Italy and began their honeymoon.

He actually shivered when he thought about making love to his wife for the first time. He'd thought about little else for weeks now it seemed. The fact that she was still a virgin was never, ever far from his mind and as today came closer and closer he felt himself grow more and more nervous until he was a jumbled mess of nerves. Saying _'I do'_ was nothing compared to what he felt like when he imagined making love to Isabella.

"Mmmm, Edward," Isabella mumbled in her sleep and he let out a low groan and felt himself grow uncomfortably hard in his pants.

Isabella shifted in her seat and he heard her legs move against each other. Immediately visions of those legs wrapped around his waist as he moved in and out of her flooded his mind.

"Fuck," he hissed quietly, leaned his head back against his seat, and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a really long fucking trip he was afraid.

He heard her breathing even back out again, _thank God_ he thought, and let his mind wander. To say he never imagined he'd get married was an understatement, but he knew from the get-go that Isabella was different from any other woman he'd ever met. He hadn't been involved with that many before her; he never allowed himself to get close enough to anyone else to even think about taking this step. The moment she walked into his office to interview for the editor position, he was done for. No one had ever affected him the way she did and even though it scared the ever-living shit out of him, the thought of her belonging to anyone but him drove him to the brink of insanity. So, he did whatever was needed to make sure that didn't happen.

He loved her, God knew he did, but the feeling was foreign to him. It scared him in all honesty, only because he didn't know how to show her. He didn't know how to let her know how important she was to him and how happy she made him. He'd never been this close to anyone before and the fear of doing something to upset her paralyzed him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to keep the thoughts of his birth parents and Ireland away. He worked so hard on a daily basis to not think about them; he sure as hell wasn't going to let them ruin his day now. Instead he concentrated on Isabella.

_**Flashback~ **_

_"You nervous, Ed?" Emmett had asked him as they stood on the steps of the altar of Isabella's church. _

_Edward blew out a nervous breath but shook his head in answer to his brother and best man's question. "No," he told him. _

_Emmett chuckled beside him and said, "Yeah, sure you're not."_

_Edward grunted at Emmett but didn't say anything further. He shifted from foot to foot and curled his hands into tight fists before relaxing them. He was really fucking nervous, but there was no way in hell he would ever tell Emmett that. "You have her ring, right?" Edward demanded when he turned to look at Em. _

_"Yes, Edward. You've already asked me that like ten times at least. Could have fooled me you weren't nervous," Emmett needled again. _

_Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything further. They both knew he was full of shit, no point in trying to say otherwise. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Father O'Connor take his place in the middle of the altar. His stomach almost fell out of his ass as he realized it was time but he tried to give the priest what he hoped was a smile. He had a feeling it came out looking like a grimace, especially when the good-looking priest chuckled at him. _

_"Edward, my boy, are you going to be all right?" Father O'Connor asked him. _

_Edward took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He'd probably messed it up, but in all reality, it probably didn't look much different than it normally did. "Yes, sir," Edward answered him. He noticed that Father O'Connor didn't believe him anymore than Emmett had, especially when the older man chuckled at him. _

_"It's okay to be nervous, Edward. Today is a big step for you and Isabella," he told him kindly and Edward nodded in response. _

_Big step...well that was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. _

_He heard the music change and the guests situate themselves in their seats. He looked around the church and was again extremely thankful for his about-to-be wife's insistence on a small, intimate wedding. Being who he was, he was sure it had been expected that his wedding would be some elaborate affair, but Isabella being who she was, insisted that she didn't want anything lavish or ostentatious. She wanted to get married in the church she'd grown up attending, only wanted to invite family and friends, and wanted to have a simple reception afterward. He was more grateful for that than he could express. He would have given her whatever she wanted, but the fact that she somehow seemed to intuitively know that a big wedding would have been more than he could handle made him love her even more. _

_The doors opened and he saw Rosalie and he knew that behind her stood Isabella and Charlie. He chuckled when he heard Emmett whisper, "Damn," under his breath as Rose made her way up the center aisle. She did look very pretty, he had to admit. Isabella had let Rose chose her own dress because she was going to be the only person standing with her, just like Emmett was Edward's only groomsman. Rose had chosen a deep, dark red dress and she gave Emmett a big smile when she looked at him. The smile she gave Edward was a bit less enthusiastic, but it was a loving one at least. _

_The music changed again to _Pachelbel's Canon_ and he swore every ounce of breath left his body in one fell swoop when he saw Isabella standing at the end of the aisle, her hand tightly wrapped around her father's arm. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he felt his eyes burn almost immediately with __unshed tears; it almost hurt to look at her, she was such a vision. Her dress clung to her body and made her pale skin almost iridescent. It was elegant, but not plain by any stretch of the imagination, and it was exactly her. Understated, classic, with a hint of sexiness and he knew he would never, ever forget what she looked like as long as he lived. _

_Christ he loved her, so damn much._

_He never expected to feel this way about anyone...ever...and the fact that she had the power to break him completely scared him more than he had words to describe. Of course he kept that realization to himself; there was no way he was telling her he was totally at her mercy. He'd seen what that had done and he was not going down that road, not ever._

_As she reached the altar and Charlie placed her hand in his, he felt like he could finally breathe, like he was finally...home. The earrings he'd given her for a wedding present glittered in the candlelight from the candles on the altar. Her eyes were so bright, so clear, he swore he could get lost in them and not come out for days. She had minimal makeup on, not that he ever felt she needed any in the first place. She had the sweetest, warmest, most loving smile on her face and Edward felt his heart thump almost painfully in his chest as he squeezed her hand in his. _

_She was about to be his wife, be his forever, and he was so overwhelmed by all he was feeling, he couldn't think. The ceremony passed in a haze, though he somehow was able to speak when he needed to. Thankfully they'd chosen traditional vows to say to each other so he didn't have to worry too much about forgetting the words. When he finally spoke the words that would bind him to her forever, he was surprised when his voice didn't shake, but was instead confident and sure...as was hers. She pledged herself to him with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes, but there was no doubting how very much she loved him...everyone in the congregation could tell. _

_When he finally got to kiss the bride, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. He hoped with all he had that she could feel everything he was too scared to tell her. That he loved her with all his heart, that he was every bit as much hers and she was his, that he hoped he could make her happy...that he was afraid he wouldn't be enough for her. _

_There were hugs, kisses, and pictures to take before they made their way to the reception. He barely remembered the limo ride from the church to the hotel, but he could recall with vivid clarity how happy Isabella had seemed. They talked about their impending trip to Italy and he was more pleased than he could say that she seemed so excited to go there. He hadn't been sure of where to take her on their honeymoon, but once he'd spent time with her family, Nonna especially, he knew without a doubt that going to Italy was perfect. _

_The reception passed quickly, though he enjoyed it much more than he thought he would. He danced with Esme, Rose, Alice, Reneé, and Nonna. When he held Isabella in his arms for the traditional first dance as husband and wife, he knew without a doubt that he was the luckiest man on the planet. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he'd be damned if he was going to let that make a difference. He knew he couldn't live without her and now he didn't have to. _

_They left the reception after Isabella had changed into travel clothes, and after another round of hugs and kisses. He was uncomfortable with all the displays of affection, but in all honesty, most of it was directed at his beautiful wife, who still hadn't stopped smiling. With promises to call from Italy, they finally headed toward the airport._

_**End of Flashback~**_

Edward groaned in his seat as he again imagined her in her wedding dress, the way she looked when they danced in front of their friends and family…how sweet she was when she thanked him for taking her on a fabulous honeymoon, even though they hadn't even taken off yet. She was so good, so tender and loving and with all he had, he hoped he would be able to be the man she needed.

He didn't pray; he'd stopped long ago after he'd been broken and scarred, but for her he did. He prayed that somehow, someway, he would find the strength within to allow himself to be happy. That he would have faith in her and her love and not shut her out...that he could find a way to let her see who he truly was.

He still held onto her hand and closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up, he could be the man she needed him to be.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Isabella, love, we're going to be landing soon," Edward said softly as he ran his fingers down his wife's cheek.

"Oh goodness," she exclaimed, embarrassed about sleeping so long. She'd woken periodically during the long flight, to use the bathroom and to eat, but most of it was spent sleeping. Between the chaos of wedding planning and getting their new house ready for when they returned from Italy, she had been going almost nonstop for weeks now. Work, planning, and ugh...shopping had kept her so busy she didn't know whether she was coming or going most of the time. Once the plane had leveled off and she could relax, she had been immediately lulled to sleep by the soft hum of the engine and the feel of Edward beside her.

During their short courtship, she'd spent the night with him a handful of times. He was very respectful, if a bit frustrated at times by her insistence to wait until they were married before they had sex. It was old-fashioned, she knew it was, but all her life she'd promised herself that she would save herself for the man she was going to marry and she'd held fast to that promise. Oh, there were plenty of times the urge to just give in almost overwhelmed her, but she was able to keep her promise. Edward was a very intense and passionate man and she knew it was difficult for him to adhere to her wishes. In all honesty, it made her love him all the more...if that was possible...that he made such an effort to respect what she wanted. There were many nights spent together where they each pushed the boundaries of restraint, but she arrived in Italy a virgin and that was what she wanted.

"What would you like to do when we land?" he asked her quietly as they fastened their seat belts.

She looked at him, her eyes dancing with excitement and wonder and said, "Everything!" She giggled and Edward felt a smile spread across his face at how happy she was. "I don't care, Edward. I just want to be with you. I would like to take a shower though, if that's okay?" she asked adorably and he couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Of course, love. We do have two weeks you know. We can take it easy today, perhaps shower and change and then take a walk. I know it's been a busy few weeks for both of us and I know you'll be tired from the long trip. We can have a quiet dinner and then tomorrow we'll start working on the list Nonna gave us," he teased.

Oh yes, when Nonna Santoro had found out where Edward was taking her granddaughter on her honeymoon, she'd definitely been pleased and got to work right away on making sure Edward and Isabella knew all the important things to see and do while they were there. There was no way Edward was returning back to Chicago without having crossed everything off the list.

"I know, right?" she asked him with a shake of her head.

The plane began its descent and the landing gear was lowered. "Edward," she said in a shaky voice and immediately he took her hand in his.

"I'm here, love. I've got you," he told her softly.

"I love you," she told him once they'd landed safely. She knew it was foolish to be so scared about taking off and landing, but she couldn't help it. Having Edward next to her and holding her hand helped immensely. She wasn't scared of anything when he was beside her. "Thank you," she told him once the plane came to a complete stop.

"I'm your husband now, Isabella. It's my job to always keep you safe," he told her truthfully.

"Mmmm, husband. I really love the way that sounds, Mr. Cullen," she said with an impish grin.

He couldn't help himself when he leaned over and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. He held her face between his hands and he tilted it to the side as his tongue plunged deeply into her waiting and very willing mouth. It had been hours since he'd kissed her and he was almost frantic in his need for her. Between her words and knowing what the night was going to bring, he was close to losing control. Thankfully, the flight attendant made a noise and he restrained himself, though only barely, from attacking her right then and there.

"I like the way it sounds, too, Mrs. Cullen. Are you ready to begin our honeymoon?" he asked with a wink when he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"You bet I am," she said and Edward couldn't help but hope that meant she was looking forward to tonight.

Lord knew he sure as hell was.

The car he'd ordered was waiting when they disembarked from the plane, and he was extremely grateful to not have to worry about navigating his way from the airport to the hotel. It was late morning and the sun was high in the sky. The air was a bit cool, though comfortable. In all truthfulness, it was a perfect day and Edward could only hope it was an omen of how the next two weeks would go. Once the luggage was loaded in the trunk, they climbed into the backseat and he let out a deep sigh of contentment when Isabella snuggled up beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down the top of her arm.

"I'm so happy," he heard Isabella softly whisper.

The words were spoken so quietly, but with so much love and joy, Edward was momentarily overcome. However, he answered her back truthfully, "I am, too."

He was terrified of what was to come, especially when they returned to Chicago, but there was no doubting how he felt about finally finding the person he would be with forever. He knew there was still so much she didn't know about him, so many things he'd not told her yet. He could only hope that he was able to find the will to tell her what she deserved to know. As afraid as he was of her rejecting him, he was even more afraid of losing her. It was something he didn't even want to think about.

They arrived at the Grand Hotel and he noted with amusement the way Isabella's eyes widened in surprise and wonderment as she looked around the opulent hotel. He was really excited to be here with her, to be able to show her all the things she'd talked about wanting to see, places she wanted to visit. If he could give her the world, he'd do it in a heartbeat, but he couldn't. He could give her the trip of a lifetime though, however in all honesty, he hoped it was just the first of many trips he would take her on.

The bellman helped get their luggage to their room and once he'd left, the newly-married couple stood and stared at each other.

Isabella couldn't believe she was finally here...with Edward...on her honeymoon. Their whole relationship thus far had felt like a whirlwind and like a dream, too, if she was being honest. It wasn't as if she had blinders on though, and she was well aware of how difficult and stubborn her new husband was. She'd already had to work hard to get through the few walls she'd managed thus far. Lord only knew how many more there were, but she had faith she could do so. She knew Edward loved her; she could feel it every time he kissed or touched her. She knew there were things he was hiding from her, too, and though she wished with all her heart he would trust her enough to share what those things were, she knew she had to be patient with him.

She also recognized how different he was with her when they were alone versus how he acted with others most of the time. Every now and then with Emmett, Jasper, Marcus or Alec, even with Esme and Rose or her parents, he'd let his guard down and be the Edward she knew and loved. It never took long before that mask went back on and those walls went back up, but she was certain that with time and lots of love and patience, he would learn that he was her whole world and she loved him with all her heart. If he didn't know it already, he'd surely learn that giving up was something she just didn't know how to do.

As she looked around the extravagant suite, her eyes fell on the bed and her stomach fluttered when she thought about what would be taking place on that bed later on in the evening. When she turned around and looked at Edward, he was looking at her with a look of longing, fear...and need.

She gasped and before she knew what was happening, he'd crossed the room and wrapped her tightly in his arms. His mouth found hers for a bruising kiss that was completely different from any other kiss he'd ever given her before. It wasn't gentle or hesitant the way it usually was, instead it was needy and demanding and Isabella felt a flood of heat between her legs immediately. He wound her hair around his hands; he pressed his waist against hers, and when his hand covered her ass and held her tightly against him, her entire body reacted.

"Damn, Isabella, I want you so bad," he whispered in a rough voice when he moved from her lips to the side of her neck.

He knew he was probably scaring her attacking her the way he did, but he couldn't help it. The instant he saw that look pass across her face when she looked at the bed, he was done for. All the pent up anxiety and nervousness coupled with how badly he wanted and needed her raced through him at one time and he felt like if he didn't touch her, he'd go out of his mind.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned when he sucked on the tender skin behind her ear. She wantonly ground herself against him and quite enjoying the way he reacted when she did so. When she slid her hands into his hair and ran her fingernails across his scalp, she smiled when she heard the low rumble in his chest. Her nipples were hard and she unabashedly pressed her chest tighter against his; she couldn't help herself.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how he looked at it, he knew they had to stop. He wanted their first time as man and wife to be slow and gentle, not ripping her clothes off in the middle of the living room and then throwing her on the couch. There would be time for that later, at least he sure as hell hoped so. From the way her body reacted to his, he knew he could alleviate one worry that had been nagging at the back of his mind...his wife certainly didn't appear to be shy or hesitant when it came to being physical with him...a fact which caused him to grow uncomfortably hard in his pants.

"Love," he said very reluctantly. "As much as I hate the thought of stopping this, we really need to. There is no way in hell I'm making love to you for the first time like this. I plan on taking a very long time with you, and if we keep this up, that isn't happening. So," he said when he took a small step back from her but still held onto her hand. "Why don't you shower and change, we'll have some lunch, and take a walk and do a bit of sightseeing. I thought we could have dinner on the balcony and then, well, you know," he stammered a bit unsure of how to proceed.

Luckily, Isabella was more confident than he was and said, "That all sounds lovely, Edward, especially the well, you know." She giggled at him and then kissed his cheek. "I can't wait for the 'you know,'" she told him sassily and then went to the bedroom to shower and change.

He stared at the closed door and let out a long breath and whispered, "Neither can I."

The rest of the day passed in a blur as they did exactly what Edward suggested. There were lots of intimate touches and looks, plenty of passion igniting kisses, and more than a few gropes when they found themselves either alone or without anyone looking at them. They were madly in love with each other and there wasn't a person that looked at them that couldn't tell. Edward had never laughed or smiled so much and he positively knew he'd never been as happy as he was with her.

By the time they made it back to the hotel, both were exhausted and after a short nap, Edward ordered dinner to be sent up to the room. The atmosphere had changed between them, so much so you could almost see it, it was so palpable. Every time they would look at each other, the air that surrounded them crackled and sizzled. Isabella's heart started pounding in her chest and when he touched her hand while they ate, her skin felt like it was on fire. Edward could feel the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end as he stared at his wife across the table. He watched her eat, shifting in his chair to keep the erection that threatened at bay. He groaned softly when her lips closed around her fork; he licked his lips when she took a drink of wine and she swallowed and then flicked at a drop on her bottom lip.

They finally finished their dinner and the second she laid her napkin on the table beside her plate, he'd pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Isabella," he whispered after kissing her senseless...again.

He was so ready for her; ready to make her his in every way and he hoped she wouldn't make him wait any longer.

Thankfully, she must have felt the same way. "Um, I'll just go change," Isabella whispered as she stepped from his embrace. She kissed him tenderly, a lingering kiss full of promise for what was about to happen and then made her way to the en-suite bathroom.

He swallowed convulsively, his mind immediately flooded with images of all the different pieces of lingerie she could be changing into...and how she would look as he undressed her. He got hard just thinking about it and groaned almost painfully as he undressed and put on a pair of pajama pants. Edward paced around the suite; a jumbled mess of nervousness and excitement...lust and want. He walked back toward the balcony and picked up his glass of champagne and quickly swallowed the whole thing in one long drink.

"Fuck, what the hell is the matter with me?" he asked himself out loud when he noticed his hands were shaking as he set the now empty flute on the table.

He leaned on the railing of the balcony and took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm his racing heart...and his growing erection. Isabella had to know how much he wanted her, how long he'd waited to get to this moment, but he didn't want to scare her either. He had no idea what to expect, and he supposed that was what was causing him the most distress. She'd always been receptive to his touches, his caresses, even when they became more heated than he'd intended.

He had never been promiscuous, even though there had been opportunities aplenty for him to choose from. During college there had been a few women, casual flings he'd had only to satisfy an urge when it had been too long, but that was it. Except for Anna, though he tried not to think of her, and Sophie, even though there was no sex involved in that relationship, there hadn't been any other women. He was too focused on work and his business to bother, and until Isabella came along, too afraid to even try again. Things with Anna had ended so abruptly...and painfully as much as he hated to admit that, and he hadn't been ready for Sophie when their paths crossed, so he kept himself occupied with work to avoid any and all distractions.

He'd tried, Lord knew he'd tried, to keep from getting too close, too invested with Isabella, but he couldn't help it. From that very first meeting, she'd consumed all his thoughts, both waking and when he was asleep. He was drawn to her in a way that was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. He was plagued with the thought of not being enough for her, of not being able to love her enough, of not being able to show her how much she meant to him...almost to the point of paralysis. When he'd asked her to marry him, he swore he felt like he would be sick because he'd been so nervous...and afraid that she would reject him and he didn't know what he would have done if that had happened. Gone mad he supposed, but thankfully she'd said yes, and now here they were on their honeymoon and about to consummate their marriage in the most intimate of ways.

Isabella looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "You can do this," she whispered. God knew she'd dreamed about this moment often enough. In the years before Edward, it had always been some vague, faceless man, but from the moment she met him, she knew it had always been him...she just hadn't met him yet.

She knew, with a perception and wisdom that went far beyond her years, that she was taking a hell of a chance on Edward. He was cold, distant, and so emotionally stunted it was a wonder he'd made it through their vows without keeling over, but she couldn't help herself. She saw past all those flaws and saw the man she knew he was. The one that was loving and gentle, and the one that made her heart soar. He was different with her, but she knew that was the real Edward. Her heart and her body knew what they wanted...and they wanted him with a force too powerful for her to fight. She had no idea why she was so drawn to him, what it was about him that grabbed her and wouldn't let go, but whatever it was, she was in it for life now. She took her vows and her commitment to her husband very seriously, and when she pledged to love him forever, she meant it. She was young and inexperienced; she recognized that. She was very liable to get her heart broken, a fact which she didn't take lightly either, but she could no more fight her feelings for Edward than the sun could stop from rising every day.

She was his completely and irrevocably.

Isabella looked at herself one more time in the mirror of the luxurious bathroom. From the moment they'd arrived and she'd seen their hotel and then the suite, she'd been in awe of the lengths Edward had gone for her. She knew he was well-traveled and was used to such opulence, but it was a new experience for her. Oh, she'd known right from the beginning that their backgrounds were completely polar opposites, and while that bothered her at first, it sure as hell wasn't enough to stop her from falling in love with him...not that anything would have been able to do that to begin with.

She ran her hands through her hair in one last futile attempt to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. As nervous as she was, she was so excited to finally be able to share this experience with Edward. She knew, without question, that after tonight, nothing would ever be the same again.

Resolving herself that they'd waited long enough, she opened the door of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom.

Edward stood against the window and whipped his head in the direction of the door when he heard it open. While he was waiting for his wife in the bathroom he'd turned the lights off, save for one in the corner of the room by the sitting area. He'd thought about candles and music, but decided against it. In all honesty, he didn't want to concentrate on anything except for her, especially for their first time. He assumed there would be plenty of time for that later.

"Damn," he breathed out.

The sight before him was everything he'd ever dreamed of...and then some. He'd tried to picture what she'd look like but he hadn't even been close. She was fucking breathtaking; a vision of innocence and desire, of sin encased in white lace and satin...of unbridled sex personified.

He had never wanted anyone...anything as much as he wanted her right at that moment. Nothing...not one fucking thing mattered except feeling her beneath him, of being buried deep inside of her, of touching and tasting every inch of her body.

"Isabella," he said on a very uneven sigh. "You look, I don't have...there are no words," he stammered.

He hungrily drank her in as he stared at her, burning the image onto his brain so that he wouldn't ever forget how she looked. Her hair was piled high on her head in riot of soft brown curls that framed her face. She'd kept her diamond earrings in her ears and that fact touched Edward so deeply he couldn't even put it into words. The gown she'd chosen was pure white and he had to be honest and admit he didn't know whether it or her wedding dress looked more beautiful on her. It clung enticingly to every curve and dip of her body, and plunged almost obscenely low in the front...except nothing on his mesmerizing wife could ever look such a way. There were bits of lace strategically covering her breasts and her center, only hinting at the wonders that lay beneath. Her feet were bare and that turned him on more than if she'd had on shoes. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes sparkled, and her lips shimmered with the bit of lip gloss she'd put on.

In a word she was magnificent.

She began to take another step and he held up his hand. "Wait. Don't move," he whispered in a husky voice. "Let me look at you."

He sauntered forward, gracefully and silently with his eyes focused solely on her. As much as he wanted to try to continue staring into the brown eyes that had captivated him for months now, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. It was futile, really, to try to stop them.

He walked in a circle around her, doing all he could not to reach out and touch her. He was afraid if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop, and he didn't want to scare her. He was so overcome, so turned on he could hardly see straight and he needed a few moments to get himself together. She was a virgin for fuck's sake and he knew he was going to have to be gentle with her.

He only hoped he could.

Finally, when he felt like he had some semblance of control over all the emotions that were raging within him, he lifted a hand and pushed her hair over one shoulder. He stood behind her and pressed his warm, soft lips to her naked shoulder. He inhaled deeply, her skin smelling like warm honey mixed with some un-named exotic flower…something that was totally unique to her. "Never in my life, have I ever seen anything as beautiful as you, Isabella," he whispered in a voice that sounded like the world's smoothest whiskey combined with the most decadent melted dark chocolate. It was smoky, smooth, and full of unrestrained need.

"You have no idea how much I've dreamed of this night. To finally get to be with you fully. To finally get to experience loving you the way I've wanted to since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I want you...so fucking much," he breathed in her ear when he moved his lips to her neck.

He couldn't wait any longer to touch her. Slowly, he lifted his shaking hands and ghosted them down her arms. He felt the goosebumps beneath his fingers, but he didn't still his movements. He couldn't. Slowly he turned her around so that she faced him. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for any hint of hesitation or fear, and thankfully he found none. He wouldn't push her if she decided she wasn't ready, but he hoped with all that he had she didn't tell him that.

Isabella stared into the green-black eyes of her husband and felt her entire being come alive beneath his intense gaze. Her heart pounded, her blood raced...she felt an aching throb between her legs, and she'd never felt so alive in her life. Her skin tingled, practically screaming for him to touch her. She moved closer to him, feeling the heat from his body seep through the thin material of her gown and that mixed with the cool air of the room caused her nipples to get almost painfully hard.

She lifted a tiny hand and laid it firmly over his chest and gasped softly when she felt his heart beating wildly beneath her fingers. It wasn't like she'd never felt it before, but somehow, feeling it thump because of her made her feel like she was a part of him. She used a feather-soft touch and slowly trailed just her fingertip along the ridges of each of his muscles. Her fingers moved across his chest, around each nipple which caused a surprised hiss to escape his lips. They traveled down to his abs where she followed the contours of each well-defined muscle and through the soft line of hair that disappeared beneath the loose waistband of his pants.

There wasn't a trace of nervousness to be found anywhere inside of her. She burned for her husband, wanted him desperately… ached to feel him inside of her.

He must have reached his limit as well and before she knew what was happening, he'd crushed her body to his and attacked her mouth in a ravenous frenzy. His large hands pressed firmly against her back, holding her tightly. His tongue plunged greedily into her mouth, dipping and twisting over and over again until they were both panting.

"Isabella, love...please. I can't wait any longer," Edward told her. He was wild in his need for her, his chest heaving as he looked at her.

"Take me, Edward. I'm yours; I'm ready to belong to you," she breathed out.

Her words hit him like a tsunami, flooding him with a force so powerful he almost dropped to his knees. "Oh, God, Isabella. Yes," he said with a shaking voice.

He closed the distance between them again and lifted his hands to her shoulders. With trembling fingers, he pushed the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and watched as it floated to the ground in a diaphanous cloud around her dainty feet. For a moment he lost all touch with reality as he stared at her, naked in the pale moonlight that streamed into the room. The warm glow from the small lamp in the corner seemed to cast a golden shadow on her and he would have sworn she'd been sent straight from heaven she was so beautiful.

She was everlasting love, overwhelming need, and unquenchable desire all wrapped in a body that was his and his alone...and would only ever be his.

"Edward," she said and her voice went straight to his hardening erection.

"Oh, God," he said in voice laced with hunger. Hunger to feel her, touch her...taste her.

In an instant, he'd swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her carefully in the center. He pushed his pants down, finally allowing his erection to spring free and he groaned in relief.

He crawled up her body and felt his skin ignite when he was finally able to feel all of her pressed against him. He bent his head down and caressed the side of her neck with his nose and then with his lips. "Isabella, my love, you feel so good beneath me. It's better than I ever imagined," he whispered when he moved his lips to her ear.

He slid his hands under her back and held her to him. His lips traveled from her ear, down her jaw, across her cheeks until they finally settled against her mouth. He used the barest of pressure, and whispered, "You're my wife." He spoke in a reverent, awed tone, as if he could hardly believe that what he spoke was the truth.

"I am," she whispered back, though her voice was more sure. "Always yours," she told him. "I love you."

"I love you," he answered fervently.

He removed his hands from beneath her and glided them over her body. He watched, enraptured, as her body responded to his touch. Her nipples pebbled, her stomach clenched, he could smell her arousal emanate from between her legs with each passing movement.

She was more than he ever imagined. There was not a trace of hesitation, nor a hint of apprehension. Her body invited him to touch, to explore...to take.

And take, he did.

He slid off of her and laid beside her so he could see all of her. He touched every part of her. He ran his fingers through her hair, along her cheek, down over her neck and took a moment to chuckle when he felt her pulse beat erratically beneath them. "You're not scared of me are you?" he questioned teasingly.

God, he would die if she was scared of him but she'd given him no indication so far that she felt that way.

"Of course not, Edward. You'd never hurt me," she whispered back in an impassioned voice.

"Never," he vowed, though the promise made his heart clench. He knew better than to make that promise, especially with the litany of things he'd yet to share with her, but he couldn't take the words back now.

His fingers continued their tantalizing dance over her skin. He trailed them along her collarbones which he noted with a low grumble of appreciation, turned him on immensely. The path continued until he circled the dusty rose-colored skin of her breast. He took the hardened peak between his fingers and plucked and pulled until she writhed beside him.

"Edward, oh please," she begged and hearing that breathy plea made him throb almost painfully.

Lowering his head he flicked his tongue against her nipple. He sucked her into his mouth, curling his tongue around the tip and then, flattening his tongue, licked her over and over again. He moved from one breast to the other, using his fingers and his tongue to drive her wild.

Isabella thrashed her head back and forth across the soft pillows beneath her and arched her back, trying to find the friction her body so desperately craved.

Edward's tongue was wicked as he drove her closer and closer to the edge, but then would stop. She whimpered in the back of her throat and her eyes flashed. He ducked his head, peppering the swell of her breast and then her stomach with kisses.

"Patience, my love," he whispered against her fragrant skin. "I want you just as badly, make no mistake. But, I don't want to hurt you. Your body needs to prepare. I hate the thought of you being in pain because of me," he finished as he placed a kiss on her hip bone.

Isabella gasped and lowered her hand to run her fingers through his hair. "Edward, look at me," she implored and waited until he lifted his head to do as she asked. "I've waited for this moment for so long now, dreamed about it...about you. I want you; I want you to take what I've saved for you. Make love to me. Make me yours," she whispered urgently.

"God, yes," he hissed fiercely.

He kissed her again, and rolled on top of her once more. He slid his fingers through her slick folds and found her bundle of nerves. Rubbing her in a circular motion he coated his fingers and then lowered them further, gently pushing them inside of her.

She was so hot, so tight, and he moaned into her mouth as he continued to ravage her mouth with his. His need was building, climbing higher and higher and he rocked against her. Oh, how he wanted to sink into her, to move in and out of her with abandon, but he knew he had to be gentle and move slowly. As desperate as he was to be inside of her, the thought of hurting her pierced through the fog of lust he was in.

Isabella sunk deeper into the bed, giving herself over completely to her husband's talented, deliciously tortuous fingers. He'd touched her before, made her come with his fingers but it had never felt like this. Perhaps it was because they'd promised each other forever when they exchanged vows and rings; perhaps it was knowing that he would be the only man she would ever love and would ever share her body with...she didn't know and didn't care. All she did know, the only thing she was aware of, was that her body felt like it was a spring wound too tight and was about to explode.

"Oh, God, Edward...please, so close," she said between panting breaths.

"Spread your legs, Isabella," he commanded in a dark, silky voice. He picked his head up and watched, pushed almost to the brink, as she did what he asked. "Mmmm, yes," he praised her. "You should see how you look spread out beneath me, wanting and ready. So fucking beautiful."

His words mixed with his voice, not to mention the way his eyes burned with desire for her, sent her into a tailspin and she ground her dripping center wantonly against his hand.

"Fuck, yes...that's it love. Come for me," Edward ground out.

His nostrils flared as the scent of her need for him permeated the air around them. He stared into her eyes, losing himself in their bottomless depths. In them he saw her love for him, her need for him...her complete trust in him and what they shared. In that moment, he truly believed that he would be enough for her, that he would be able to love her and treat her as the treasure she was. He hoped with all he had that was true.

Faster and faster he moved his fingers as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. The muscles deep inside of her clenched and squeezed his fingers. She arched her back, she bent her knees and pushed against the bed...she flung her arms around him and held on for all she was worth.

Edward was beside himself, desire to claim her burning hotly within him. "Yes, Isabella...yes! Come for me, let me feel you on my fingers. Come so I can take you, make you mine," he ordered in a raspy voice.

His words obliterated the last tenuous hold she had and she let go, coming with such a force it took them both by surprise. She shattered, screaming out an "Oh, God, yes!" on a long breath. The orgasm shook and rocked her to the core, spreading over her from head to toe.

He watched his fingers move in and out of her body, saw the light sheen of sweat that glistened on her chest, noticed the damp hair that stuck to her cheeks...stared at her red, swollen lips. Licking his own lips, he settled himself between her legs, and with an almost painful groan removed his fingers from her body.

Isabella responded in kind, missing the feel of him inside of her the moment he was gone. "Don't worry, love, I promise you won't be empty for long," he spoke against her lips. She tipped her head back so she could look into his eyes.

"Now, Edward. Don't make me wait any longer for you."

She gasped when the tip of him teased at her entrance. "Isabella, you have to relax, baby. I promise I'll go slow," he crooned in her ear. He felt her settle back against the bed, felt her legs open wider for him and he lowered himself to her.

Slowly, so very achingly, tantalizingly slowly he slid into her. He kept his eyes trained on hers, prepared to stop the moment he saw the slightest twinge on pain on her face. Seeing none, he pressed further until he could feel that thin barrier that would make her fully his.

"I'm okay," she whispered when he stopped.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen," he choked out.

The gift she was about to give washed over him and threatened to carry him away. He had never realized, until just that moment, how truly special and sacred what they were about to share was. He'd had sex before, but he'd never...ever...made love.

And, Christ Almighty, he loved her.

Totally.

Completely.

Forever.

"I love you. Please, Edward," she begged and felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes.

"Shhh, my love. I've got you," he told her softly.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed each of her eyelids gently. He was so hard and he throbbed inside of her, but still he didn't push any farther.

"Look at me, Isabella," he said in an uneven but tender voice. When her brown eyes looked into his he swore they spoke to him. He'd never experienced anything like it, like their souls were speaking words neither could hear, but he understood anyway. They were a part of each other and always would be from then on. There would never be another day that passed when that wouldn't be true.

"It's always been you, Edward, even when I didn't know who you were. I saved myself for you," she told him and this time the tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh God," he cried out and lowered himself fully against her, pressing through that barrier. "I'm sorry," he whispered and swallowed the gasp of pain that escaped her lips.

He held himself still once he'd filled her completely, waiting for her body to adjust to him. He felt her walls flutter and pulsate around him and he picked his head up and looked in her eyes.

Isabella didn't move as she waited for the sting to subside. It hurt, yes, but only for a moment. It was replaced by a sense of relief, of pleasure...of completeness.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she said quickly to reassure him.

He began to move then, slowly in and out. She was so hot and completely engulfed him. He'd never felt anything so exquisite or pleasurable in his life and he knew immediately it was because, even though he was sure he didn't deserve her, she was his and always would be.

"Oh, Isabella, yes...so fucking good," he panted as his hips thrust faster and faster.

Isabella felt herself floating and free falling, getting closer and closer to her climax.

"Harder, Edward. Faster," she pleaded and he threw his head back and moaned loudly at her words.

He was so damn close, so close. He pressed his lips to hers, giving her a bruising kiss. "Together, Isabella. Come with me," he said.

"Yes...oh yes." She gripped his biceps, digging her fingers into the solid muscle. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she raised her hips, meeting each of his thrusts.

The sound of their bodies moving against each other filled the room. Heavy breathing mixed with soft cries. Sweat dripped from his hair and Edward watched, mesmerized, as the drops slid across her chest, between her breasts.

"You're mine, Isabella," he rasped.

"Always, Edward, just as you are mine," she answered back.

"Let me feel you come."

She came as he instructed throwing her head back and stretching out beneath him. Her body shook and convulsed as she fell apart.

"Fuck! Isabella!" Edward roared and released in a powerful burst inside of her.

He felt her come again, pulling him deeper inside, milking every drop he had to give. Each of their orgasms seemed to go on forever, but after a few moments, Edward collapsed on her, unable to hold himself up any longer.

His arms burned, his legs ached, but he'd never felt more alive in his life.

"Are you okay?" he questioned immediately and grinned when Isabella had a radiant smile on her face.

"Oh, yes," she answered back in a sweet, loving voice.

He stayed inside of her as long as he could, but eventually he had to move. Each of them groaned when he did so, a fact of which caused them both to laugh softly. "I know you have to be sore and tired, love, wait here," he told her and then kissed her quickly on the lips.

He slid out of bed and Isabella stared at him in appreciation. Naked Edward Cullen was certainly a sight to behold, that was for damn sure. When Edward walked out of the bathroom with a steaming, wet washcloth for her, he crooked an eyebrow at her and gave her a smirk. "Were you checking me out, Isabella?" he teased as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mmmm hmmm," she answered without a hint of embarrassment. "You are quite sexy when you're naked, Edward."

"Good to know." He chuckled.

He gently placed the warm washcloth between her legs and grimaced when he saw the bit of blood, but she covered his hand with hers and said, "It was beautiful, Edward. Everything I ever hoped it would be."

"Yeah?" he asked, just needing to make sure.

"Absolutely," she answered back immediately. "In fact, we need to do that again, soon," she said, though she yawned before the words were out.

"No need to worry about that, my love," he told her as he climbed into the bed beside her. He pulled her against him and she went willingly. "I plan on making love to you over and over again, as many times as you'll let me. I've never felt anything so incredible in my life, Isabella. I can't even begin to tell you how much what you gave me means to me," he told her as he settled them in the bed.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered as she relaxed against him.

"I love you, Isabella," he answered back. She was asleep before his words reached her, but she smiled against his chest.

"Lord, please help me be good to her. She's my everything," Edward said quietly as he held his sleeping wife in his arms, and began counting down the minutes until he could make love to her again.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**As you can see, our Edward was struggling so much right from the very beginning! Good thing Seth came along when he did, huh? **

**The Epilogue is coming along and will go up on Sunday like I promised. I'm going to be so sad to say good bye to this story but I'm really excited for the new one. In case you missed it, here is a brief summary and the blog info so you can take a look! **

_**He is is totally alone in this world and trying to leave behind a past that sent him to prison for seven years.**_

_**She has a past of her own. Heartbroken and aimlessly drifting through life, while raising her daughter as a single-parent.**_

_**In a sleepy, little fishing village, can a beautiful little girl bring these two together so they can both open their hearts and learn to love or will the ocean swallow them whole?**_

**Check out the blog at: www(.)les16-thebreakers(.)blogspot(.)com**

**If you are looking for something to read, I'll give you a list to keep you busy: **

**Firefly in Summer by primarycolors -www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6672297/1/**

**Blood and Glory by Drotuno- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6755101/1/**

**The Man In Black by prettykittyartist- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6351601/1/**

**il Sensale by Kassiah- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6923064/1**

**Truth, Lies and Alibis by eternally addicted- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6233308**

**Slaves to the Moon by Skeezon- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6776738/1/**

**Seeing Bella by sherryola- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6579398/1/**

**Perfect Game by kare831- www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6508939/1/**

**Sorry, but there are a lot of great stories out there right now, so give some of these a try if you haven't already, I promise you won't be sorry!**

**You guys are the best readers ever and I thank you so very much for all the love and support you've shown me from the beginning! Review for me, okay? I'd love to hear what you think! **

**See you Sunday for the very last chapter of The Greatest Gift! **

**Hugs and Love,**

**Erin~ **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**Now, on we go! **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~ **

**Emma and Jack Outtake ~Fandom4Tsunami Submission**

"Edward, man, are you sure you're up for this?" Emmett asked as he threw the bags Rose had packed for Jack and Emma into the back of the Escalade.

Edward rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and shook his head. "Why does everyone keep asking me that question? Of course I'm up for this. Isabella and I love spending time with Jack and Emma, and you and Rose deserve to get away for the weekend. What are you so worried about anyway?" Edward asked as he shut the back door once everything had been put inside.

He would never say it out loud, but he sort of shivered at how much stuff the kids needed just for a weekend trip. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much more it would have been had Jack and Emma been babies instead of five and three. Of course the next thought he had was that he couldn't wait until it was his and Isabella's baby they were packing the car for.

Emmett climbed out of the backseat where he'd been buckling in the car seats and smirked at his brother. "Brother, it's a whole different ball game when you're with them twenty-four seven versus just a few hours. Don't get me wrong, I can't wait to have some quality alone time with Rosie," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows and Edward groaned.

"Em, damn it, I don't need to know what you plan on doing with my sister-in-law," Edward told him while he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Emmett couldn't help but laugh at him and then slapped him on the back. "Ed, chill, man. It's not like I'm going to give you a play by play of what I plan to do to my wife this weekend, unless you need some pointers?" he teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Edward growled, though it was with a smile.

"In all seriousness, thanks so much for offering to keep the kids. I think it will be good practice for you," Emmett nudged him, "and Rose and I really do need some time away."

"I hope you guys have a great time," Edward told him sincerely right before the front door opened and Rose, Isabella, and the kids walked out.

"Uncle Ebbard!" Emma squealed when she looked up and saw him.

Edward broke out into a huge smile and instantly thought of how sad he would be when Emma finally learned how to say her 'w's'. Really, really sad actually.

"There's my pretty girl," he laughed when she threw herself at him and he scooped her up in his arms as per usual.

"I gets to spend the nights wif you," she told him in that breathy, hyper voice that only little kids used.

He kissed her on the forehead and then gave her an Eskimo kiss, which of course resulted in the sweetest giggle, before he said, "I know! I'm so excited. I've been looking forward to this all week."

And he had, too.

When he had walked into Emmett's office and overheard him and Rose having a somewhat tense discussion, one which was totally unlike them, Edward realized how much strain his brother had been under. Ever since Emmett and Isabella had started on their project, Emmett had been working longer hours and pretty much nonstop. He only intensified that after the dinner where Edward had told his family everything. It was almost as if he was trying to prove something to Edward or make up for some unknown slight, and to be honest, Edward was getting a bit worried about him. He knew Em was still struggling with everything that he had told them all and coupled with the longer hours he was working at CP...well, it was no wonder he needed a few days away to recharge his batteries and get some much needed perspective.

It didn't go unnoticed that for once, it was someone other than Edward that was spending too much time at the office. It also didn't take much prodding on his part to convince Emmett that he should take Rose away for the weekend and let him and Isabella keep the kids. He had a moment's hesitation wondering if he should have asked Isabella first, but when Emmett's eyes lit up and he let out a long, cleansing breath, he knew he'd done the right thing.

Besides, like Emmett had said, it would be great practice for them.

"Do we have everything?" Edward asked Rose after she'd kissed Jack goodbye.

"I sure as heck hope so, if not, you're in big trouble," she laughed at him and then stepped forward. "Thanks so much for doing this. It really means a lot," she told him quietly.

Shifting Emma in his arms so he was able to let go of her with one of his, he wrapped his free arm around Rose and kissed her cheek quickly before straightening up again. "Anytime, sis, besides, we're going to have so much fun this weekend, Jack and Emma may never want to go home again. Isn't that right, pretty girl?"

"You can'ts keep me, Uncle Ebbard," she scolded him with all the seriousness a three-year-old could possess.

"I can't?" Edward said with an exaggerated pouty face. "Well, then I guess we better get to having fun seeing as we don't have long. Kiss your mommy and let's get going."

He leaned her over so Rose could kiss her and smiled when he got one from her, too. "You and Em enjoy yourselves and we'll see you both at Carlisle and Esme's."

Rose gave him an extra hug, partly in thanks for what he and Isabella were doing, but also to let him know how nice it was to see him say Carlisle and Esme's names, Carlisle's especially, without the usual frown on his face. He'd come such a long way and she was so happy to see it.

After another round of hugs and kisses, the kids got buckled into their car seats and they were on their way.

"Hey, Uncle Edward, what are we gonna do today?" Jack asked once they'd left his neighborhood.

It was a gorgeous Fall day, and even though it was just barely past nine o'clock in the morning, the sun was bright and the weather promised to be perfect.

"Well, Aunt Isabella and I," he said as he looked in the rearview mirror and squeezed her hand at the same time, "thought we'd head to the corn maze and do that, and then let you guys help pick out some pumpkins. Then we'll eat lunch and after that we'll go play putt-putt, pick up some pizza, and then go home and watch movies until you both pass out."

Emma clapped her hands at the thought of picking out pumpkins and Jack gave Edward a trademark Cullen smirk when he said, "Do you think you can beat me at putt-putt, Uncle Edward? It's not a video game, so you might have a shot."

"Kid, you just wait," Edward tried to say with a straight face but failed miserably. "Besides, your Aunt Bella is going to kick both our butts."

He chuckled when he heard her giggle and noted she didn't dispute what he'd said.

Isabella looked at him out of the corner of her eye and let out a very contented sigh. Ever since he'd told her he offered to keep the kids for the weekend, she had been beyond excited. She had to admit she'd been a tad nervous when he'd first told her, but as the weekend got closer and closer and he got more and more excited, so did she. He was so...happy...and there really wasn't a plainer way to say it.

A few months ago she never would have dreamed she and Edward would be at this place in their marriage, though it was what she'd always wanted. She couldn't imagine being any happier than she was right at the moment, unless she pictured their baby along with Jack and Emma. Every night when she went to bed the last thought she had before falling asleep was to say a quick prayer hoping that she and Edward were blessed with a baby before too long. She would never be so presumptuous as to demand, but sooner rather than later would be most welcome.

She knew he wanted it just as much as she did, and at times perhaps even more so; a fact of which made her as giddy as a schoolgirl. She couldn't count the number of times she'd let her mind wander as she tried to picture what their baby would look like, which mannerisms of theirs it would adopt, whose temperament it would most likely have. She tried to picture Charlie and Renée with their grandchild, knowing full well that the moment it was born, the child was liable to be spoiled beyond belief. Not with things, though she was sure there would be plenty of gifts, but with so much love it wouldn't even be funny.

"You okay, Beautiful?" Edward asked her when she'd been quiet for a few minutes.

He'd been listening to Jack and Emma chatter excitedly back and forth while they debated about what they wanted to do first when they got to their first stop. Emma of course wanted to pick out pumpkins, while Jack was itching to head into the corn maze. Edward hadn't told either of them that while they were there they'd also go on a hayride and for Jack, there was even the chance to shoot an air gun that shot corn cobs out of it. He had to admit, he was kind of looking forward to that, too.

"I'm great, sweetheart. I'm so excited about today and the fact that the weather is absolutely perfect," she said sweetly when she turned and looked at him.

He sure was dressed for Fall in a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of faded blue jeans that when she first saw them on him and the way they'd hugged his perfect ass, made her mouth water. To complete the casually sexy look that only he had was a pair of well-worn Doc Marten's and a pair of sunglasses.

In a word, he was hot.

Very, very...very hot.

And hers.

He nodded as he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "It's going to be a great day, and we're going to have so much fun," he told her and flashed her _her_ smile.

They arrived at the corn maze and because it was so early in the morning, there were relatively few people there.

Emma squealed in the backseat and bounced in her chair, clapping her hands over and over again. "Hurry, Uncle Ebbard! I wanna sees everyfing!"

"You heard her, Edward. You'd better hurry before she bounces right out of the car," Isabella laughed at him when he'd turned the car off.

Once Emma was unbuckled, she was out of the car like a shot and Jack was right behind her. After a vigorous debate, it was decided that the pumpkin patch would be first so that once they'd picked out the pumpkins, they could load them in the car and then spend the rest of their time doing everything else.

"Uncle Edward, what about this one?" Jack asked a short time later as he stood in front of what had to be the ugliest, most deformed-looking pumpkin Edward had ever seen in his life.

"Buddy...um...that is just..." Edward tried to be diplomatic, but was having the hardest damn time coming up with anything nice to say about the monstrosity.

"I say we get it and bring it home to show Dad," Jack said with a smirk and he reminded Edward so much of Emmett it was scary.

Edward threw his head back and laughed before he nodded his head in agreement. "He's going to flip when he sees this," he told Jack a few minutes later as they walked to the car to put up their pumpkins.

Of course, Miss Emma managed to pick out the most perfect pumpkin ever: perfectly proportioned, round, with no flaws at all. Her little arms were also full of gourds of every shape, size, and color as well as a few miniature pumpkins, too. Apparently his lovely wife had as hard a time telling her 'no' as he did.

Once everything was put away in the back of the car, they headed for the maze. It actually had two entrances and they decided to split up to see who could get to the end first. Edward and Emma were on one team and Isabella was with Jack and after many wrong turns Edward and Emma found their way out of the end only to be met with a very smug-looking Jack and Isabella.

"You didn't get lost, did you?" Isabella asked with a grin and Edward tried to glare at her but couldn't hide the fact that the corner of his lips lifted in a smile.

"Pshhh, we let you two win. Didn't we, Emma?" Edward asked and laughed when she nodded her head in enthusiastic agreement.

Isabella and Jack shared a look and then she said, "Why don't Emma and I check out the petting zoo and you and Jack go do your guy stuff and we'll meet you two when it's time for the hayride."

"This is so cool," Jack said a bit later as he aimed the air gun at the target in the middle of the field. "Hey, Uncle Edward," he said after he'd shot his last ear of corn out of the gun.

Worried about the soft, hesitant tone of voice Jack was using Edward pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head and looked down at him.

"Thanks for letting us spend the weekend with you," Jack said quietly. "It's...well...really cool to hang out with you."

Edward laid his arm across his shoulder and pulled him close. Bending down he kissed him quickly on top of the head, not wanting to embarrass him by being overly affectionate out in public. "I love hanging out with you and Emma, Jack. I'm just sorry it took me a while to get my act together."

"Um," Jack said in an even quieter voice. "Are you going to be Emma's godfather again now? I mean we both love Jasper, but well...we love you more...and I know...I mean...she's too little to understand...but she loves you so much..." he stumbled over his words.

"Jack, oh," Edward practically groaned then had to take a deep breath to keep his voice from shaking. "Yes, of course I will. I want to. I love both of you, so much."

Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a quick hug before stepping backward.

Edward chuckled at the very typical little boy reaction and then looked up and noticed that Isabella and Emma were waiting for them by the tractor that would pull the trailer for the hayride. He and Jack made their way to them and then climbed into the back and found their seats on the soft hay.

Once the tractor started and Emma jumped when it started moving, everyone settled against the bales of hay. Edward laughed quietly as he listened to Emma prattle on and on in surprising detail for a three-year-old about every animal she saw in the small pen. There weren't many, but you would never be able to tell that from the way she talked.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he bent down and whispered in Isabella's ear when he saw a dreamy, sweet smile on her face.

She snuggled closer to him, forgetting for a moment that they weren't alone and said, "How nice this is, and how I can't wait until we get to do this as Mom and Dad and not Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward."

"Ah, my sweet girl, it'll come. We just have to be patient," he told her, hoping beyond hope he wasn't making promises he couldn't keep.

Somehow, someway, he knew that no matter what his fate was, no matter how long it was until his time was up, he was sure that this one wish they both hoped for would be granted. The rest, well, he'd learned from the annoying angel person, was out of his hands.

"Edward," she began then quickly closed her mouth and tried to burrow even further into his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah," he prodded her as he reached with his other hand and grabbed her chin with his finger and thumb, tipping her face up to his. "You know there is no way in hell you're getting away with that move, Beautiful. What is it?" he asked softly.

She gripped his bicep, reveling for just a moment the way the muscle coiled and flexed beneath her fingers. "I don't want you to think I'm not happy, Edward, because I am...insanely so. The way things are with us now is all I've ever wanted and if that is all I'll ever have, I won't mind, I promise. As much as I want to have your child and have us be a family, I want and need you even more. I hope you understand that," she told him with all the sincerity she possessed.

"Oh, Isabella," he muttered with so much emotion he felt like he could fall apart. He picked up his hands and then ran his fingers over her cheeks before he brushed his lips against hers in the sweetest, most tender kiss ever. It wasn't a long kiss because he was aware of little eyes and ears, but it conveyed everything he wanted it to. "I love you, baby, so damn much," he whispered and pecked her lips once more before settling her against him again. "All I need is you, too. As long as I have that, I have everything."

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Uncle Edward," Jack grinned almost maniacally, "you know the point of this whole thing is to get the ball in the hole, right?"

"Kid, you are really pushing your luck right about now," Edward grumbled and then turned around to glare at his very smug wife and his equally amused niece and nephew.  
The rest of the day had gone just as well as the beginning. After the hayride, they stopped by the concession stand for a glass of lemonade and a caramel apple...and then a trip to the bathroom where Isabella had to change poor Emma's clothes. Apparently little girl and warm, gooey caramel does not a good match make.

The drive to the pizza place was full of laughter and some very off-key singing on Edward's part. He gave it a valiant try of course, but singing was definitely not his forte. In between the corn maze and the restaurant, they made a detour to the toy store because Jack made the mistake of telling Edward he could beat him in the game of Battleship and Edward was never one to back down from a challenge, even from a five-year-old. Of course Emma didn't leave empty-handed either, having sweet-talked her very willing uncle into buying her the biggest stuffed cow he had ever seen. When he asked her why a cow, she simply and very sweetly said, "Because it reminds me of spending time with you," so he bought her a stuffed pig, pony, and lamb to go along with it.

Although he was half-tempted to second-guess buying any of them anything considering each of them seemed to delight so much in his inability to putt a little ball through the opening of a windmill.

"Awww, Uncle Ebbard, don't bes mad at us," Emma said and she looked like she was about to cry.

There was absolutely no question at all on whose head that little girl thought the sun rose and set on. She loved her daddy for sure, but her uncle, well, he was her hero and her most favorite person in the whole world.

He broke out the big guns and flashed her a huge smile and said, "I'm not mad, pretty girl, I promise. Why don't you come over here and help me get this da...darn ball through this silly windmill?"

She skipped over to him, well as much as a little girl with adorably chubby legs can skip, and very seriously said, "Steps back and watch me."

And without missing a beat she proceeded to hit the little blue ball right through the door and straight into the hole...on the first try no less.

"I'll be...thanks, Emma, you saved me," he told her as he grabbed her and then spun her around in a circle.

The rest of the game passed in much the same fashion much to Edward's supreme displeasure. Even letting Isabella help him a time or two didn't help much. Although, he did rather enjoy the feel of her body pressed tightly against his of course. He'd even be willing to suffer the embarrassment at being a total failure at the nuances of putt-putt golf if he got to feel that again.

Oh, who was he kidding? As much as he enjoyed the feel of his wife's body, he did not enjoy losing...at all. And he disliked not being good at something even more.

Too bad poor Edward wasn't any better at Battleship than he was at Wii bowling or putt-putt.

"D 5," Jack said with huge, and if he was older, Edward would have said shit-eating grin. As it was Jack had thrown himself backward, landing on a pillow while he laughed so hard tears were streaming down his face.

"Hit," Edward huffed and then couldn't help but laugh, too.

The rest of the game was a foregone conclusion of course and after the game was over, he sent Jack upstairs to get ready for bed.

He wandered into the kitchen and pulled a beer out and then carried it to the back door where he looked out over the garden. For half a minute he wondered where the angel had been all day, but he figured Seth was enjoying watching, from wherever he was, him get his ass handed to him all day long.

Yeah, there was no question the know-it-all being enjoyed his humiliation.

"Damn angel," Edward muttered, though it was done with a smile.

He finished his beer while he thought back over the day. Even with all the laughing, most done at his expense, he couldn't deny it had been about the most perfect day he'd ever spent. Like Emmett told him, being around the kids nonstop all day long had been very different than only having them for an hour or two, but he'd loved every minute of it.

After he'd thrown away the bottle in the recycling bin, he made sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set before making his way upstairs. He found his wife where he knew he would, laying on the bed in the guest bedroom between Jack and Emma reading them a story. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and just watched as she told of a world of dragons and princesses. Each of the kids was hanging on to her every word and though poor Emma could barely keep her eyes open, she kept begging Isabella to read just one more page.

He was struck with the most intense feeling of peace and contentment as he continued to watch, not to mention the urge to make love to his wife was like a smoldering fire just waiting to to burst into flames. She had no idea what it did to him to watch her with Jack and Emma. She was the epitome of gentleness and grace, though he was fully aware of the feisty Italian siren that came out to play from time to time. He loved and adored both equally because both were the essence of who she was.

Another few minutes passed and the sounds of soft snoring filled the air as both children fell into an exhausted slumber. He smiled at her when she looked up at him and pushed off the doorway without saying a word. Holding his hand out to her, he took the book and then helped her up before kissing Jack and Emma on the forehead. He led her from the room, still without speaking, until he closed the door behind them.

"I plan on making love to you all night long, Beautiful. A perfect ending to a perfect day, wouldn't you say?" he asked before claiming her lips and tumbling her down to their bed where he proceeded to do just as he'd said.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I hope you enjoyed a little Emma and Jack time.**

**There is one more outtake to be posted and it is from Fandom4Storms. Once that compilation is sent, the PDF for _The Greatest Gift_ will be available. Keep an eye on the blog and the A/N for a link.**

**Don't forget to check out my new story, _The Breakers_. The blog has tons of information, teasers, recipes, story images, and much more.**

**les16-thebreakers(.)blogspot(.)com**

**I would love to hear what you think about our little Emma and Jack!**

**Thanks!**

**Erin~les16**


	28. Chapter 28

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The storyline is property of les16. **

**Special thanks goes to everyone on Team Angel ~ Laurel, Aleea, Ayden, Kat, J'me, Cecile, Lianne, and Jen! Thank you for your unwavering support and encouragement. Without all of you, I would be completely lost. **

**Here it is – The Birth of Cameron Seth. This outtake was originally written for the Fandom4Storms fundraiser and is especially dedicated to my 'Bama girls : Becky, Robin, Anna, and Carla. I heart you all big time, hope this is as special to you as it is to me! **

**I think a tissue warning might be in order, just saying! **

**Now … on we go for the very last time! **

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

"Arnold."

"No, Edward."

"Donald."

"Um...no."

"Ronald?" This one was with a laugh.

That one got an eye roll...only.

"How about Larry?" he tried to ask with a straight face, he really did.

Isabella shook her head as she walked into the bathroom so she could pick up her brush and then returned, stopping in the doorway to look at him. He'd been home from the hospital for a few weeks now; they'd made it through both Christmas and New Years and they had an appointment to see Isabella's doctor in the morning. Looking at him you'd never be able to tell he'd been in any sort of accident less than a month ago. His hair had mostly grown back, the bruising had all but faded, and even the scrapes and scabs were gone. He sat cross-legged on their bed, baby books spread all around him with his glasses perched sexily on the end of his nose.

She shuddered when she thought about how close she came to losing him, but then took a deep breath and let that go. Tomorrow they were going to hear their baby's heartbeat...together...and that was all that mattered.

"George?" he asked looking up from the book of baby names, a silly, sexy grin on his face.

"Nope," she answered, and made a popping sound with the "p".

He looked down again and then back up at her a few seconds later. "I got it...Edgar," he teased and when the corners of her lips moved in a smile, he started laughing...hard.

Still holding the brush in her hand, she walked toward the bed, her smile growing the closer she got. "Sure, Edward. If you want our daughter to be named Edgar, I say we go for it, but you get to be the one that has to explain why she has such a hideous name," she told him and then giggled when he reached for her and pulled her down on the bed with him.

"Isabella, you really need to stop doubting me, seriously. It's a boy and the sooner you accept that, the faster we can pick out a name and start decorating his room," he told her with the cocky but sweet at the same time smirk he sported pretty much nonstop these days. He stared down at her and like always, was held completely captive by the depth he found. Her brown eyes sparkled in the golden glow of the bedside lamp and from the fire in the fireplace in the corner of their room.

Pregnancy most definitely agreed with his wife and though he never would have thought it was possible, she got more beautiful every day. Her hair shone as if she was standing in the sun, even when she was inside. Her skin glowed and there was always a smile on her gorgeous face. Her pregnancy, as he'd been assured before, had indeed been an easy one so far. With the exception of a few mornings where she'd spent more time in the bathroom than out, she hadn't had any problems. There were a few instances when her hormones had gotten the best of her and she was irritated about having to use the bathroom more and the fact that her body required more rest, but Edward just looked at all of that as a reason to pamper his wife. As if he really needed one in the first place, but he took his new mission seriously and attacked it with gusto.

Breakfast in bed, massages at night before they went to sleep, keeping the house stocked with her favorite foods, flowers delivered to her at the office in almost embarrassing regularity...anything and everything he could think of to show her, and everyone else, how completely over the moon he was about her being pregnant and the fact that he was soon going to be a father.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered once he shook his head and focused back on her beneath him.

Lowering his head, he settled his lips against hers and ran them back and forth enjoying how soft and plump they were. He didn't kiss her, but he could practically taste the spicy cinnamon from her toothpaste. He let his hands ghost up and down her side, feeling the cool, smooth satin of her nightgown beneath his fingertips.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he told her as he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth. He flicked his tongue out at her lips and then licked his way across the bottom one. "To hear our baby, living inside of you," he said in a voice full of awe and wonderment.

After his accident and once he'd woken up and began his recovery, she'd made an appointment with her doctor to get checked out right away. He insisted. As upset as he was to miss even a minute of her pregnancy, her health and the health of the baby were more important. Renée promised him she would go with her and make sure everything was okay and when she returned back to the hospital assuring him all was well, he breathed a bit easier.

Tomorrow would be the first time they would hear the heartbeat because Isabella wouldn't do it without him. The doctor's assurance that everything was proceeding as it should be was good enough for her because like Edward, Isabella didn't want to experience anything without him by her side.

"Me, either. I'm so excited," she said in an adorable almost squeal.

"Hearing him tomorrow makes it really real, you know?" he asked with an almost shy shrug of his shoulders. He shimmied down her body and pushed up her nightgown until her stomach was exposed. He placed a loving, reverent kiss right above her navel and without looking up at her said softly, "I can't wait until you're here, little man. You are so loved already, but you haven't seen anything yet."

She giggled at him and then ran her fingers gently through his hair. Every night he would spend endless minutes talking to their baby; it didn't matter if it was nonsense or serious, but he did it every night without fail. He was going to be the most amazing father, she had complete faith in that fact, and even though he was convinced they were having a boy, she knew he would be thrilled no matter what sex it turned out to be.

However, she was quite positive that the baby would NOT be named Edgar.

He turned toward her when he heard her sweet laugh fill the air and his eyes once again turned dark as he carefully crawled back up her body and let his body press against hers. When he began rocking against her there was no mistaking how much he wanted her. The next words out of his mouth made that crystal clear.

"Isabella," he hissed as he pushed against her just right, letting the tip of him press against her most sensitive spot.

She moved beneath him and let out a frustrated huff when she couldn't wrap her legs around him due to being restricted by her silky nightgown. It looked gorgeous on her, even she knew that, but it was obvious it was meant to come off before the lovemaking could get underway.

He chuckled at her annoyance and the fact that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Slowly he slid his hands down her body and she sighed in pleasure as the warmth of his skin practically melted the offending nightgown straight off her body.

"Edward," she breathed, his name sounding like a warning and a plea.

"Shhh, Beautiful. You know I'll make you feel good," he told her as his mouth captured hers for a bruising kiss.

He poured everything into that kiss - every ounce of love he had for her and for their unborn child, every fear he had that he would somehow turn into Liam, no matter how preposterous the mere thought of that was, every word of thanks he felt for her for giving him the most precious gift a woman could give a man. Every cell in his body was alive, aching for her in a way that all at once seemed new but was familiar as the way her hand fit in his.

By the time he lifted his mouth from hers so they could breathe, her gown was pushed up over her hips and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. When his mouth moved from her lips to the side of her neck, the gown was on the floor beside the bed in a soft, silky pile. Another kiss and swipe of his tongue across her collarbones later, and his pajama pants kept it company.

"I love you," he told her when he picked his head up and stared deeply into her eyes.

She looked up at him and pushed his hair back from his forehead. There was nothing she loved more than looking up and seeing her husband..._her_ Edward looming over her with his broad shoulders and muscular back. Her hands traced a path from his hair down over those sexy shoulders and then gripped his biceps, biting back a low moan when her fingers found nothing but solid muscle. She curled her fingers around them as much as her small hands would let her and used her legs to urge him forward. She wanted to feel him, all of him, on top of her. She wanted his weight to press her into the bed so that there was not one part of their bodies that wasn't touching.

She just wanted him...every moment of every day.

Her breath hitched and her heart raced as the feelings she was having coursed through her body and she clung to him almost desperately. It was like she couldn't get close enough, like she couldn't feel enough, like she couldn't tell him enough times that she loved him with everything she had inside of her and because she was too afraid if she opened her mouth to speak she'd start crying and never stop, she just squeezed her eyes closed and wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around his neck.

As sensitive as he always was to the way she responded to him, Edward of course immediately noticed the rather abrupt change in the atmosphere around them. He shifted their bodies so he was beneath her and then scooted up the bed so he could rest his back against the headboard.

"Talk to me, Beautiful," he whispered as softly as he could once she picked her head up to look at him.

He had bent his legs and she rested against them and let her very wet center nestle his very hard erection between them. His fingers slid through her hair and then he ran his thumb across her cheek as he cradled her head in his hand. With his other hand, he entwined their fingers and then rested their hands on his chest, right above the tattoo that reminded him every day of how far they'd come...together.

"I love you, Edward," she said so quietly it was barely louder than a breath.

"I love you, too," he answered back immediately. It didn't matter if he'd just said that not a minute ago or a second ago, he would never...ever...not tell her he loved her when he had a chance to do so.

He'd learned that lesson well and it was one he would never forget again.

"Isabella, just tell me," he told her in a very patient voice. "Are you nervous about tomorrow? You know the baby is fine," he assured her.

And...really...he did know because he'd already seen what his son would like like years and years from now.

She shook her head, her soft hair falling in waves over her shoulder. "It's not that. I know the baby is fine. If anything, I can hardly wait to hear the heartbeat with you," she told him as she raised her eyes to his. "It will be the first thing we get to do as... parents."

Edward sucked in a sharp breath as her words washed over him and when he gazed at her his eyes were wide with wonder and awe and so much happiness. _God, he really can't wait to be a father_, she thought with a heart so full of love she thought she would float away.

"Parents," he whispered and there was no mistaking the way his brilliant green eyes shimmered due his tears.

He sat straight up and wrapped his arms tightly around her and with the slightest shift of his hips was buried deep inside of her. They each moaned when her warmth surrounded him and she couldn't help but rock up and down. His hands were spread wide across her back, one in the center, one lower across the top of her ass. Kissing her deeply, he thrust inside of her.

"Ah, fuck, Beautiful, you always feel so damn good," he hissed as he nipped back and forth across her collarbones, stopping every few moments to lick and suck on her neck.

She twisted his hair between her fingers and tugged, loving so much the way he growled in the back of his throat when she did so.

"Make me come, Edward, please," she panted and then arched her back with a moan when his finger found her most sensitive spot.

He watched her ride him, her long hair brushing across the tops of his thighs and felt his own release building rapidly. She looked fucking magnificent as she stretched her neck and her fuller breasts bounced up and down as she increased her pace, trying to hurry the orgasm that she craved.

"That's it, baby, let go. Come for me," he commanded and took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

He felt her tense then felt her flutter around him as she came. God, he loved to watch and feel her as she gave herself over to her pleasure.

His finger didn't stop teasing her bundle of nerves and when he bent his knees, he drove even deeper inside of her. The coil in his stomach was wound so tight and his legs were on fire and he knew his release was imminent.

Using his thumb instead of his finger he pressed down on her clit and bit down on her bottom lip when she exploded around him. He followed right behind, coming in a powerful burst and as he held her tightly once they were both spent, he carefully slid her off his lap and onto the bed. Once they'd cleaned up, he curled his body around hers and fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that tomorrow would be the first step on their journey as parents.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~  
**

**End of March About 5 months pregnant  
**  
"Are you nervous?" she asked him as her knees bounced up and down while she sat in the horribly uncomfortable chair in her doctor's office.

"Um, Beautiful," he told her as he leaned in close to her ear and nuzzled her with his nose. "I'm not the one trying to use my feet to jackhammer all the way through to China."

Immediately she stopped bouncing and sheepishly looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "Sorry," she told him and he couldn't help but grin at the adorable blush that flooded her cheeks.

Even at the age of thirty, even five months pregnant, she could still look as innocent as she did on their wedding night.

Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back against him, smiling into her hair when she let out a big breath and practically melted against his side. "You'll still love the baby even if it's a girl, won't you?" she asked him out of the blue a few moments later.

"Isabella," he groaned and let her name last for several more syllables than was necessary.

She tried to burrow her way into his shoulder but he was having none of that. Adjusting their bodies he turned just enough so he could grip her chin between his thumb and his index finger and then he lifted her head to look at him.

"Love, you know better than that," he told her and he didn't try to hide his hurt at her question.

He knew he'd joked, probably way more than he should have if he was being honest, about the fact that the baby was a boy, but no one...at least he had thought so...could ever doubt how happy the prospect of being a father made him. Jasper and Alice had their ultrasound appointment a few weeks prior and Edward had watched his best friend beam with pride as he told everyone at the office that he was going to be a daddy to a little girl. He smiled as he remembered how much in shock Jasper had been and Edward knew, in the way that men always did with one another, that Jasper had hoped for a boy first, but the fact that both Alice and baby were healthy was all that mattered. And even though he'd seen what his son would look like, there was no guarantee that that was what was going to happen. Stranger things could...and did... happen so he was just taking each day as they came. Like Jasper, all he wanted was for his wife and his unborn child to be safe and healthy.

"Oh, Edward, sweetheart," Isabella hiccuped as she threw her arms around his neck. "Of course I know better than that!" Tears immediately formed in her eyes at the hurt look on his face and she couldn't help but kiss him over and over again, not paying the least bit of attention to the few others in the waiting room with them. "I'm so sorry I asked that. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said quietly as he wiped beneath her eyes. "I'm just so nervous."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead in silent acknowledgment of her apology and he had to admit he felt much better knowing that wasn't really how she felt.

When he watched her take a very uneven breath he reached for her hand and squeezed it, waiting for her to look at him. "Everything is just fine, Beautiful. Stop worrying so much, okay?" he asked.

"I love you," she told him and then smiled when her name was called.

"I love you, too, baby...and you, too, Edgar," he said as he bent over and kissed her stomach. He turned and smirked when she heard him snort and as if on cue, the baby nudged Edward's nose with its little foot at the sound of that awful name.

"I told you she didn't like to be called Edgar, Edward," Isabella laughed as they followed the nurse down the hall to the ultrasound room.

Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to a stop right outside the door. "Like I would really name our son Edgar, Isabella, really," he chuckled and then kissed her soundly on the lips. "Let's do this and no matter what they tell us, I'll be happy. I'm going to be the best damn father, I promise," he told her and then had to breathe in and out of his nose a few times to keep control of his quickly escalating emotions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, are you ready?" the technician asked as she poked her head out of the door and looked at them in concern.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked with a grin a mile wide and laced their fingers together...always together.

She nodded at him and her smile matched his. "Ready," she answered and followed the tech into the room.

Once Isabella was situated on the exam table, Michelle, the ultrasound technician, turned off the lights and then sat down on the stool in front of the machine. After warning her the gel would be cold, a fact of which was proven when she jumped as the gel hit her exposed stomach, she began pushing buttons and typing information onto the computer.

"I'm just going to take some measurements and check the baby's progress before we try to take a picture and see if you have a boy or a girl," Michelle told them and then began adjusting dials and moving the wand over Isabella's stomach.

Edward was in awe, as was evidenced by the fact his mouth hung open so wide it was a wonder his jaw wasn't on the floor. Of course Michelle moved the wand too fast for him to be able to make out much of anything, but he caught glimpses of a foot, and a cute little nose...and he most definitely could see the heartbeat flutter on the screen.

"Oh my God," he whispered and didn't even try to hold back the tears he felt sting the corners of his eyes. "It's the most incredible thing I've ever seen." His voice shook as did his hands and his heart felt like it was about to beat its way out of his chest. How his heart was able to expand any more he didn't know, but he felt it as sure as he was sitting there. He'd loved his baby from the very second Isabella had told him she was pregnant. He fell in love with it a bit more the first time he heard that fluttering heartbeat, so loud and so fast and strong and told himself he'd never heard anything more beautiful in his life. But now...now it felt like his heart wasn't even inside his body anymore it had grown so much from all the love and happiness he felt. Love for his child...love for his amazing wife...love for the family they were building together. "Oh, Isabella, I love you so much," he said on a stuttering breath.

Isabella couldn't take her eyes off the screen and with each pass of the wand and each notation made she had to keep biting her tongue to keep from begging the technician to take just one more picture, to let her see her baby just one more time. She knew she was excited about being a mother but to see their baby living, moving inside of her was the most amazing thing she'd ever witnessed. That was to say nothing of how Edward was looking at her, like she was a most prized possession, a priceless work of art meant to adored and worshiped. It was a lot to take in.

"Edward," she rasped on a shaky breath and immediately felt his lips on her forehead.

"You've...I mean...I don't how to..." he stammered and then blew out a breath with a dreamy look on his face because he couldn't even think of what to say to her.

How do you thank the love of your life for giving you the greatest gift you've ever been given...after said love of your life of course.

He had to admit, he'd been a tiny bit worried, in the way that a thought niggles at the back of your mind, whether he'd be able to love anyone as much as he loved Isabella. Seeing just a glimpse of his baby he knew he never had to worry about that ever again.

Michelle cleared her throat, a bit moved by the obvious love the couple in front of her had for each other. "Are you ready to see if baby Cullen is ready to get its picture taken?" she asked with a grin.

"You bet we are," Edward chuckled and lifted Isabella's hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "I'm dying to show everyone little Edgar's picture."

Michelle's eyes about bugged out of her head when she registered what name he said and hoped she covered up the gasp with a little fake cough as she turned and faced the machine while she tried to gain her composure.

When she heard Mrs. Cullen laugh and then playfully slap her husband she realized Mr. Cullen had been teasing...thank goodness.

"It's a longstanding joke that's really not very funny," Isabella said as she tried to make the poor tech feel better. "You'll have to excuse my husband, Michelle, he seems to think Edgar is the perfect name for our daughter."

"Son."

"Whatever, Edward. We'll see in just a minute won't we?" she tried to scold him but one look at his excited face and she just smiled at him.

"I love you, so fu...very much," he whispered in a rough voice and kissed her quickly on the lips.

They were so caught up in staring at each other it took a moment for them to realize that Michelle had said, "And, there it is."

"You can tell?" Isabella asked as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Michelle nodded and looked from one to the other. "Are you ready to find out whether or not your son or daughter will ever speak to either one of you again for the name Edgar?" she asked with a smile.

Edward looked down at her and when Isabella nodded he swallowed past the golf ball in his throat and squeaked out a "yes."

"Congratulations...it's a boy!"

"Holy shit," Edward breathed out and felt his knees go weak and then he laughed... really, really laughed.

Isabella watched him for a moment and was half worried and half amused by his reaction but when he flashed her _her_ smile, everything but him faded away. "Are you okay, now?" she asked him and tried to sit up groaning when she did so. "I'm fine," she told him as she patted his hand when she noticed the anxious look on his face. "I just have to pee...again."

He let out a breath and helped her sit up. "I'm so fucking happy," he whispered as he brushed his lips across hers once she was upright.

"Me, too," she beamed and then grimaced.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'll show you where the restroom is and then go make some copies of these pictures for you to give to your family and friends, okay?" Michelle asked once Isabella was on her feet.

"I'll meet you in the waiting room, Beautiful," he told her sweetly and then flopped back in his chair when the door closed behind her.

"You okay?" Seth asked with a chuckle when he appeared in front of his charge.

Edward just nodded at him with a big, silly grin on his face. He couldn't even think he had so many different things floating around in his head. He was just...perfectly happy.

"I'm fucking spectacular," Edward said and stood up and paced around the room.

He wanted to go buy a baseball glove. He wanted to go buy a train set. He wanted Legos and Matchbox cars. He wanted to go buy a guitar and a basketball hoop.

He was going to have a son.

He had never been happier in his life.

Seth watched Edward and felt his heart soar and if he was able to, he'd let his wings out and fly around the room and really show Edward how happy he was. Instead he settled for a loud rumbling laugh that shook the floor.

"I never would have guessed," Seth remarked with a smirk. "My namesake already looks good huh?" he teased, though he was completely serious.

The technician was able to capture a perfect picture of Cameron Seth and Edward couldn't wait to show everyone.

"Hell yes he does! Isn't he amazing? I mean he's the most incredible baby you've ever seen, right?" Edward asked earnestly and then had to laugh at how crazy he sounded.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and when he opened them, found Seth standing right in front of him. "It's a lot to process, isn't it?" he asked quietly and waited for Edward to nod his head before continuing. "You are going to be an amazing father, Edward Anthony, make no mistake about that. I'm sure you'll have your moments, as every parent does, where I'll have to kick your ass for acting like an idiot, but the way you love that little boy already just goes to show you how ready you are to be a dad."

The angel's words settled over him and Edward had the urge to reach out and hug the annoying being, just proving how much everything was affecting him.

Hug Seth...as if?

But, he did lift his hand and pat him on the shoulder because Seth's faith in him meant almost as much as Isabella's...not that he would ever admit it though. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "That means a hell of a lot to me. I can't wait for him to be here, you know? To see him with my own eyes, to hold him and take care of him. I'm so ready for this."

"I know you are. Now," the angel smirked and let his eyes twinkle, "go buy my boy something for being such a good boy today. Preferably something loud that will drive you crazy when he plays with it...which of course will be all the time."

Edward snorted and when he looked up, Seth was gone.

"Damn pain in the ass, annoying, know-it-all angel," Edward muttered, mostly because he knew he'd be buying a toy just like that within the hour.

He smiled though as he thought..._the joys of being a parent. _

He couldn't fucking wait.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**August 4, 2011 Cameron Seth's Birthday**

"Beautiful, do you need anything? Do you want to try walking again?" Edward asked as he bent over and wiped her forehead off with a washcloth.

She blew out a frustrated breath through gritted teeth and shook her head.

_God, she was so tired._

When her water broke more than eight hours ago, she never would have imagined she'd still be in labor, still waiting...still pregnant. She wanted to hold her son already, damn it, except that apparently her son liked to drive her every bit as crazy as his father did and was taking his sweet time making his entrance into the world.

Figures...like father, like son.

If she didn't love them both so much, she might want to kill them.

"Do you want me to get your mom?" he asked, trying to think of anything he could do to make her feel better.

Seeing her miserable was killing him. She wasn't one of those screamers or anything nor did she curse him up one side and down the other...but he knew he wasn't out of the woods. The hard part of bringing their son into the world hadn't even started yet. He could only hope that once Cameron decided he wanted out, it was over quickly.

He wasn't sure how long he could last.

Actually he did...as long as it took, he knew that. He would be as strong as she was, and when she felt like she couldn't go on anymore, he'd give her his strength. It was he least he could do for the gift she was about to give him.

Isabella gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand as she breathed through another painful contraction and after taking a sip of water answered Edward's previous question. "No, sweetheart," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "I just want you, no one else. I'll see them all once he's here."

He sat down beside her and rubbed the small of her back and kissed the side of her head. "Sounds good to me, love."

And really it did. All the family had been in and out since she'd been admitted and he was happy about that, but now, he was more than happy for it to be just the two...and hopefully three of them for now.

The contractions were coming much faster and the last time Dr. Shannon had been in, she'd assured them that their son would be here within the next hour or two.

He couldn't believe they were finally here, after all the months and months of waiting...Cameron was finally going to be here.

He wasn't sure there were enough words in the English language to describe how happy he was.

Another contraction came and this time a slew of nurses pushing all sorts of equipment entered the room, followed by Dr. Shannon.

"Ah, Isabella. Another contraction already, good. I'd say we're well on our way to getting that little guy out of you and out here so we can wish him happy birthday," Dr. Shannon said as she looked at a printout.

She nodded and squeezed Edward's hand.

He felt his heart beat faster..._he was almost here!_

Somehow it was an hour later and when the next contraction came the energy level in the room increased tenfold. Edward could barely feel his fingers because Isabella hung on to them so tightly, but she was hanging in there like the incredible woman he knew she was.

"Okay, Isabella, on the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, all right? It's time," Dr. Shannon told her and Edward swallowed convulsively.

Holy shit..._he was about to be here!_

"Edward, why don't you help her sit up just a bit and then what do you say we have a baby?" she asked and after helping her into a more upright position it was time to push.

Isabella felt the contraction building and when her stomach twisted, she pushed and breathed and panted and prayed.

"Good job, Beautiful." Edward kissed her and she rested her head against his shoulder and barely had time to breathe before another contraction came, this time even harder than before and she repeated the same process again...and again...and again.

"I see the top of his head now, so on the next one, push as hard as you can," she heard the doctor say and felt Edward squeeze her as he pressed his lips against her sweaty forehead.

"I love you. You are doing such an incredible job," he whispered and though she was exhausted beyond belief she smiled at him.

He'd been so amazing today...actually since the moment she told him she was pregnant he'd been nothing but wonderful and she knew how lucky she was. She didn't ever forget and soon, she hoped and prayed, she'd be able to give him the child they both wanted so badly.

She pressed her forehead against him and managed to get out an "I love you, too," before another contraction seized her body.

"That's it, baby," Edward praised her and felt his heart leap when he saw a shock of fuzzy hair when he glanced down. "Oh my God," he said and felt his whole body shake.

_He was almost here!_

"One more big push, love, then we can wish him a happy birthday," he told her with a watery smile.

As he held her and breathed with her, he watched in wondrous amazement as his son slipped from his mother and into the waiting hands of the doctor. When Cameron's cry filled the room, he knew his life would never be the same again.

When he cut the cord and then kissed his exhausted but gorgeous wife he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

A few short minutes later, as he and Isabella held Cameron between them and counted ten toes and ten fingers, there wasn't anything else he could imagine ever wanting as much as what he held right then.

His wife.

His son.

His family.

His Greatest Gifts.

**~~~~OOO~~~~OOO~~~~**

**I have to tell you all, it's been SO hard letting these characters go. Truly. This story will always hold such a special place in my heart. Thank you to each of you that has read this story, reviewed, added it to your favorites or alerts, recommended to someone … anything and everything – it has been amazing. **

******I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it, and if it moved you or made you think, well then all the better. **

******If you didn't know, the amazing Laurel has made the most beautiful PDF of TGG and it is available for you to download if you'd like your own copy. The link is posted on the TGG blog: **

******www(.)les16-thegreatestgift(.)blogspot(.)com**

******If you don't know, I've started a new story, ****__****The Breakers********. Tomorrow I'll be posting the 7********th******** chapter so it's not too far along yet, but I'm having the best time writing it. For those that have followed me, thank you so much, and for those that haven't, I hope you'll give it a try. **

******Thanks again for reading and for allowing me to share this very special and unique story with you. It's truly been a pleasure to get to know so many of you! Hope to hear from you all in the future! **

******Hugs and much love,**

******Erin~ **


End file.
